Aftershocks
by zoey.lyone
Summary: Ez egy fordítás, az eredeti művet 4thDimensionalTransition írta. "- Mit akarsz tenni Éponine? - Azt hiszem, megtartom" Modern Nyomorultak történet. Éponine és Enjolras, Marius és Cosette eljegyzési bulija után egymás karjában kötnek ki, aminek következménye lesz. Vajon megoldják együtt? A Les Amis mellettük áll, de megjelenik egy borzalmas apa, a pénz, és még sok gond...
1. Váratlan hírek

- Basszus, basszus, basszus – motyogta magának Éponine.

Csak meredten bámulta azt a kicsi rózsaszín plusz jelet. Mindig is büszke volt a tekintetére, egyszer még Jolyt is sikerült könnyekre fakasztania egy pillantásával, de most nincs mit tenni, hiába bámulta a parányi jelet, az kétségtelenül ott maradt. Muszáj ennek ilyen boldog színűnek lennie? Utálta a rózsaszínt; és most itt van, még gúnyolódik is vele.

Mélyet sóhajtott és odadobta a tesztet a többihez. Nem is tudta, mit várt pontosan; egy negatív teszt nem semlegesíti a többi pozitívat, és most, hogy az utolsó reménye is szertefoszlott, könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Szétnézett a pöttöm fürdőszobájában, a kopott padlón és a koszos függönyön.

Amikor még kislány volt, azt képzelte, hogy a játék babái igazi gyerekek, és együtt játszott egy kisfiúval, Montparnasse-al a szomszéd utcából. Ahogy megnőtt, és a szülei pénze másra kellett, abbahagyta a játszadozást. A kisfiú is felnőtt és az apja egyik cimborája lett, a babákat pedig eladták. Mindig annyira gondos volt, figyelmes, gyakorlatias, amilyen máig is megmaradt. Felnőtt, lettek igazi jó barátai, voltak tervei, de most minden egy csapásra úgy tűnt, itt ér véget ebben a kicsi szobában, amiről azt hitte a kezdet lesz, de most a véget jelenti. Olyan messze volt ez a helyzet az álmaitól, és egy gyerekkel esélye sem lesz.

Vajon így van? Adja fel, mint a szülei, és úgy lássa a gyermekét, mint egy akadályt, ami nem engedi teljesíteni a vágyait?

Visszagondolt arra az éjszakára hat héttel ezelőtt. A keserűségre, amit akkor érzett, amikor látta Mariust boldogan táncolni Cosettel az eljegyzési partijukon. Bánatában a pezsgőspoharában keresett vigasztalást, amikor mindenhonnan csak azt hallotta, hogy „mennyire összeillik ez a pár". Már nem is számolta hányadik pohárnál tart, amikor összeakadt vele. És fel nem ajánlotta, hogy hazakíséri. Ő elfogadta, nem törődve a Les Amissal, és a sajnálatukkal, kézenfogta a fiút és hagyta, hogy kivezesse a levegőre. Marius észre sem vette, hogy elment.

Amikor elértek a házhoz, megkérdezte, nincs-e kedve feljönni. Ő udvariasan visszautasította, de a lány ragaszkodott hozzá, mondván: nem akar egyedül lenni. Utólag visszagondolva elég szánalmasan hangozhatott. A fiú bólintott és aggódva követte a lépcsőn. Éponine azonnal magához vett egy üveg bort és meglepetésére a másik is kért egy poharat, azért hogy „ne csak egyedül szomorkodjon". Nem sokkal később az egy üvegből kettő lett, majd egy vodkásüvegis előkerült valahonnan, utána már csak ködös emlékképek. Éponine emlékezett az első csókra, habár nem tudta, melyikük kezdeményezte. Először csak olyan kellemes, lassú volt, de hamar valami más lett. Emlékezett az összegabalyodott lábakra, a szenvedélyre és az izgalmas boldogságra. Volt egy pillanat, amikor azok a kék szemek élesen belefúródtak az ő szemébe, és érezte, hogy teljesen elhagyja a józan ítélőképessége, ami mindent megváltoztatott.

Amikor másnap reggel felébredt, adott magának még egy percet a fiú biztonságot adó izmos karjai közt, aztán óvatosan, nehogy felébressze, kibújt az ölelésből, ami nem kis művészet volt. Miután felöltözött, rénézett a még alvó fiúra, és megállapította, olyan nyugodt, mint egy angyal, mint ha nem is az lenne, akit nap mint nap lát, a magabiztos „macsó", vagy az, aki tegnap olyan kemény szenvedéllyel nézett a szemébe. Aztán átgondolta a nap további részét, mi legyen, ha felébred? Először is, reggelit kéne csinálnia, akármilyen kínos is a helyzet, de legalább egy bundáskenyérrel vagy tojással megkínálhatná, és aztán nevetnének az éjszakán. De ha mégsem? Ha azt mondaná, hogy az este nem csak egy alkalom volt, hanem megismételhetnék, ha több akar lenni, mint barát? De az élete eddig nem így működött – emlékeztette magát. Nem az a fajta lány volt, akitől a srácok többet akartak volna, mint egy éjszaka. Egy jó numera, semmi több – ahogy Montparnasse is megmondta neki a tizennyolcadik születésnapja után, amikor bevallotta neki, hogy szereti. És habár ő nem volt Montparnasse, sőt legalább tízszer annyira volt férfi, mint ő valaha is lesz, akkor is csak egy férfi. Ő pedig akkor is csak Éponine marad, a külvárosi gettóból, csak jobb ruhákban. Ha Marius, a legkedvesebb srác, akivel valaha találkozott sem vette észre, akkor senki sem fogja. Szóval dolgához látott, rá sem pillantva az ágyában alvó meztelen fiúra, akinek lába lelógott a kicsike ágy végéről.

Amikor később találkoztak a Café Musainben és ránézett, de nem mondott semmit, Éponine tudta, hogy igaza volt. Nem számít, milyen angyali, amikor alszik, csak egy férfi. Semmi más.

Azóta az este óta gyakran találkoztak, és beszélgettek politikáról meg mindenről, mintha misem történt volna, habár a fiú sosem nézett egyenesen a szemébe. Éponine ilyenkor elgondolkodott, hogy is történhetett meg az az éjszaka? Amikor aznap hazaért, meg volt ágyazva, mintha a fiú ott se lett volna soha. Éponine gyakran érezte magán a pillantását, amikor elment inni Grantaire-rel, vagy úgy tett, mintha figyelne Marius ömlengésére, hogy Cosette-nek milyen szép a szeme, a haja, vagy bármi egyéb testrésze. Amikor úgy érezte figyeli, ránézett, de csak azt látta, hogy az a földet bámulja, vagy éppen olvas, esetleg tanul valamit, és azt mondta magának, csak képzelődött.

De most úgy látszik, muszáj lesz beszélni arról ami történt közöttük, mégha úgy tűnt, a fiú nem is akar. Röviden igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, mit is mondjon majd neki. Vagy egyszerűen csak megszabadul tőle, és akkor el lehet feljteni. Egyszerűbb lenne, nem is kéne megtudnia… de nem tudná megtenni, vagyis nem is tudja, mit akar pontosan. Meg pénze sincs, ahogy a kis fürdőszoba is mutatja. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, lassan fölállt, készen arra, hogy szembenézzen az előtte álló dolgokkal. Már tudta, mit kell tennie.

Harminc perccel később a vékony fa ajtó előtt állt, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve majdnem bekopogott. Tudta, hogy végülis rendes srác, nem olyan, mint mondjuk Montparnasse, akinek el sem merte képzeli, hogy mondaná meg a nagy hírt. Az biztos azt mondaná, hogy egy kurva, biztos nem az övé a gyerek, meg hogy tablettát kéne szednie, és hogy ne akarja őt csapdába csalni. Végülis bekopogott.

Az ötödik kopogásra nyitott ajtót és meglepetten nézett látogatójára. Szőke tincsei rendetlenül és kócosan álltak, ami annak a jele, hogy most kelhetett fel. Éponine nem is nézte, mennyi az idő, amikor elindult, de olyan hajnali két óra fele lehetett. Azt hiszem, senkit sem érdekel az idő, ha a világa a feje tetejére állt – gondolta.

-Éponine – suttogta Enjolras. – Mit…? – de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a lány kezébe nyomta az egyik pozitív tesztet, amit az este folyamán csinált. A fiú zavartan a hajába túrt és megigazított pár kócos tincset, és zavarodottan nézte a rózsaszín pluszt. Néhány másodperccel később félve a lányra emelte tekintetét és rekedten megszólalt.

- Te… - nagyot sóhajtott.

Éponine bólintott, mielőtt afiú befejezhette volna a mondatot.

- Basszus – nyögte az.


	2. Megértő ölelés

Egymással szemben ültek, teljes hallgatásba burkolózva. Éponine Enjolras kényelmes kanapéján, a fiú meg a fotelben. Éponine mondani akart valamit, hogy végre megtörje a csendet, de aztán mégsem tette, mert úgy érezte, a másiknak még szüksége van néhány percre feldolgozni a hallottakat. Végtére is, ő is majd három óra hosszat ült a fürdőszoba magányában, mire összeszedte magát, hogy a fiú elé álljon. Végül egy örökké valóságnak tűnő perc múlva Enjolrasmeg köszörülte a torkát.

- Sajnálom – mondta őszintén és három hét óta először a szemébe nézett.

- Micsodát? – kérdezte zavartan a lány.

A fiú szemében lelkifurdalást látott, amikor az elmondta az elmúlt hetek összes magában tartott érzését.

- Tudtam, hogy részeg vagy, és ahelyett, hogy felelősségteljesen viselkedtem volna, például lefektetlek aludni egy vödörrel és egy nagy pohár vízzel, elkezdtem inni veled, aztán… - becsukta a szemét, és nagyon halkan folytatta. – úgy érzem, kihasztáltam a helyzetet, és amikor felébredtem reggel és nem voltál ott, azt hittem dühös vagy rám, és csak el akarod felejteni az egészet, ami történt. De beszélnünk kellett volna róla, hiszen nem védekeztünk, én meg se kérdeztem, szedsz-e tablettát, ami hatalmas felelőtlenség volt tőlem. Sajnálom, én hoztalak ebbe a helyzetbe, az egész az én hibám.

- Te nem…nem haragszol rám? – kérdezte meglepetten a lány.

- Haragudni? Rád? Miért kéne rád haragudnom? Neked kéne rám. Ami azt illeti, azt hittem dühös vagy, hiszen rám se néztél az utóbbi hetekben – nézett rá magyarázatot várva a fiú.

Éponine is csak nézett. Az nem lehet, hogy nem haragszik rá? Tényleg bocsánatot kért, ahelyett, hogy ordítozott volna vele? Tudnia kellett volna, hogy a fiú válasza és reakciója nem olyan vadállati, mint amit Montparnasse-tól várhatott volna. Évek óta ismeri Enjolrast, azóta, mióta elkezdték az egyetemet. Szenvedélyes, de udvarias és hihetetlen védelmezője a barátainak. Tud kegyetlen lenni, de csak akkor, ha igazságtalanságot lát, vagy ha valaki az álmai útjában áll, hogy egy jobb országot teremtsen, vagy ha a szeretteit bántják. És mi az, hogy hetek óta rá se néz? Tényleg kerülte volna a fiú pillantását, úgy, hogy észre sem vette? Megállapította, hogy van benne némi igazság. De akkor… Mit gondol az együtt töltött éjszakáról valójában?

De úgy tűnt Enjolras most sokkal fontosabb dolgokról akar beszélni. Felállt a fotelből és Éponine mellé ült a kanapéra. Kezébe vette a lány kezét. Éponine-t jóleső érzés kerítette hatalmába, pedig csak fogták egymás kezét.

- Mit szeretnél Éponine? – kérdezte gyengéden.

- Úgy érted, engem kérdezel? – nézett rá csodálkozva Éponine.

Enjolras meghökkent. Éponine általában hirtelen haragú volt. Mindenkinek megmondta a magáét, kivéve talán Mariust. Ő volt az egyetlen olyan barátja aki vissza mert neki szólni és néha játékosan össze is verekedtek; talán ezért is voltak nagyon jóban. Enjolras tehát nem tudta, mit csináljon, teljesen elbizonytalanodott. Gyomra összerándult, és ezt látva a lány sem érezte könnyebben magát.

- Természetesen, hiszen a te testedről van szó, Éponine – nézett egyenesen a szemébe, amiben nagy rémületére könnyek csillogtak. Gyengéden letörölte hüvelykujjával a lány első kigördülő könnycseppjét, de a könnyek zápora hamarosan megindult. Nem tudja, mit kezdjen a siró lánnyal. Lassan magához húzta, mire Éponine zokogásban tört ki. Érezte, hogy az atlétája teljesen átázik a sós cseppektől, ahogy szorosan átölelte. Éponine úgy érezte, az egész világ öleli át, minden lepergett előtte. Marius eljegyzése, az öt terhességi teszt, és Enjolras hihetetlen megértő kedvessége. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, annyira elveszettnek és felkészületlennek érezte magát a fiú kérdésére. Fogalma sem volt róla, mit akar, és nem várt el semmit a fiútól. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy felcsinált tini a középiskolában, pedig elmúlt huszonkét éves és egy éven belül lediplomázik.

Szóval elkezdett sírni, és nem tudta megállítani a könnyeit. Évek óta nem sírt senki előtt. Néha persze elpityeredett, de mindig tudta kontrollálni magát, és legfeljebb a párnájába sírta bánatát. Enjolras a mellkasához szorította, amitől csak mégjobban eleredtek a könnyei. Tudta, hogy ezzel mennyire zavarba hozta szegény Enjolrast, aki biztos kényelmetlenül érzi magát, mert nem tudja kezelni jól az emberi érzéseket, de mégsem tudta abbahagyni.

- Bocsánat – hüppögte két bőgő roham között.

- Shhhh, semmi baj - nyugtatgatta Enjolras, miközben a hátát simogatta. Így ültek egy ideig. Enjolras ráébredt arra, hogy milyen jó a karjában tartani Éponine-t, de aztán elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyenekre gondol, mikor a lány határozottan nincs jól.

Éponine elkezdett összefüggéstelenül beszélni.

- Én csak… Nem tudom, mit csináljak…és te annyira kedves vagy, amit nem is vártam és…. Pedig tudnom kellett volna, mert te egy nagyon rendes srác vagy, Enjolras, az egyik legrendesebb, akit ismerek, és tudom, hogy nem bírod az érzelmeket…én meg itt bőgők és teljesen eláztatlak…

Enjolras félbeszakította.

- Minden oké, Éponine, azt hiszem jelen körülmények közt belefér némi érzelem, és ez csak egy póló. Úgyis ki kell mosni.

A lány felnevetett. Kezdett megnyugodni, és nagyon kényelmes volt Enjolras ölelésében.

- Szerinted… - kezdte. – Szerinted… nem beszélhetnénk valami másról?

Azt hitte, visszautasítja. Mindig olyan felkészült volt. Azt gondolta, hogy máris terveket akar készíteni és megoldani ezt a helyzetet és megtervezni a jövőt. Enjolras belenézett a nagy barna szemekbe, amik a sírástól most vörösek voltak és még mindig krokodill cseppek homályosították. Látta, hogy mennyire zaklatott állapotban van szegény. Nem szerette ugyan, ha nem tudja pontosan mi lesz a jövőben, de érezte, hogy ezt most nem lehet erőltetni.

- Persze. Pihentessük a dolgot holnapig? Nyugodtan maradj itt estére. Filmezhetünk, ha van kedved, vagy valami. Például valami nagyon buta, nyálas romantikus filmet, amit ti lányok annyira szeretek...

Éponine rámosolygott.

- Nagyszerűen hangzik.

Tíz perccel később filmnézés közben elaludt Enjolras vállán, majd nem sokkal később a fiú is álomba zuhant. Mind a ketten teljesen bizonytalanul várva, mit hoz a holnap, de készen állnak, hogy szembenézzenek vele.


	3. A reggeli

Éponine isteni illatokra ébredt fel. A frissen készülő reggeli csábító illata szállt a levegőben, amitől olyan kényelmesen és boldogan érezte magát, hogy alig volt kedve kikelni az ágyból, de annyira csábították a konyhából érkező szagok, hogy muszáj volt felkelnie. Néhány másodperc múlva kinyitotta a szemét, eszébe jutott, hol van, a tegnap este eseményei és minden emlék fájdalmasan hasított belé. Felsóhajtott és ráébredt, könyörtelenül visszatért a valóságba. Úgy nézki, terhes, és mindenképp meg kell beszélniük a dolgokat Enjolrassal.

- Jóreggelt, Napsugár – kiáltott Enjolras a konyhából. – Tudtam, hogy az illatokra felébredsz, mindig mondod, hogy a reggeli a kedvenc étkezésed, szóval gondoltam, összehozok valamit – játékosan elmosolyodott. Éponine kicsoszogott a konyhába, és leült a megterített asztalhoz, ahol már várta a friss lágytojás és bundáskenyér. Ez hasonló volt ahhoz a reggelhez, amit pár hete elképzelt, de akkor fordított volt a helyzet. Elgondolkozott, vajon mi lett volna, ha ott marad azon a reggel? Valószínűleg az lett volna, amit elképzelt, és most nem lenne ebben a helyzetben. Biztos terhes lenne, de nem lenne ennyire kínos. Talán még örülne is neki…

- Éponine?

Felnézett merengéseiből, és rájött, hogy percek óta csak bámulja a tányérját.

- Bocs, nagyon finomnak tűnik, köszönöm. És köszi a tegnap estét is, és sajnálom, hogy felébresztettelek – kisimította sötét haját az arcából és megfogta a villáját.

- Semmi baj, hiszen fontos dolog miatt… - félbehagyta a mondatot, mert nem tudta, hogy most már beszélhetnek-e róla, hiszen ez a kérdés mindkettejüket kényesen érinti. A késsel kezdett babrálni. – Szóval… azt hiszem beszélnünk kéne róla.

Éponine lenyelte a falatot, ami tényleg nagyon finom volt. – Igen, talán ez a leghelyesebb.

Csak néztek egymásra, nem tudták, hol is kezdjék.

- Hát, hm, azt mondtad tegnap este, hogy nem tudod, mit akarsz, és arra gondoltam, hogy készíthetnénk egy…?

- Pro és kontra listát? - fejezte be Éponine helyette. A szőke kicsit meglepettnek tűnt, hogy a lány kimondta a gondolatát. Éponine elnevette magát.

- Ugyan, Enjolras, már ismerlek egy ideje, és tudom, hogy imádsz listákat készíteni. Egyszer részegen egy buliban aről írtál pro és contrát, hogy miért kéne Grantaire-t bedobni a medencébe. Emlékszem, azért döntöttél a nem mellett, mert megfulladhat, de ez Courfeyracot nem érdekelte különösebben – mosolyodott el az emléken. – Szóval, hol a papír és a toll?

Enjolras szégyenlősen nézett rá.

- Már el is kezdted, nem igaz? Jaj, még sosem találkoztam olyannal, aki ennyire szeret rendszerezni, mint te. Oké, mindegy, csak mondd el, mi a színkód.

Enjolras most már tényleg felfehéren meredt a lányra.

- Csak add már ide – nevetett az.

A fiú a kezébe adott egy teleírt színes lapot. Éponine még inkább nevetett, amikor felfedezte, hogy vonalzóval szerkesztette meg centire pontosan a rublikákat. – Mint egy neurotikus kisgyerek – mormogta. – Ezt is írjuk a listához. Ez minek számít, pro vagy con?

Enjolras is elmosolyodott. Örült, hogy visszatért a lány kegyetlen humora.

- Korán keltem, oké? És unatkoztam. Szóval a piros a gazdasági szempont, a narancssárga a szociális, a lila a …

Éponine csak fél füllel figyelt, mert tanulmányozta a listát.

– Te tényleg ráírtad szempontként, hogy gyönyörű gyerekeink lennének?

Nagyon kacagott rajta.

- Mint mondtam, nagyon korán keltem. Unatkoztam, egyébként igaz – vigyorgott Enjolras és megállapította, hogy milyen aranyos gödröcskéi vannak a lánynak, amikor ennyire mosolyog. Azért is adta a listához ezt a szempontot, hogy ezt a hatást váltsa ki belőle.

- Leírtam mindent, ami eszembe jutott, de egészítsd ki, ha elfelejtettem volna valamit a te szempontodból.

- Hát, a legnagyobb gondom a pénz, le is írom nagy zöld betűkkel.

- Nos nem, mert ahogy mondtam, a gazdasági dolgok pirossal vannak – Éponine megrázta a fejét. – Egyébként meg ne aggódj a pénz miatt. Mindent fizetek, amit nem engedhetsz meg magadnak. – Az igazság az, hogy Enjolras szíve szerint minden fizetett volna, de tudta, hogy Éponine túl büszke lenne, hogy mindent elfogadjon. Keményen dolgozott, mégsem tudott eleget félre tenni.

- Enjolras, ezt nem kérhetem tőled – tiltakozott egyből. – Tudod, hogy bármire szükségem van, azt magamnak fogom megkeresni.

- Nem is kéred, én ajánlom föl. Egyébként meg minden fillérre szükséged van, hogy befejezd a sulit. Bárhogy is döntesz, semmi sem gátolhatja meg, hogy lediplomázz – mondta határozottan a fiú. Éponine tudta, hogy nem érdemes vitába szállnia vele, amikor ilyen hangon beszél. – Mellesleg, ahogy már tegnap is mondtam, én hoztalak ebbe a helyzetbe, szóval…

-Igazán ezt gondolod, Enjolras? Mindketten hibásak vagyunk, főleg én, hiszen én voltam, aki erőltettem az ivást, és én hívtalak fel magamhoz. Azt hiszed, lefeküdtünk volna, ha én nem akarom? Azt hiszem, mindketten tudjuk, ki kezdeményezte ezt az egészet…

- De végülis és nem vettem fel gumit – kezdte Enjolras. – Vagyis őszintén nem emlékszem, de ezek szerint nem.

- Hát nálam biztos nem volt, és ha nálad nem volt, mondjuk a tárcádban vagy a zsebedben, akkor biztos nem – sóhajtott Éponine.

- Tudtad, hogy nem jó a kotont a pénztárcádban tartani, mert a surlódás miatt… - kezdte volna Enjolras.

- Igen, tudom, mert akkor már csökken a védelem esélye és annyi mintha nem is lenne. Egyébként rosszkor szólok, hogy amúgy gonorrhoeám van? – mosolyodott el ártatlanul Éponine.

Enjolras figyelmen kívül hagyta az élcelődést, de a lány azért látott egy mosolyt megbújni a szája sarkában.

- Mondjuk nem számítottam rá, hogy az az este szexbe torkollik, tehát nem igen tettem gumit a tárcámba. Tudom, hogy meglep, de nem gyakran csinálok ilyen görbe estéket – azzal elővette a tárcáját. – Látod? – kinyitotta és kiöntötte a tartalmát. Néhány blokk, egy kis apró esett ki belőle, és végül egy bontatlan csomag óvszer.

- Mi a fene? – képedt el a fiú. - csak Grantaire vagy Courfeyrac tehette bele, fogalmam sem volt, hogy benne van. Nem tudom, melyik zsebében lehetett – kezdett magyarázkodni. Éponine nevetésben tört ki.

- Mi vagyunk a legrosszabb egyéjszakáskalandos pár az egész történelemben – nevetett még mindig. Enjolras próbálta visszafojtani a mosolygást, de hamarosan ő is nevetésben tört ki. Addig nevettek, amig nem fájdult a hasuk. Amikor elült a jókedv, néhány másodpercig csöndben ültek, majd Enjolras szólalt meg.

- Talán a lista nem működik. Túl objektív. Mit akarsz te, Éponine? Szerinted mi lenne a helyes döntés? – kérdezte komolyan és a mosoly teljesen eltűnt az arcáról.

Éponine visszagondolt az életére. Arra az időre, amikor az anyja azt mondta neki egyszer részegen, hogy egy hiba volt megszülni, és meg kellett volna szabadulnia tőle, amikor megtehette volna. Visszaemlékezett a szörnyű otthonra, amiben akkor élt, amikor a szüleit letartóztatták. De főként az Enjolrassal eltöltött pár óra járt a fejében. Ahogy hozzábújt és vigasztalta, amikor sírt, aztán megnézett volna vele egy borzalmasan romantikus filmet, csak hogy jobban érezze magát, és most reggelit készített neki. Enjolras az érveivel, a makacsságával és a színes listáival. Arra gondolt, hogy bármikor képes megnevettetni, és hogy az elmúlt pár órában olyan boldog volt, mint amire egész életében vágyott.

- Azt hiszem, szeretném megtartani – mondta végül.

Érezte, hogy a fiú megfogja a kezét.

- Akkor vágjunk bele, együtt.


	4. Kávéházi pillanatok

NAGYON Ideges volt, amikor először lépett a Café Musain kávéházba. AZ egyetem Első hetében kezdett ITT dolgozni, miután beköltözött a vacak Kis lakásába. Itt találkozott először Musichettával éS AZ Amis tagjaival, beleértve Enjolrast. EGY Menedék volt, AZ Első Hely, where Otthon érezte Magat. Most pedig AZ Épület előtt valamennyi ES NEM mer belépni. Tudta, Kik lehetnek hajlított éS AZT gondolta, Mar Biztos mindenki tudja, hogy Terhes éS Ot nézik.

Éponine órára MENT, ellenszavazat nélkül sokkal a beszélgetésük Után Enjolrassal. Megbeszélték, hogy Majd kérnek időpontot AZ orvosnál a héten ES a Lány kérésére eldöntötték, hogy ellenszavazat nélkül mondják el senkinek, AMIG NEM alkalmas RA AZ IDO, tekintve, hogy a MEG OK SEM tudták teljesen feldolgozni. Szemely szerint Éponine NEM is tudta, mi Lenne AZ alkalmas Időpont, Talan az, amikor mar Nagy a hasa ES valamelyik srác, mondjuk egy részeges Grantaire meg NEM kérdezi, hogy NEM Terhes-e véletlenül. Mire SIRVA mondaná, hogy: Csak stresszes a diploma miatt éS meghízott. ERRE Grantaire Sűrű bocsánatkéréssel felelne.

- Hm, Éponine, bemész MEG ma? - Éponine ugrott egyett a megszólításra, ES, szembe találta Magat Combeferre-rel.

- Ó, IGEN, bocsi, Csák NEM sokat aludtam ES Kicsit bebambultam - Éponine érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Combeferre összevonta a szemöldökét éS furcsán nézett ra, de aztán VALLAT vont éS bementek a kávézóba. Bent tömény kávéillat csapta meg orrát AZ ES EGY Kicsit megszédült. Megbotlott EGY csöppet, de Combeferre óvatosan elkapta a karját.

- Biztos Minden rendben Éponine?

- Ajgen, Csák Fáradt Vagyok, Ennyi AZ Egész. Nemsoká hazamegyek éS ágyba bújok ES Jol Leszek, ne aggódj - EGY mosolyt villantott Combeferre-re éS magabiztosan a pult mögé lépett.

Combeferre EGY darabig MEG kérdőn nézte, de aztán leült a törzshelyükre, where Már ULT néhány Amis barátjuk. Éponine sóhajtott egyett éS megfordult. MEG Csák pár perce van ITT, de Maris gyanúsan viselkedik. Remélte, hogy pár hónapig sikerül Titokban tartaniuk MEG a dolgot ES legtöbb Tessék, Combeferre éS MEG Paran furcsán néznek Ra. Latta, hogy Combeferre sug valamit Enjolrasnak. AZ felnézett ES amikor észrevette, habozva féle intett. Éponine visszaintett, Combeferre összezavarodva nézett egyikről a másikra. Éponine legszívesebben AZ asztalbe verte Volna a fejét. Borzalmas titkolózók voltak. Felvette a kötényét éS csatlakozott Musichettához a pultban.

- Jol érzed magad? - Kérdezte a no. - Kicsit Mintha Sápadt lennél.

- Jol Vagyok, ne aggódj - felelt Gyorsan ES igyekezett NEM mélyet szippantani a kávéból, Mert Megint kavargott a gyomra. Néhányszor Már Kellett hánynia AZ elmúlt héten ES remélte EZ NEM Válik rendszeressé. Szüksége volt ERRE a munkára ES NEM tudta, hogy dolgozna, ha Minden illattól rosszul LESZ. Szerencsére Rövid nap volt ES tudott Friss levegőt szívni messze a kávégéptől ES csillapult a hányingere van. De ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Kilenc hónapig NEM ihat kávét! Reggelente Tiszta Zombi volt, AMIG NEM ivott meg legalább stratégiájában csészével ES mindenki tudta, hogy AMIG NEM iszik kávét Reggel, Lehetetlen hozzászólni. Eszébe jutott, hogy Enjolrasnál NEM ivott reggelire ES Talan ezért Szolt vissza annak a lánynak ingerülten AZ Első Oran amikor AZ tollat Kert Tole. Es MEG EGY halom dolog eszébe jutott, amikről le Kell mondania Kilenc hónapig: Nem ihat, ellenszavazat nélkül dohányozhat ES MEG megannyi dolog, amikről a legtöbb MEG NEM TUD. _Oh, Istenem_ - gondolta. - _Semmit SEM TUDOK a terhességről. Mi van ha csinálok valamit, Amit NEM Szabad?_ - Teljesen pánikba esett.

Musichetta aggódva nézett Ra. - Éponine Biztos Minden rendben? NEM akarsz leülni EGY Kicsit?

-Nem, Rendben Leszek, ígérem. - _Szedd össze magad, Ponine!_ Gondolta magában. Kihúzta Magat éS a KÖVETKEZŐ vásárlóhoz fordult. Megpróbált NEM a terhességre gondolni, AMIG vissza ellenszavazat nélkül mennek Enjolrashoz éS legyen NEM fejezik a beszélgetést. Éponine Két oran keresztül kizárta a fejéből AZ IDE NEM Illo gondolatokat, a pánikot éS gratulált magának stratégiájában Csokis muffinnal, amikor megpillantotta Enjolrast a pultnál. Mosolyogva nézett a muffinra.

- Ellenállhatatlan? - Kérdezte vigyorogva.

Éponine körülnézett ES megnyugodott, amikor Latta, hogy Egyedül vannak a pultnál, Musichetta a mosdóba MENT.

- Seggfej - válaszolt mosolyogva a Lány éS finoman beleboxolt a fiúba. AZ felnyögött.

- Most komolyra fordítva a SZOT, Jol vagy? - Kérdezte kissé aggódva. - Combeferre AZT mondta, hogy Furcsa vagy, megszédültél vagy valami ilyesmi.

Éponine rosszul kezde érezni Magat, hogy megütötte barátját. - Jol Vagyok, Csák a kávé illatát nehezebben viselem. AZT hiszem AZ érzékszerveim játszadoznak Velem.

- Biztos Jo, hogy ITT dolgozol? - Töprengett Enjolras.

- Minden rendben, Már százszor mondtam. Majd este beszélünk - Tette hozzá, amikor Latta, hogy Musichetta feléjük tart. Enjolras is észrevette.

- EGY forrócsoki LESZ - mondta, amikor Musichetta Beert a pultba.

Éponine összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Enjolras MinDig ugyan AZT kérte: EGY feketekávé Cukor Nélkül, tejjel. Musichetta is kíváncsian nézett Ra. - Már ELEG Keso van, NEM akarok Egész Éjjel Fent Lenni a koffeintől - magyarázta a fiú. Éponine rájött, hogy azért kert árboc, Mert NEM akarja kitenni a kávé okozta illat kellemetlenségének. Annyira meghatódott, hogy könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. _Csák a Hormonok_ - mondta magának éS elkészítette az AZ _italt.: Csak egy Hormonok csinálnak ki ennyire? Mint valami placebo Hatás, Csák a terhesség miatt van Es igy Jön ki, _ugye? Elkészítette a rendelést éS odatette a pultra. Enjolras elmosolyodott, sár Éponine AZ érezte, meg akarja csókolni a fiút. _Ajgen, Csák a Hormonok lehetnek_ - bólintott ES nézte, ahogy a vevője visszasétál a helyére. Hirtelen kivágódott AZ Ajtó éS Marius viharzott lehet Rajta Kézenfogva a menyasszonyával. Éponine Csák legtöbb Vette észre, hogy Egész nap NEM is gondolt ra, pedig általában: Csak Ő Jart a fejében. Most pedig Egyszerűen NEM volt Ra ideje.

- Helló Éponine, EZ EGY NAGYON SZÉP este, NEM? - Köszönt Ra, miközben Cosette a karján csimpaszkodott. _Ahogy gondolod_ - gondolta a Lány.

- EGY Nagy kávét kérek a menyasszonyomnak - rendelt hatalmas mosollyal AZ ARCAN éS közben Csák Cosettet nézte. - EGY vanilliás lattét.

Éponine ugy érezte, hányni köd EGY részről a kávé Mas részről a párocska miatt, de ezt NEM mondhatta ki. Gyorsan elkészítette a rendelést éS segített Musichettának ES Szó Nélkül letette Marius Ele. AZ Kicsit megilletődve tapasztalta, hogy a Lány NEM üdvözli OT a szokott lelkesedéssel, de aztán Gyorsan Hatat fordított éS leültek AZ asztalukhoz.

- Kedves, hogy Végre csatlakozol, Marius - hallotta Courfeyrac Hangos köszönését. Feléjük pislantott ES a Szeme összeakadt Enjolras tekintetével. Ugy Tunt, AZT próbálja meg kitalálni, milyen hatással volt az RA a Mariuszékkal VALÓ találkozás. Ezen Ő is elgondolkodott. Már NEM érzett pillangókat a gyomrában, ahogy általában. Igazából Csák hányingere volt. Ürességet kene éreznie, hiszen Itt van AZ álompár, AZ Ő álomlovagja - Cosettel. De meglepődött, hogy ellenszavazat nélkül Erez semmit. Talan a terhesség miatt van EZ, Biztos fádalomcsillapító hatású AZ összetört szívekre. _Legalábbis remélem._ Viszonozta Enjolras pillantását éS mosolyogva rákacsintott. Ő visszamosolygott.


	5. Egy csók

Könnyű volt elsurranni a munka után Enjolrassal. A legtöbb Amis már hazament, kivéve Grantaire, aki egy kényelmes fotelben hortyogott a sarokban. Mindig csodálkozott, hogy rengeteg pártfogója van ennek a hangoskodó részeges férfinek, pedig lehet, nem tesz jót az üzletnek, de a tulaj nem törődött vele. Éponine örült neki, hiszen nem szívesen dobta volna ki Grantaire-t, és elég mulatságos volt, hogy ez bosszantja Enjolrast. Néha dühös volt barátjára, amikor felöntötta garatra, és most sem szólt semmit, csak fogta és megrázta Grantaire-t, hogy térjen észhez és menjen haza. Tudta, hogy ez nem a legdühösebb arca, mert a barátaival soha nem lenne kegyetlen, és nem mondana vagy tenne olyat, amit később megbánna.

- Szerinted legyen Grantaire a keresztapa? - tűnődött Éponine, ahogy felfelé mentek a lépcsőn. Enjolras szörnyülködve nézett rá, de ő csak ment tovább mélyen a gondolataiba merülve.

- Éponine, ez nevetséges – prüszkölte. – El tudod képzelni? Mindig be lenne rúgva. Nem is említve milyen csínytevéseket tanítana a mi gyermekünknek. Talán ha beszámíthatóbb lenne...

Éponine meglepődött, hogy a fiú megfontolta a javaslatát. Melegséget érzett a szíve táján, ahogy azt mondta: a gyermekünk.

- De nem. Azt hiszem, Combeferre. Ő a legjobb barátom, sokkal megbízhatóbb – folytatta Enjolras. – És talán Musichetta lehetne a keresztanya? – kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót.

Éponine ledöbbent. Az első megjegyzését csak viccnek szánta, de társa komolynak tűnt. Most érezte azokat a pillangókat a gyomrában, amiket Mariusnál az előbb nem. Hamarosan ledőlnek a félelmetes falak és előjönnek a kérdések, amitől a terhessége még valódibbnak tűnt, mint ezelőtt. Gyomra most már bukfenceket vetett és pánikba esett, ahogy egyre több minden kezdett megjelenni a fejében ez eljövendő időszakról.

- Éponine minden oké? Kicsit elsápadtál. Beteg vagy? Hányni kell? Le akarsz ülni?

Enjolras nappalijában álltak és rémülten nézett körül.

- Én csak… - kezdte, és a félelmei akár a vízfolyás, áradt belőle. – Csak fogalmam sincs mit hogy kell csinálni. Úgy értem, semmilyen tapasztalatom nincs, csak az anyám, de ő nem volt egy minta anya, és biztos nem úgy akarok élni, ahogy ő. Ivott és dohányzott, amikor terhes volt a testvéreimmel, és nem tudom, mit egyek? Borzalmes evő vagyok! Igazából el tudnék élni csokin is, és mi van, ha elrontom a babát? És most milyen lehet a baba egyáltalán? Mint egy ufó? Van már szeme? Basszus, van már füle? Mert rengeteget káromkodok! A fenébe, most is…

Enjolras gyorsan közbevágott.

- Húha, nyugi Éponine, lassíts – nézett rá aggódva, de mosolygott közben, ami bosszantotta a lányt.

- Mi van? Ezek nagyon fontos és jogos félelmek! És kétlem, hogy te tudnád rá a válaszokat. Csak egy hülye péniszed van vagina helyett – torkollta le, talán kicsit több haraggal, mint kellett volna.

- Hé, ne nevezd hülyének a péniszemet! Büszke vagyok, hogy a testem minden egyes porcikája marha intelligens, és ugyan ez a helyzet a farkammal, ami kétség kívül nem hülye, tökéletesen teljesíti az evolúciós végzetét. - Éponine összehúzta a szemét.

- Egyébként igazad van, kivége a szuperintelligens farkamról való nézeteidet. Nem tudom a válaszokat a kérdéseidre, éppen ezért…

Felállt és bement a szobájába és egy csomaggal tért vissza. Éponine türelmetlenül várta, tudta, hogy még korai ennyire pánikolni, de muszáj felkészülnie mindenre. Félelmében az ajkába harapott. A fiú hamarosan visszatért kezében egy kupac könyvet tartva.

- Vettem pár könyvet – és átadta a lánynak négy könyvet, a maradék hatot pedig letette az asztalra. Éponine szeme megakadt a címeken: _Mit várj, amikor vársz_ és a névkönyvre pillantott a kezében. Aztán _A leendő ap_a címet olvasta a következőn.

- Elkezdem kutakodni és pár dolognak már utánna olvastam. Tudtad, hogy inkább tíz hónap, mint kilenc? Talán nem pont ezt akarod hallani, de több időd van felkészülni. Úgy értem rengeteg mindenről gondoskodni kell, pélául, babakocsi, gyerekágy, pelenka. Még nem tudom pontosan, mit meg hogy kell csinálni, amikor terhes vagy, de azt hiszem cipekedni például nem lehet – azzal el is vette tőle a könyveket és letette a többi mellé az asztalra. – Talán mostantól én viszek mindent helyetted. Ha megyünk az órákra, viszem a táskád meg a tankönyveid, vagy az nagyon feltűnő lenne? A következő félévben össze is egyeztethetjük az órarendünket, hogy mindig segíthessek neked. Nem lesz egyszerű, de úgyis én vagyok a legjobb a csoportban, szóval…

Abbahagyta, mert Éponine hirtelen a nyakába ugrott és szorosan megölelte. Egy kissé váratlanul érte, de viszonozta az ölelést. Aztán valami nedvességet érzett. - Éponine... csak nem sírsz?

- Nyugi, ezek csak örömkönnyek. Azt hiszem a hormonjaim mostanában megőrültek. De köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem.

- Szívesen – suttogta Enjolras. Nem találta a szavakat. Megint azt érezte, hogy nem is akar mást, csak még a karjában tartani a síró lányt, de azon tűnődött, vajon a lánynak is jó-e? Ettől zavarba jött. Ezért inkább megszólalt.

- Tudtad, hogy hormonok csak ez első 6-10 hétben tombolnak, aztán semmi, végül pedig a harmadik harmadban újra? – kérdezte, felidézve magában a könyvben olvasottakat.

A lány felnézett rá. – Most válaszoltad meg az egyik kérdésemet – mosolygott rá. Enjolras egyik kezével megfogta a lányét, a másikkal pedig letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról. Keze sokáig időzött a lány arcán és Éponine úgy érezte, elveszett a fiú kék szemeiben. Hirtelen minden szeretetét a fiúnak szentelte és úgy érezte, a hormonjai úgy lázonganak, akár a francia forradalom. Lassan lábujjhegyre emelkedett és finoman ajkát a másikéhoz érintette. Az egy pillanatig megleppettnek tűnt, de aztán ugyanúgy válaszolt a lánynak. Éponine nagyon jól érezte magát ebben a helyzetben, magán érezve a másik puha ajkait. Elkezdte mélyíteni a csókot, amire Enjolras ugyanolyan szenvedéllyel felelt. Éponine beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe, Enjolras kezei pedig lecsúsztak a derekára és ott kezdtek kalandozni. Egyszer csak Éponine-nak egy gondolat villant át az agyán és eltolta magától. Ráemelte nagy szemeit és látta a kék szemekben azt a vágyakozást, amit ő is érzett. Szája nedves volt és a haja összekócolódott. Folytatni akarta az előbbieket, de… mi van ha ezek csak a hormonok? Ma a Marius iránti érzései teljesen eltűntek, de mi van, ha holnap visszatérnek? Nem akarta lerombolni a barátságát Enjolrassal, nem amikor egy ilyen hatalmas lépés áll előttük. Vonakodva elhúzta a kezét a szőke tincsektől és visszasüllyedt a földre.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte rekedten és halkan a fiú.

- Csak egy köszönöm-csók, mindenért – felelt habozva. Mindketten tudták, hogy sokkal több volt annál. Úgy tűnt Enjolras akar mondani valamit, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét.

- Csinálok valami vacsit – váltott témát aztán. – Addig nyugodtan kezdj el olvasni, oké? – ő is elengedte a lány derekát, és Éponine észrevette, hogy hiányzik neki a meleg érintése.

Leült a kanapéra és kezébe vette az egyik könyvet. Az első képen egy nőt látott, aki egy pici babát tart a kezében. Szóvel ez vár rám? Kérdezte magától. Nemsoká kellemes illatok csapták meg az orrát. Fettuccine Alfredo, a kedvence. Csodálkozott, hogy a fiú el tudja készíteni.

- Tudtad, hogy a terhesség 12. hetében kezd el kifejlőni a magzat kéz és lábkörme? – kiáltott ki a konyhából.

Elmosolyodott. Ha ez vár rá, akkor nem is lehet annyira rossz ez az élet


	6. Az ultrahang

Idegesen ütögette a térdét, ahogy körülnézett a szobában. Minden csupa kék és rózsaszín és úgy érezte, mindjárt rosszul lesz. Egy tucat nő, kismamák ültek körülöttük, várva, hogy sorra kerüljenek. Az egyik kismama rá és Enjolrasra nézett. Kínosan érezte magát, mert azt hitte, azt nézi, hogy van-e rajtuk eljegyzési gyűrű vagy valami. Ő volt itt a legfiatalabb, ráadásul fiatalabbnak nézett ki a koránál, néha 17-nek vagy 18-nak nézték, és most is úgy érezte magát, mint egy tini-mami, és nem akarta, hogy ezek a nők elítéljék emiatt. Ekkor egy meleg kéz érintette meg és oldalra pillantott. Enjolras biztatóan mosolygott.

- Minden rendben lesz.

- Könnyű azt mondani. Nem benned növekszik egy kis parazita – morogta Éponine. Mire a fiú csóválni kezdte a fejét és szemrehányón nézett rá, ahogy Mariusra vagy Grantaire szokott néha. Nem volt kellemes érzés.

– Jó, rendben. Nem parazita. Csak ideges vagyok egy kicsit, és nem akarom, hogy ezek a nők elítéljenek.

Körbenézett a váróban.

– Szerintem csak féltékenyek, hogy milyen jól nézünk ki – kacsintott rá. Habár csak viccnek szánta, Éponine tudta, hogy van valóság alapja. Enjolrasra minden nő éhes pillantást vetett, legyen fiatal vagy idős. A barátai mindig nevettek ezen, de Enjolras soha nem vette komolyan, észre sem vette, milyen hatást vált ki a nőkből. Éponine nagyon csodálkozott ezen. Ahogy a fiúra nézett, zavarba jött, mert az csak őt bámulta. Nagyon figyelmesen és gyengéden, és nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Vajon csak azért, mert az ő gyerekét várja, vagy mert érez iránta valamit? Enjolras keze feljebb csúszott a combján és megfogta az ölében pihenő kezét.

- Maguk ketten csodálatos pár – hallottak jobbról egy lágy hangot. Odafordultak és egy kedves arcú nőt pillantottak meg, aki a negyvenes évei elején járhatott, és a hasa kidudorodott a ruha alól. Én is ilyen leszek – gondolta Éponine. Majd elmosolyodott a feltételezésén, hogy ő és Enjolras egy pár, de nem javította ki.

-Hányadikban van? – kérdezte.

- Huh, hát… - még senki idegennek nem beszélt a terhességéről Enjolrason kívül. Idegennek beszélni róla olyan valóságossá tette. – Olyan 6-7 hetes azt hiszem.

- Az első babája lesz, gondolom.

Éponine bólintott.

- Akkor élvezze ki, amig tart, mert semmi sem szebb ezeknél a hónapoknál, amikor egy új életet hord a szíve alatt.

Éponine gondolatban hozzátette, hogy mennyivel szebb lenne, ha a végén nem kéne az az új életet kipréselnie a vagináján, de nem mondta ki hangosan.

- Köszönöm, azt hiszem így lesz – küldött a nő felé egy barátságos mosolyt.

- Éponine Thenardier – kiáltott egy unott hang.

- Ezek mi vagyunk – mondta udvariasan a nőnek. Enjolrassal felálltak, de még mindig fogták egymás kezét.

- Sok szerencsét – búcsúzott édesen a nő, majd hirtelen Enjolras felé fordult. Tekintete elkomorult, az előbb teljesen máshogy nézett Éponine-ra. – És te, nagyon vigyázz rá, rendben? Ne hagyd cserben – mondta fenyegetően. Enjolras meghökkent. – Én… Én nem fogom, ígérem – hebegte. Éponine kuncogott, még soha nem látta, hogy egy ismeretlen nő ráijesztett volna. Megragadta a karját és behúzta maga után a rendelőbe, ahol a nővér már idegesen várta őket. Még egyszer visszamosolygott a nőre és eltűntek az ajtó mögött.

- Nagyon ijesztő volt, úgy értem, mit kellett volna tennem? – kérdezte Enjolras, amikor vártak a doktorra. A nővér már evégezte az alapvizsgálatokat odalent, ami elég kényelmetlen volt. Le kellett feküdnie és egy kelengye-szerű szerkezetbe tennie a lábait. Enjolras végig a mennyezetet bámulta, hogy véletlenül se lásson semmit, ami nagyon rendes volt tőle, gondolta Éponine.

- Csak meg akart védeni – nyugtatta meg a fiút. - Bár neked nagyobb szükséged lesz rá. Szükséged lesz rá. Egyszer az Amis megtudja és akkor neked annyi.

Enjolras megrémült. – Istenem, Bahorel be fog húzni egyet. Pedig nagyon szeretem így az orrom!

Éponine tudta, hogy igaza van; Bahorel nagyon gyors reflexekkel bírt, és nagyon védelmezte Éponine-t. Egyszer még Montparnasse-t is megverte a ülinapi bulija után, és azóta nem is látta a volt barátját. Hálistennek.

- Ne aggódj, majd megmondom neki, hogy hagyja békén az orrodat. De nem tudom megígérni, hogy a többi testrészedet nem bántja, főleg a nemesebbjét.

Enjolras méginkább elborzadt. – Most a szuperinteligens farkamra célzol? Szó nélkül hagynád?

- Hé, a te szuperintelligens farkad az oka, hogy itt fekszem széttárt lábakkal – Enjolras zavarba jött. – Szóval ajánlom, hogy viselkedj rendesen. Lehet, hogy te vagy a bandavezér, de Bahorel bármikor letépheti a fütyülődet.

Enjolras tudta, hogy igaza van, és megadóan felsóhajtott. Éponine a kórlapokra nézett, ami ott feküdt mellette, aztán kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

- Mi az? – bámult rá kérdőn a másk.

- Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolras? – fakadt ki a lány. Enjolras elsápadt, majd elvörösödött, ami csak fokozta a nevetést.

- Nem vicces… - morogta, akár egy 5 éves kisfiú, de Éponine nem hagyta abba a kacagást.

Enjolras nem tehetett semmit legalább három percig, de aztán amikor a lány lehiggadt és megszólalt. – Nem olyan vészes. Azt hittem, hogy olyasmi, hogy Beyoncé vagy Első Optimus, mert annyira titkoltad. Enjolras keresztbetette a kezét és kerülte a lány pillantását.

- Ugyan már, annyira kíváncsi voltam a teljes nevedre, és azt hiszem ennyit megérdemlek, miután felcsináltál! – Enjolras nem szólalt meg. – Na jó, megígérem, hogy nem engedem, hogy Bahorel megszabadítson a csúcsszuper és szuperintelligens farkadtól. Csak nem értem, miért titkolózol. Nem olyan rossz. Sebastian Enjolras, még illik is hozzád.

- A Sebastian jó név, mondjuk egy hülye ráknak – szólalt meg végül, de még mindig durcásan.

- Milyen rák? – nézett rá Éponine. – Úgy érted a Kis hableány? – és újra felkacagott. – Azért szégyelled, mert egy Disney rajzfilm-ráknak is ez a neve? A férfi, aki képes összeverekedni egy tüntetésen a rendőrökkel és a könnygáztól sem fél, zavarba jön egy beszélő ráktól?

- Az nem úgy volt… Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy akkora utcai balhé lesz belőle? Egyébként meg… kisgyereknek oké a név, de tudod mennyit szenvedtem a suliban miatta? Csak kérlek, ne osztd meg ezt az információt a barátainkkal.

- Legyen, de akkor is hülyeség, hogy ez a név csak kisgyerekekre és beszélő rákokra illik.

Enjolras úgy nézett rá, mintha fizikai fájdalma lenne. Éponine elvigyorodott, és ő sem tehetett mást, muszáj volt visszamosolyognia rá. A doktor ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megérkezzen. Egy ötven körüli, mosolygós, rövid szőke hajú doktornő volt.

- Sajnálom, hogy várniuk kellett, egy másik páciensemnél vészhelyzet volt, de semmi baj. Én Dr. Moore vagyok. Te pedig Éponine? - Éponine biccentett és kezetfogott a doktornővel.

- Nos, Éponine, a papírom azt mondja, hogy otthon végeztél el terhességi tesztet, és pozitív lett? - Éponine ismét bólintott. – Igen, a mi eredményeink is ezt mutatják. Valóban terhes vagy.

Éponine összenézett Enjolrassal és elmosolyodott. A nyomasztó érzés elmúlt benne, amit a terhesség miatt érzett.

- És feltételezem, azért vagy itt, mert úgy döntöttél, megtartod a babát?

-Igen – felelte meggyőzően. Enjolras biztatón rámosolygott.

- És te vagy az apa? - nézett a doktornő Enjolrasra, majd kezet rázott vele is.

- Igen, ő Sebastian – mutatta be vigyorogva Éponine egy ördögi mosoly kíséretében.

- Hello, Sebastian, nagyön örülök.

Enjolras összeszorult szemmel nézett gyilkos pillantásokat vetve Éponine-ra, minden önuralmát összeszedve, hogy ne akadjon ki a doki előtt.

- Nos, Éponine, az összes eredmény nagyon jó, minden normális. Van valami, amit tudom kell esetleg a családi állapotokról? Úgy értem, rendellenességek, betegségek? Vagy többszörös szülések?

Enjolras magához tért bosszúságából. – Nálunk voltak ikrek.

- Hogy mi? - Éponine hevesen reagált, nem volt annyi önuralma, mint Enjolrasnak.

- Igen. Ezt nem mondtam? – vigyorodott most el a fiú. – Két pár iker az unokatestvéreim közt, és kettő a nagybátyáméknál. És a nővéremnek hármasikrei voltak tavaly, azt hittem, mondtam...

- Jó tudni, fel is írom – bólintott Dr. Moore és a tolla sercegett a papíron. Enjolras önelégülten mosolygott Éponine-ra, aki igyekezett visszafojtani kitörni készülő ordítását a doktornő előtt, de végül nem bírta.

- Bazd meg, Enjolras – sziszegte a fogai közt, Olyan volt, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán. Enjolras visszavágott. És tudta, hogy amíg a doktornő itt van, biztonságban érezheti magát a lánytól. Dr. Moore felnézetta papírból a lány kijelentésére, de nem lepődött meg. Valószínűleg volt már hasonló esete.

- Ó, nem hoztam magammal a gélt az ultrahanghoz – kapott a fejéhez. – Öt perc és itt vagyok – sajnálkozva nézett Enjolrasra, aki azonnal kétségbeesett és azt üzente a szemével: _ne hagyjon egyedül vele, kérem_, de Dr. Moore csak megeresztett egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt és elment. Éponine dühösen nézett rá, szinte villámokat szórt a szeme.

- Ez most komoly, Enjolras? Ikrek?

- Hát, igen – kezdte félve. Kicsit kezdett aggódni az egészségéért. – Nem hazudtam a doktornőnek, Éponine.

- De miért nem mondtad nekem korábban?

- Milyen korábban? Mielőtt lefeküdtünk? Nem használtunk óvszert, emlékszel, és nem szoktam kikérdezni a lányok családfáját és beszámolni a sajátomról, mielőtt ágyba viszem őket.

Most már nem tartott attól, hogy veszélybe kerül a testi épsége, és ennek határozottan örült. De már értette, miért könnyezte meg Joly a lány félelmetes pillantását, mert ha a lány dühös, akkor olyanná vált, mint egy lacsapni készülő vadállat. Nyelt egyet.

- Éponine, nyugodj meg, nem tesz jót a babának.

Nem ezt kellett volna mondania, jutott eszébe, amikor meghallotta saját hangját. A lány felállt és habár egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála, mégis sokkal kisebbnek érezte magát. – Ööö, sajnálom. De a többi utokatesvéremnek nincsenek ikrei, és a hármasikrek is csak egy véletlen – próbálta menteni a menthetőt. Úgy tűnt, sikerült.

- Rendben, megbocsájtok – de Enjolras nem is tudta, hogy miért kéne elnézést kérnie a családjának ezen érdekességét, de inkább csendben maradt. – De esküszöm, Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolras, ha a te mutáns spermáid miatt ikreket várok, megfizetsz érte – suttogta a lány fenyegetően. Nem mert belegondolni, mire gondolt a lány. – És ha hármasikrek – szeme ijesztően csillogott. – ne akard tudni, mi lesz veled, ha ezek itt bent hárman vannak!

Enjolras most bárhol szívesebben lett volna, mint egy légtérben a lánnyal. A doktornő szerencsére visszajött kezében két üveg géllel. Rájuk nézett, mire Éponine visszafeküdt, Enjolras pedig melléült a kényelmetlen műanyag székre.

- Minden rendben?

- Igen, köszönjük, minden a legnagyobb rendben – mosolygott angyalian Éponine. Enjolras csak egy halvány mosolyt eresztett meg.

- Rendben, akkor kezdjük is - Éponine hátradőlt és a doktornő bekapcsolta a monitort.

- Sebastian, nyugodtan jöjjön közelebb, hogy lásson – szólt Dr. Moore, ahogy működésbe hozta a gépet. Enjolras kelletlenül közelebb húzódott, de nagyon tartott a lánytól.

- Ez kicsit hideg lesz – figyelmeztette a doktornő és egy kis folyadékot nyomott a lány hasára. Éponine egy kicsit megborzongott, de akkor Enjolras bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, de félve, mert attól tartott, a lány válaszképp pofon csapja. De nem így történt, Éponine hálásan nézett fel rá és megszorította a kezét. A doktornő most mozgatni kezdte a kis szerkezetet a hasán, mintha keresne valamit. Néhány pillanattal később úgy tűnt, megtalálta. Feléjük fordította a képernyőt.

- Itt is van – mutatott egy foltra a képernyő közepén. – Ez a magzat.

- Egy magzat, ugye? Nem kettő, vagy több? – kérdezte azonnal Enjolras, mire Éponine úgy megszorította a kezét, hogy félt, elszorítja teljesen a vérkeringését.

- Igen, egy körülbelül hét hetes magzatot látok, amiből csak egy baba lesz, ahogy látom.

Enjolras megkönnyelbbülten felsóhajtott, és érezte, hogy Éponine szorítása is lazul a kezén.

- A kitűzött időpont május 14 – számolta ki Dr. Moore.

Az pont a diplomaosztó felé esik. Enjolras remélte, hogy be tudja fejezni az egyetemet és megszerzi a diplomát. Éponine ugyanerre gondolhatott. – Ó, olyan leszek a diplomaosztón, mint egy bálna – morogta. Enjolras megnyugtatóan simogatni kezdte a kezét. _Átveszi a diplomáját, segítek neki, ha ez az utolsó tettem, akkor is._

Enjolras a monitor felé fordult és vizslatni kezdte a képernyőt; a mozgó folt olyan volt, mint egy amőba. Ránézett Éponine-ra, aki ugyanerre gondolt.

- Tudom, hogy most még ne sokat lehet látni – nyugtatta őket Dr. Moore, amikor látta a kétségbeesésüket. – Akarják hallani a szívhangot? – azzal bekapcsolta a hangfalat. – Ez pedig itt a szíve – mutatott a képernyő közepére. Enjolras látta, hogy valami mozog az amőbában. Él, gondolta, és ez fejbe ütötte. Ő és Éponine csináltak valamit, ami él, létezik. Csak pezsgő kellett hozzá, két üveg bor és egy fél üveg vodka, meg persze a szexuális vágyaik. Valami zajt hallott, egy gyorsan lüktető dobogást. – Ez pedig a szívhang.

Érezte, hogy Éponine megragadja a kezét, megint.

- Normális, hogy ilyen gyors? – kérdezte aggódva Éponine.

-Igen, a magzatnak gyakran gyorsabb a szívverése, mint a miénk. A babájuk szíve erősnek tűnik.

Mindketten a képernyőre meredtek és hallgatták a szívdobogást. Csodálva ültek és elmerültek a gondolataikban. Mindenki dicsérte Enjolras kék szemeit, de a fiú arra gondolt, hogy szeretné, ha a baba inkább Éponine hatalmas őzike szemeit örökölné. Meg a mosolyát, főleg az arcán lévő kis göndröcskéket.

- Szeretnének egy képet? – kérdezte Dr. Moore. Éponine bólintott. Nem tudott megszólalni. Enjolras is szótlannak érezte magát, ami nem gyakran esett meg vele.

- Ööö – kezdte halkan. – Nem lehetne kettőt?

- Természetesen – felete kedvesen Dr. Moore. Éponine rámosolygott.

Dr. Moore mindkettőjüknek nyomtatott egy képet, és kikapcsolta a gépet. A szoba üresnek tűnt a szívdobogás nélkül. – Minden rendesen működik. A baba egészséges, a szívverése erős. A többi teendő pedig…

Enjolras figyelmesen hallgatta, hogy mit kell csinálnia Éponine-nak, hogy a baba egészséges legyen. A könyvekben is biztos minden le lesz írva, ezért figyelme elkalandozott és csak a kezében lévő képre tudott koncentrálni. El sem tudta képzeli, hogy lesz ebből a pacából egy kisember. Egy ember formájú ember.

Itt az idő hazamenni. Dr. Moore kijelölte a következő időpontot és elment. Éponine letörölte magáról a gél maradékát és felvette a pólóját. Enjolras nem nézett rá, helyette az amőbás képét nézegette, majd beletette a pénztárcájába.

- Csodálatos, nem? - kérdezte Éponine, már teljesen felöltözve, miközben ő is eltette a képet.

- Igen, az – felelte Enjolras és átvetette karját a lány vállán, aki meg a fiú csípőjét ölelte át, majd kisétáltak az épületből.

_Te is csodálatos vagy_ – gondolta magában Enjolras.


	7. A massza

Egy hatalmas és hihetetlenül puha ágyban ébredt föl. _Várjunk csak_, gondolta, _valami nincs rendben_. Az ő ágy kicsi volt és kemény, az egyik legolcsóbb fajta, amit a piacon lehet kapni. Összezavarva felült. Ahogy körül nézett, meglátta a térképeket és újságokat a falon, rájött, hol is van.

Előző este elpilledt Enjolras kanapéján, miközben tanult. Valószínűleg a fiú fektette le. Ez egész általánossá vált az utóbbi időben. Körülbelül három hét telt el az ultrahangos kivizsgálás óta, tehát most lépett a tizedik hétbe. Nagyon sok időt töltött a fiú lakásában, szinte többet, mint a sajátjában, miközben tervezgették a továbbiakat. Tudta, hogy Enjolras szeret mintent jó előre megtervezni, de rájött, hogy most inkább ő akarja jobban, hogy mindenre felkészüljenek. Ezért határozta el, hogy több időt szentel az egyetemi tanulmányainak, és egész nap csak ezzel foglalkozott. A baba még nem is baba most, ezért a jelennel is kell foglalkoznia. A magzatot csak „Masszának" hívták a beszélgetéseikben. Az Amis ezért azt hitte, hogy valami régi, fekete-fehér horrorfilmről beszélgetnek.

Nagyon édes volt Enjolrastól, hogy ma is átengedte neki az ágyát, ami azt jelentette, hogy ő kénytelen volt a kanapén aludni. Igazából Éponine szerette volna, ha inkább osztoznak az ágyon, de tudta, hogy addig, ameddig nem tisztázzák egészen a kettejük kapcsolatát, ez csak kényelmetlenségekkel járna.

Gyakran fogták egymás kezét, vagy ölelték meg egymást, de nem csókolóztak azóta a bizonyos három héttel ezelőtti alkalom óta. Jobb is így. A tomboló hormonjainak köszönhetően biztos rávetné magát, ha mellette aludna és abból csak zavar és katyvasz lenne. Mariust is alig látta ezekben a hetekben, és attól félt, hogy ha találkoznak, minden érzése újból elönti teljesen, de most nem érzett iránta semmit. Nem úgy Enjolras iránt. Ugyanis rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt, majdnem többet ezalatt a pár hét alatt, mint Mariussal az évek alatt. És Enjolras sokkal jobban törődött vele, mint Marius valaha is.

Összezavarodott, szóval a probléma megoldásán kezdte törni a fejét, vagyis az ágy-ügyön. Utálta magát, amiért kényelmetlenséget okoz Enjolrasnak, és úgy érezte az csak jótékonyságból és sajnálatból segít neki, és semmit nem utált jobban, mint a sajnálkozást, nem akart alamizsnát. Legszívesebben kiabált volna, de tudta, csak a hormonok miatt. _Ne kiabálj vele_, mondta magának újra és újra, _hiszen csak segíteni akar, olyan rendes._ A gondolat közebén Enjolras nyitott be a szobába.

- Nagyszerű, fel is ébredtél! Csináltam reggelit. Az órák mindjárt kezdődnek, szóval ezért is akartalak felkelteni – mondta lelkesen.

Válaszolt volna, hogy hagyja még aludni, de akkor beszivárgott a reggeli isteni illata, de a gyomra mégis felkavarodott. Gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét és a fürdőszoba felé rohant.

Enjolras riadtan követte. - Éponine?

Azonnal kiadta az egész tegnap esti vacsoráját. Ahogy guggolt a kagyló fölött, érezte, hogy valaki fogja a haját és egy meleg kéz megtámasztja a hátát. Pár perc múlva fel tudott hajolni a porcelán kagyló fölül és ránézett Enjolrasra. Az a kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet.

- Minden oké? – kérdezte aggódva és elengedte a lány csapzott haját, ami visszahullott a hátára. Éponine kortyolt párat a pohárból, és kiöblítette a száját.

- Igen, csak még kell egy kis idő – nyögte gyengén. Enjolras óvatosan simogatni kezdte a haját, és a lányt jóleső érzés fogta el, azt gondolta, képes lenne visszafeküdni aludni, vele. Egész eddig sikeresen megúszta többé-kevésbé a reggeli rosszulléteket. Igaz, voltak rosszabb reggelei, de hamar elmúltak. De most a hányinger egyfolytában kínozta, hiába jött ki minden a gyomrából.

Éponine érezte, hogy az erős karok átölelik, és mire felocsúdott, ismét ágyban találta magát. Biztonságban érezte magát de azt akarta, hogy a fiú maradjon vele, és ölelje át, ahogy eddig. Ez meg is akarta mondani, de nem tűnt jó ötletnek, hogy kinyissa a száját. Enjolras az ágy szélére ült.

- Azt hiszem, nem jössz órára – sóhajtotta. – Jól vagy? Felhívjam Dr. Moore-t? – a lány megrázta a fejét. – Biztos? – bólintott. Enjolras óvatosan kisimított néhány tincset az arcából és betakarta. Éponine amennyire tudta, szorosan megfogta és próbálta visszahúzni az ágyra, amikor érezte, hogy el akar menni. Enjolras nem tudta visszautasítani, mire a lány győzedelmesen elmosolyodott, amikor a fiú befeküdt mellé az ágyba, és befurakodott a meleg ölelésébe. Most már sokkal jobban érezte magát és újra elaludt.

* * *

Enjolras egy ideges kopogásra ébredt. Ránézett a mellette alvó Éponine-ra, majd hangtalanul kicsúszott az ágyból. Mielőtt ajtót nyitott volna, megpróbálta kidörzsölni az álmot a szeméből. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor aludt el, csak olyan jó volt a lány mellett, hogy minden másról elfelejtkezett. A nyitott ajtóban az ideges Combeferre állt.

- Oh, hála az égnek – majdnem kiabált. – Azt hittem meghaltál vagy valami hasonló – megtapogatta Enjolrast. – Úgy tűnik, egyben vagy. Enjolras nem értette, mi történik. Ellökte barátja kezét.

– Mi folyik itt?

- Az egyik professzor megállított a folyosón és azt mondta, nem voltál az óráján. Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is hagytál volna ki órát, még a középsuliban sem. Ezért beszéltem néhány csoporttársaddal, akik azt mondták, hogy nem emlékszenek, hogy láttak volna az órákon. Arra gondoltam, hogy talán holtan fekszel a szoba közepén, vagy valahol leütöttek… de úgy látom, csak simán elaludtál, mint egy normális egyetemista. Talán mégsem vagy isten, szegény Grantaire biztos csalódott lesz – viccelődött Combeferre.

Enjolras megrázta a fejét Combeferre kijelentésére, majd az órára pillantott, délután egyet mutatott. Vagyis az összes óráját lekéste, és nem írta meg Éponine tanárainak sem, hogy a lány beteg és nem tud órára menni. Amikor Éponine visszahúzta az ágyba, minden kötelessége azonnal kiment a fejéből. De most ura kell legyen a helyzetnek. Leült a kanapéra, kinyitotta a laptopját és megnyitotta az e-mailjeit. Gondolatai visszakalandoztak Éponine-hoz. Nem akarta felkelteni, de meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy elmúlt a rosszulléte. Lehet, Combeferre kiabálása már fel is ébresztette. Tudta, hogy vannak ezek a reggeli rosszullétek, de ezek most már nem tűntek teljesen normálisnak és aggasztotta a dolog. Fel fogja hívni Dr. Moore-t.

- Enjolras? – majdnem elfelejtette, hogy Combeferre még mindig itt van. – Ez nem Éponine táskája? – mutatott a fekete válltáskára színes gombokkal.

Enjolras tudta, hogy el kell mondania az igazságot, legalábbis egy részét. – Az a helyzet, hogy… Éponine tanulás közben elaludt a kanapén az este, és amikor felébredt, nem érezte jól magát és hányt a fürdőben. Felajánlottam neki az ágyamat, és kihagytam az óráimat, hogy vigyázzak rá. De aztán én is elaludtam a kanapén, és elfelejtettem üzenetet küldeni a tanároknak. Nos, ezt most meg is teszem.

- De márjobban van? Nem kéne szólni Jolynak, hogy vizsgálja meg?

- Nem, már minden rendben, azt hiszem jól lesz – próbált teljes nyugalommal válaszolni. Ha Éponine nem lenne olyan makacs, nem is lenne olyan rossz ötlet megkérni Jolyt, hogy nézze már meg. De így mit tud segíteni az orvostanhallgató, ha nem tudhatja a rosszullétek valódi okát?

- Ööö, Enjolras, mi ez? - Combeferre szórakozottan kezébe vette az asztalon lévő könyvek egyikét, amiben a babanevek voltak. Enjolras megpróbált válaszolni, de látta, hogy Combeferre már a másik könyvet is a kezébe veszi. Az utónévkönyv még viccből is lehetett volna nála, de a többi aligha. Combeferre elnevette magát, amikor elolvasta a címet. - _Mit várj, amikor vársz_? Van valami, amiről tudnom kéne, Enjolras? – kérdezte. Aztán tekintete Éponine táskájára siklott, majd a könyvre, majd a szobára és Enjolrasra majd cikázott össze vissza.

- Éponine…?

- Igen.

- És te vagy az..?

- Igen.

- Huh… - Combeferre lehuppant a székre. Nehéz ennyi információt ilyen gyorsan feldolgozni, hogy a barátai lefeküdtek, és a lány az első alkalommal teherbe esett.

- Mikor…?

- Marius eljegyzési buliján. Vagyis után.

Combeferre bólintott, mint aki sejtette. Majd eszébe jutott valami. – Várj, de az hónapokkal ezelőtt volt. Mióta tudjátok?

- Egy hónapja mondta el nekem. Most tíz hetes terhes.

Combeferre kicsit sértettnek látszott, amiért nem tudta hamarabb ezt az információt, de Enjolras gyorsan magyarázkodni kezdett. – Azt akarta, hogy ne mondjuk el senkinek, várni akar a megfelelő alkalomra. Habár, szerintem hamarosan itt az ideje. A 12. héten már látszódni fog, úgyhogy… Ha addig te sem szólnál senkinek, azt nagyon megköszönnénk.

- Persze, amit csak akartok – sóhajtott még mindig meglepve Combeferre és hátradőlt. Még nem sikerült teljesen feldolgoznia a hallottakat.

- Tehát akkor megtartjátok? És mi van most veletek? Együtt vagytok?

Enjolras nem válaszolt azonnal. – Őszintén, ezt én sem tudom. Tudom, hogy kedvelem. Barátként mindig is kedveltem, de ezek az elmúlt hetek… - nem tudta, hogy folytassa. – Csak szeretek vele lenni – fejezte be végül.

Combeferre csak somolygott magában. Ez azt jelentette 'Enjolrasul', hogy teljesen beleszeretett. Mindig is tudta, hogy barátja táplál valamiféle érzéseket Éponine iránt, de nem vette észre. Nem akarta megemlíteni, mert azt a válasz kapta, hogy persze, hogy szereti, hisz a gyermeke anyja.

- Beszéltél már vele erről? – kérdezte. Kicsit félt, nehogy barátja kiakadjon attól, hogy az érzéseiről kell beszélnie.

- Én csak… néha eljutunk egy pontig… de akkor Éponine visszavonul. Azt hiszem még mindig érez valamit Marius iránt.

Sajnos erre filozófus barátja nem tudott mit felelni. A félelmei valósnak tűntek. Mindenki ismerte a lány érzéseit, csak maga Marius nem vette észre. Mindenesetre nehéz volt tanácsot adni, pláne, hogy folyton eszébe jutott, hogy Enjolras már lefeküdt a lánnyal. Szexeltek… vagyis nincs értelme a játszadozásnak.

- És Éponine tényleg beteg, vagy…?

- Reggeli rosszullét, de már elég régóta tart, és kezdek aggódni miatta. Felébresszem szerinted?

De akkor Éponine kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját és belépett a nappaliba.

- Enjolras? – szólította meg halkan. – Azt hiszem most már jól vagyok – azzal megpróbált mosolyogni, de látszott rajta, hogy nincs teljesen jól. Álltak egy darabig, amikor Éponine észrevette, Enjolras nincs egyedül. Hallotta ugyan a hangokat, de azt hitte, csak telefonál. Gyorsan valami hihető dolgon kezdett gondolkodni. – Oh, szia Combeferre. Tudom, hogy furcsának látszik, hogy kijövök Enjolras hálószobájából, de… - észrevette a könyvet a fiú kezében. Szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől.

Enjolras követte a pillantását és felsóhajtott.

- Tudja. Sajnálom, de el kellett mondanom. És majd ki kell találnunk valamit arra az esetre, ha valaki idegen bejön a szobába.

- Um… gratulálok? – mosolyodott el félve Combeferre.

- Köszi – felelt Éponine szelíden. Leült Combeferre és Enjolras közé a kanapéra. – Rendben. Úgyis hamarosan el kell mondanom mindenkinek. Változik a testem, és ezt mások is hamarosan észre veszik.

- Igen, Grantaire a múltkor említette is, hogy szerinte megnőttek a melleid – csúszott ki Combeferre száján. Ahogy kimondta, meg is bánta, hogy nem gondolkodott előtte. Először Éponine-ra nézett, aki meglepetten nézett rá, majd Enjolrasra, akinek tátva maradt a szája a meglepetéstől.

- Bocsánat – mondta őszintén Combeferre. – Nem tudom, miért mondtam. Azt hiszem még mindig sokkolt a hír, hogy Enjolras szexelt.

Éponine kuncogni kezdett. – Olyan szűzies ugye?

- Hé – háborodott fel Enjolras. – Nem is vagyok szűzies!

- Pedig olyan vagy, barátom – felelte Combeferre, aki szintén felderült.

- Elfelejtetted, hogy Grantaire milyen megjegyzést tett Éponine-ra?

Enjolras Combeferre-re nézett, majd barátnőjére, de az vállat vont.

- Nyugi, később bemosok Grantaire-nek azért a megjegyzésért – mondta csillogó szemekkel Éponine, majd lenézett a mellkasára. – De, tudjátok mit? A mellem tényleg sokkal nagyobb lett. Azt hiszem vennem is kell egy új melltartót.

Enjolras nem tehetett róla, de ő is odanézett, ahová a lány. A pólója határozottan jobban feszült azon a helyen, mint általában. Elvörösödött.

Éponine észrevette a pillantását. – Na! A szemem itt fönn van! – de titokban örült annak, hogy a fiú nézi. Elgondolkodott, mit tenne most, ha nem ülne itt egy barátjuk.

- Bocs - motyogta Enjolras még mindig fülig pirosan. Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Éponine nem is mérges. Inkább… fürkészően figyeli. Combeferre érezte, hogy valami van a csöndben. A szexuális feszültséget szinte vágni lehetett. Kicsit aggódott a barátaiért és kínosan érezte magát, mint aki zavarja őket. Legszívesebben felállt volna ész észrevétlenül kisurrant volna a lakásból. De Enjolras észbe kapott és megrázta magát. Óvatosan barátjára nézett, és meglepettnek látszott, hiszen egy percig el is felejtette, hogy ott van. Végül megszólalt. – Szeretnéd megnézni a képet?

Habár Combeferre tényleg el akart menekülni a szobából, mégis azt felelte. – Igen, természetesen - Enjolras elővette a pénztárcáját és kivette a fényképet, majd átadta Combeferre-nek.

Éponine érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy a fiú hetek óta a pénztárcájában hordja a fényképet. _Ostoba hormonok,_ gondolta. Bár most nem egészen volt biztos benne, hogy a hormonok hibája. Combeferre bandzsított, de nem látott semmit.

- Még nem nagyon látszik, ezért is hívjuk Éponine-nal Masszának. De láttuk a szívverését, sőt, hallottuk is – magyarázta lelkesen Enjolras. Combeferre torka kiszáradt, amikor meghallotta a Massza szót. Már régóta nem hallotta ennyire lelkesen beszélni valamiről barátját.

– Ó, akkor erről beszéltél tegnap Éponine-nal? Azt hittem valami horrorfilm – nevette el magát és tovább nézte a képet.

Így álltak pár percig.

– Ö, Combeferre - kezdte Éponine habozva. – Enjolras és én arra gondoltunk, hogy… lennél a baba keresztapja?

- Komolyan? – teljesen meglepődött. Érezte, hogy elérzékenyül, majd oldalra pillantott Enjolrasra, aki bólintott.

- Éponine először Grantaire-t javasolta, de az nevettséges, mert… - Enjolras nem tudta befejezni, mert Combeferre megölelte.

- Megtisztelő lenne – suttogta halkan.

Enjolras először meglepődött, de aztán ő is megölelte marátját. Pár percig így álldogáltak, majd megpaskolták egymás hátát (ez ilyen férfi dolog lehet, gondolta Éponine), majd szétváltak.

- Azt hiszem…

- Nekem meg kell írnom az e-maileket.

- Nekem órára kell mennem.

- Igen.

Combeferre visszaadta a fotót Enjolrasnak. Éponine szórakozva nézte őket. A fiúk hülyék, gondolta. Combeferre megállt az ajtóban és visszafordult. – Tényleg szívből gratulálok, nagyon örülök nektek. És jó tudni, hogy Courfeyrac tévedett. Enjolras mégsem olyan, mint egy Ken baba, aminek nem működik a farka.

Combeferre gyorsan becsukta az ajtót és megmenekült a felé dobott párna elől.


	8. Kávéházi pillanatok II

Éponine lehúzta vécét és a fürdőszoba falának dőlt. Most a saját lakásában töltötte az éjszakát a héten először. Akkor még jó ötletnek tűnt. Hamár fizet érte, legalább egyszer aludjon itthon a héten. De most, ahogy megtörölte a száját egy törölközővel, rájött, hogy hiányzik neki Enjolras. Mindig ott volt mellette, fogta a haját, és megnyugtató dolgokat suttogott a fülébe. Ráadásul isteni pirítóst csinál, ami az egyetlen étel, ami úgy tűnik, megmaradt benne mostanában.

Kiegyenesedett és belenézett a tükörbe. Szörnyen festett. Sötét karikák a szeme alatt, és soványabb, mint mielőtt teherbe esett volna. Tudta, hogy Enjolras aggódik miatta. Igazából ő is aggódott egy kicsit, habár ezt nem említette neki. Tiltakozott az ellen, hogy nem maradt nála estére, de a lány erősködött, hogy el kell jönnie. Elkezdett fogat mosni, miközben az előző estére gondolt. Nem tudta, miért volt ilyen eltántoríthatatlan; talán a hormonok kezdenek újra megőrülni. Enjolras négy napja a kanapén aludt és ettől lelkiismeretfurdalása volt. Aztán elkezdett kiabálni valamit a nők egyenlőségéről, és hogy szeretne a saját ágyában aludni az éjjel. Ráadásul még fasiszta diktátornak is nevezte a fiút. Majd elnézést kell kérnie tőle emiatt.

Öblögetett, majd ismét a tükörbe nézett. Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban úgy nézne ki, mint aki terhes. Néha azt hitte, csak képzeli az egészet. Most 12 hetes terhes, és már látszódnia kellene. Érzett ugyan változásokat a testében, de nem látta kívülről a jeleit. Felemelte a pólóját és oldalt fordult a tükörnek, majd a hasára nézett. Valami már mintha kidudorodna. Igen, határozottan van ott valami, ami tegnap este még nem volt ott. Vagy csak nem vette észre? De most látszik. Valójában olyan, mintha jól teleette volna magát, de ez is valami. Elmosolyodott. Alig várta, hogy megmutassa Enjolrasnak. Azt kívánta, bárcsak hallgatott volna rá, és maradt volna ott vele. Hirtelen megszólalt a telefonja és Enjolras képe jelent meg a kijelzőn. Még mindig mosolyogva felvette.

- Hallo?

- Szia, itt a barátságos fasiszta diktátor a szomszédból. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy érzed magad ma reggel.

Éponine megborzongott. – Nagyon sajnálom a tegnap estét. Nem is tudom, miért mondtam olyanokat.

- Semmi para. Még senki sem hasonlított úgysem Joseph Stalinhoz. Egyébként a személyiségre céloztál vagy a külsejére? Mert szerintem nincs olyan bajszom. Egyébként, Stalin kommunista volt, nem fasizta. Az Mussolini volt.

Éponine sóhajtott, csak Enjolras képes analizálni a történelmi megjegyzéseket, amiket a hülye hormonjai mondattak vele. – Bocs, de nem vagyok olyan töri-buzi mint te. De ha jobban érzed magad tőle, bevallom, azt kívánom, bárcsak nálad maradtam volna.

- Miért, rosszul vagy ma reggel is? Vigyek pirítóst?

- Rosszul voltam, de most már jobb. És ne aggódj annyit miattam, megyek az óráimra. Majd eszek egy Cerbona szeletet előtte. Vagy bármi mást a büfében – próbálta megnyugtatni Éponine. Úgy döntött, a kis dudort nem említi, majd személyesen mutatja meg.

-Oké – felelt Enjolras, de nem volt meggyőző. – Csak igyál elég vizet és vedd be a vitaminjaidat is.

- Igen anyu – morogta Éponine. – Komolyan ne aggódj. Megvagyok, de mennem kell, de később találkozunk a Musainban, ugye?

-Igen, de hívj, ha bármi van, rosszul vagy, vagy éhes vagy, vagy bármi.

- Megígérem. Na megyek, és te is siess, te messzebb laksz az egyetemtől, el fogsz késni, ha nem indulsz el. Szóval menj, mert majd el akarok dicsekedni pár hónap múlva azzal, hogy a gyerekem apja 4,5 fölötti átlaggal diplomázott le. Ne rontsd le nekem!

Szinte hallotta Enjolras mosolyát a telefonban. – Oké, megyek. Egyél! Legalább gyümölcsöt. Tudod, nálam van mindig.

- Szia Enjolras – gyorsan letette a telefont. Még órákig tudtak volna beszélni. Összeszedte magát, egy bő pólót és egy kényelmes farmert vett fel, amiben nem látszik a kis dudor. Hamarosan új ruhákat kell vásárolnia. El kéne mondania Musichettának és elhívnia segíteni. Habár megnézte volna, ha Enjolras jön el vele vásárolni, biztos szórakoztató lett volna. Nagyon utálta a plázákat ugyanis. Felkapta a műzliszeletet és elindult az órájára.

Pár órával később a Musain felé sétált, a napja nagyon gyorsan elröppent. Nem veszett össze senkivel, ami nagy teljesítmény volt tőle, ráadásul egész nap jól volt. Amikor összefutott Combeferre-rel, az egy almát és két banánt nyomott a kezébe. Tehát Enjolras őt is bevette az Etessük meg Éponine-t brigádba.

Boldogan integetett Grantaire-nek, amikor belépett a kávéházba, de az inkább elkerülte. Ez általános reakció volt mostanában az Amisoknál, ugyanis az utóbbi időben legendás hangulatváltozásai voltak, amiket a hormonjainak köszönhetett. Sajnos Grantaire mindig a legrosszabb perceiben volt ott. Muszáj volt valahogy megbosszulnia a melles megjegyzését is, de kicsit messzire ment. Feltöltött egy videót a YouTube-ra, amin 11 évesen sztepptáncot táncol és ez csorbítaná a férfias jóhírét. Úgy találta, hogy beírta a Google-be Grantaire nevét, és ezt dobta ki, de senki más nem tudott róla. A linket priváttá alakította, de elküldte Grantaire-nek azzal, hogy vigyázzon, mert hatalmában áll nyilvánossá is tenni. Ezzel teljesen zavarba hozta a fiút, akinek fogalma sem volt, miért érdemelte ki ezt. Nem akarta elmondani neki, hogy a melltartó méretének számáról van szó, ezért csak annyit mondott: - Tudod te, miről van szó. Grantaire ezért félt a lánytól, a többiek meg csak azt látták, hogy Grantaire-re milyen hatással van, ezért ők is tartottak tőle.

Enjolras nagyon mulatságosnak tartotta, és néha ütemesen dobogni kezdett a lábával Grantaire jelenlétében, amitől az teljesen kikészült. Ugyanis Enjolras volt az egyetlen, akinek a lány megmutatta a videót. Éponine úgy gondolta, megérdemli, mert egyszer Grantaire ellopta Enjolras összes ruháját, kivéve az alsónadrágját. Éppen Joly és Musichetta lakásában voltak, amikor ellopta a ruhadarabokat és elment. Csak órákkal később tért vissza. És természetesen rajta voltak Enjolras ruhái. Csodálkozott, hogy hogy tudta egyáltalán lelopni róla, és hogy a nadrágja nélkül Enjolras hogy tudott intézkedni az ügyben. Talán beveti az új erejét, és kifaggatja Grantaire-t.

Az emléket felidézve, amikor Enjolras kétségbeesetten kiáltott Grantaire-re: - _Most komolyan Grantaire, hova a picsába dugtad a nadrágomat_? -jobban feltöltődött, mint egy tucat kávétól. Még mindig mosolygott, amikor egyszer csak észrevette a hirtelen előtte termett Enjolrast.

- Hé – mosolygott rá. – Mit adhatok?

- Um... – habozott az, és elég zavartnak tűnt. Valószínűleg kávét akart kérni, de nem akarta, hogy a lány szenvedjen miatta, hogy el kell készítenie. Vagy arra is gondolt, hogy a veszekedésük az oka, de ezt a nevetséges gondolatot azonnal elűzte a fejéből.

- Egy kávét kérek, cukor nélkül, tejjel, de… Musichetta nem csinálnád meg inkább te? Nem Éponine ellen, de te sokkal jobban csinálod.

Musichetta összezavarodott, de teljesítette a kívánságát. Éponine látta a bocsánatkérést a fiú arcán. Igazából elég béna kifogás volt, a kávét ugynis egy félek éppen lehetett megcsinálni, mert csak egy kávégép volt, és egy kanál kávé bele, aztán csak ki kell tölteni a csészébe.

- Egyébként Éponine, itt a narancs, amit kértél, hogy hozzak – tett le egy hatalmas gyümölcsöt a pultra és sokatmondón pillantott rá. Éponine jegesen fogadta, de elvette a narancsot.

- Nagyon szépen köszönöm a figyelmességed, Enjolras – morogta a fogai közt. Musichetta még mindig meghökkenve nézett, amikor odaadta a kávét.

- Szívesen, Éponine. Meg kéne enned most; mindig szüksége van a szervezetnek egy kis vitaminra, ha tudod mire célzok. És kösz a kávét Musichetta – azzal letett egy kis aprót az asztalra.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Musichetta.

- Semmi – erőltetett meg egy mosolyt Éponine és elkezdte megpucolni a narancsot. Éhes volt, de nem akarta bevallani. Már éppen beleharapott az első gerezdbe, amikor kivágódott az ajtó és Marius viharzott be.

- Éponine, szükségem van a segítésgedre! Nem bánod, ha elrabolom egy percre Musichetta? - Musichetta megrázta a fejét. – Kösz!

Marius karon ragadta és a sarokban lévő üres asztalhoz ültette. Éponine magán érezte Enjolras kísérő pillantását minden mozdulatát.

- Szóval, ahogy tudod Éponine, az egyik legözelebbi barátom vagy – kezdte Marius. Éponine nem tudta, akarja-e tovább hallgatni. – És azt hiszem Cosette barátja is. - Éponine majdnem felhorkant. Cosette kedves volt, de alig beszélgettek eddig többet egy-két szónál. – És Cosette egyik barátnője nem tud eljönni az esküvőre, és ő koszorúslány lett volna. És most nincs meg a létszám. Szükségünk van még egyre, és arra gondoltam, hogy te lehetnél, Cosette pedig egyet értett velem. Hatalmas szivességet tennél ezzel Éponine, Cosette-nek nincs sok barátnője a városban – várakozó tekintettel vizslatta.

Éponine nem igazán tudta, mit mondjon. Az eskövő márciusban lesz, akkor ő márhét hónapos terhes. Nem hitte, hogy Cosette szeretne egy dagadt bálnát látni az esküvőjéb vattacukornak öltözve, ami elvonja róla a figyelmet. És egyáltalán nem szeretett volna koszorúslány lenni. Elhatározta, hogy egyszerűen visszautasítja; hiszen mindig kedves volt hozzá, nem fog megharaguni.

- Marius, tudod, hogy te is az egyik legjobb barátom vagy…

Úgy tűnt, Marius félreértette, mert kitört belőle egy boldog ölelés. – Ó, nagyon nagyon köszönöm Éponine! Cosette annyira izgatott lesz! Fel is hívom most azonnal!

Éponine szégyenében elpirult. És megijedt. Vajon Marius megérzi a baba-dudorát, de úgy tűnt nem vette észre, és kirohant telefonálni. Bosszantotta, hogy Marius nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondatot. _Legyen_, gondolta, _ha Cosette azt szeretné, hogy elrontsam a csodálatos esküvői látképét, azt csak Mariusnak köszönheti._

És hirtelen rábredt arra, hogy egy olyan fiú esküvőjén lesz koszorúslány, aki után évekig futott. És most mégsem érez semmit. Természetesen bosszantotta Marius egy kicsit, de nem zaklatta fel. És amikor megölelte, nem érzett semmit azon kívül, hogy nehogy felfedezze a kis titkát. Tehát vége, végleg, már tényleg nem érdekli. Megelégedve elmosolyodott. Amikor felpillantott, látta, Enjolras őt bámulja. Sértettnek tűnt, mert elkapta a tekintetét. Éponine nem tudta, mi ütött belé. Nem volt sok ideje ezen tanakodni, mert Musichetta sürgetően intett felé, és a növekvő sorra mutatott.

Éponine visszament segíteni, és a sor nem akart csökkenni, egészen a záróráig. Éponine teljesen kimerült, alig bírt állni a lábán.

- Éponine, nem baj, ha ma te zársz? - kérdezte Musichetta. Éponine majdnem visszautasította, de tudta, hogy estére Jolyval terveztek egy romantikus randevút, ezért inkább nemet intett. – Pesze, egyáltalán nem.

- Köszönöm köszönöm! - Musichetta megragadta Joly kezét és integetve elhagyták a kávéházat. Éponine mélyen felsóhajtott és elkezdte letörölni a pultot, majd az ajtóhoz sétált és elfordította a nyitva-zárva táblát. Körbenézett a helységben, és megakadt a szeme Enjolras szőke fürtjein, amint a könyve fölé hajol. Már csak ketten voltak a kávéházban. Éponine dúdolászni kezdett, miközben folytatta az asztalok törölgetését. Néhány perc múlva lépteket hallott közeledni.

- Hallom, akkor koszorúslány leszel? – érdeklődőtt Enjolras. Kicsit hamiskásan nézett rá, és a mosolya is erőltetett volt. – Tudod, hogy márciusban már…

- Hét hónapos terhes leszek? Igen, valahogy eszembe jutott. Megpróbátam visszautasítani Marius ajánlatát, de ő úgy látszik meg se hallotta – sóhajtott Éponine. – Szerintem Cosette ki is fog rúgni, amikor megtudja az igazat.

Kínos csend telepedett rájuk, de aztán Éponine-nak eszébe jutott a nagy hír.

- Majd elfelejtettem! Mutatnom kell valamit!

- Mit? – kérdezte felcsigázva Enjolras. Éponine levette a kötényét.

- Nézd! Már van egy kis pocakom! – kiáltotta izgatottan. Enjolras vizsgálgatni kezdte.

- Esküszöm, hogy itt van – azzal felemelte a pólóját és oldalt fordult.

Enjolras nyíltan elmosolyodott, és a kínos csönd emléke elpárolgott. – Tényleg, mintha látnék valamit – mondta visszafojtottan.

- Na, gyerünk, fogd meg! – a lány már szinte kiabált. Az izgalma a tetőfokára hágott, megragadta a fiú kezét és a kis dudorra helyezte.

- Azt hiszem, érzem – mondta gyengéden. – Itt tényleg van valami! Igen, most már biztos – mosolygott a lányra.

- Ugye? – lelkendezett, és megjelentek a göndröcskék az arcán. Enjolras tekintete a hasáról a nagy barna szemekhez vándorolt. A lány is a szemébe nézett. Hosszú ideig maradtak ebben a pózban, átitatódva a boldogsággal. Egyikük sem merte megtörni a pillanatot. Lassan átalakult valami mássá a boldogságuk, és arcuk félelmetesen köszeledett egymáshoz.

Enjolras érezte, hogy a keze már nem a lány hasán van, hanem az arcán kalandozik, félresimítva néhány rakoncátlan szálat a szeméből. Megtörte a szemkontaktust és a szájára nézett. Mire észbe kapott, már csókolóztak.

Egyáltalán nem volt lassú és gyengéd. Tele volt tűzzel és szenvedéllyel, ami az elmúlt hetekben felgyülemlett bennük. Érezte, hogy a szája forrón csókolja a lányét, és nem akarta abbahagyni, mintha sose lenne elég. Éponine beletúrt a hajába, mire az ő keze lecsúszott a derekára. Szájával lejjebb kezdett felfedező útra menni, csókolta a nyakát, a füle alatt, a kulcscsontját. Amikor a dekoltázs felé ért, Éponine nem tudta visszafogni a sóhajtását. Enjolras éhes szemekkel nézett fel rá és újra megcsókolta. Éponine a fiú alsó ajkába harapott és beszívta, és mosolyogva konstatálta, hogy ezúttal a másikból tört fel egy sóhaj. Enjolras hirtelen felkapta és felültette a pultra.

Éponine kicsit meglepődött, de ajkaik nem váltak szét. Most a fiú is visszaharapott és a lánynak szinte elakadt a lélegzete. Aztán rájött, túl sok ruha van rajtuk, ideje megszabadulni tőlük. Elkezdte simogatni a fiút a póló alatt. Érezte a feszülő izmokat, amik önkéntelenül összerándultak az érintésétől. Megpróbálta feljebb húzogatni a pólót, mire a fiú megértette, mit akar. Egy pillanatra félbeszakadt a csók, amikor áthúzta a fején a felsőt, de aztán újra egymásra találtak, amint a földön landolt a ruhadarab. Éponine simogatni kezdte a csupasz hátát és belemosolygott a csókba, amikor érezte a másik lihegését. Most válaszként Enjlolras keze csúszott a lány pólója alá, majd megállította a mozdulatot, mintha engesélyt kérne.

Éponine megcsókolta a szögletes állát, és gyengén beleharapott a fülébe. Ezt igennek vette. Gyorsan megszabadította a lányt a felsőjétől, de az a másodperc, amikor ajkaik nem találkoztak, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Amikor lekerült a lány pólója is a földre, megragadta a fiút a hajánál és magára húzta. Egyik kezével a mellére húzta a fiúét és mindketten egyszerre nyögtek fel. Enjolras ismét a lány nyakát kezdte harapdálnii és lassan haladt a kulcscsontja felé. Éponine tudta, hogy ez látszódni fog másnap, de nem érdekelte. Beletúrt a fiú hajába, amikor a nyakát csókolgatta, majd keze lejjebb siklott a nadrágja cipzárja felé, de akkor a fiú hátra húzódott. Éponine tiltakozott a távolság ellen és megpróbálta visszahúzni magára a férfit.

- Csak… adj egy percet, Éponine – kérte rekedten, megpróbálva levegőhöz jutni. Még lihegett, amikor bőrén érezte a lány érintését. Éponine összezavarodott, de adott egy percet a másiknak, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. Ujjai közé vett pár szőke tincset és játszani kezdett velük, amitől úgy tűnt, a fiú megnyugszik egy kicsit.

- Én csak… Csak tudnom kell, hogy helyesen tesszük-e – tolta el végül magától és tiszta tekintettel nézett a szemébe, de még tele vággyal.

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte reszketve Éponine, mert nem találta a hangját. Enjolras megcirógatta a lány vállát.

- Csak tudnom kell, hogy érzel Marius iránt, mert ma amikor megölelt, elvörösödtél és utána mosolyogtál.

Abbahagyta a simogatást és megint a szemébe fúrta tekintetét, de aztán látta, hogy Éponine összegubancolódott haja a szemébe hullik, ezért kisimította az arcából és finoman megérintette a puha, nedves száját.

– Tudom, hogy érzek irántad valamit Éponine. Akarom ezt az egészet, akarlak téged – keze lecsúszott a hasára. – Mindhármunkat együtt.

Visszanézett a szemébe. – Csak tudni akarom, hogy te is így érzed– reménykedve és félelemmel nézett rá.

Éponine nem tudott válaszolni. Azt tudta, hogy nem akarja Mariust többé. De az, amit most hallott, megijesztette. Vele akart lenni, de a fiútól ez úgy hangzott: örökre. Soha nem volt semmi biztos az életében. Nem tudta, mi az, hogy örökre, mert semmi nem tartott sokáig az életében. De most itt van neki ez, de mi van, ha ez is elmúlik, mint minden más? Fülében csengett Montparnasse hangja: _csak egy jó baszás, semmi más._

Bizonytalan volt az egész életében, mindig a mának élt, nem a jövőnek. De most már nem csak magára kell gondolnia. Megijedt. Kinyitotta a száját, de nem jött ki hang a torkán.

A csöndet Enjolras válasznak tekintette. Keze lehullot a lány arcáról és hátra lépett. Arcán látszott a csalódás.

– Még mindig szereted? – kérdezte szomorúan. Éponine nem tudott válaszolni, nem működtek a hangszálai. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, hogy megmagyarázza, nem, már nem szereti Mariust, de retteg attól, hogy beleszeressen Enjolrasba.

- Tudtam. Éreztem, hogy még mindig szereted. Tudtam, amikor hazakísértelek akkor éjjel. Annyira barom voltam, hogy azt gondoltam, hogy te… - elcsuklott a hangja. – El… El kell mennem.

Fölkapta a földről a pólóját, ahová a lány ledobta és gyorsan áthúzta a fején. Elindult a kijárat felé, de megállt és visszafordult. Lehajolt és a lány pólóját is felvette, odalépett hozzá és az ölébe tette. Még egyszer egymás szemébe néztek és Éponine látta a fájdalmat a szemében, és akart mondani valamit, de teljesen ledermedt. Enjolras gyorsan sarkon fordult, felkapta a táskáját és elrohant.

- Enjolras? – kiáltott utána végül rekedten. De már nem hallotta meg, elment. Csönd volt. Éponine érezte, hogykönnycseppek gördülnek végig az arcán.

_Lehet, hogy jobb így,_ gondolta, _de akkor miért érzem magam ennyire szarul?_


	9. Nélküled

Éponine alig látta Enjolrast a következő napokban. Hétvége volt, szóval mindenki a Café Musainban töltötte a szabadidejét. Az első nap, amikor újra találkoztak, kerülték egymás pillantását, amit az Amis tagjai nem vettek észre. Egy-két szónál többet nem beszéltek egész nap, de Éponine észrevette, hogy fel-fel tűnik egy-egy alma a táskája mellett, vagy a pulton, miután kávét rendelt Musichettától.

Következő nap már feltűnt a barátaiknak is, hogy megváltozott a hangulat, és ez kettejük miatt van. Bahorel délután elcsípte a lányt és egyszerűen megkérdezte: - Behúzzak neki egyet? Csak mondanod kell, és habozás nélkül megteszem.

Éponine a fejét rázta, de elvigyorodott az ajánlatra. Tudta, hogy igazat mond, pedig Enjolrást a vezetőjének tekinti. De mosolya hamar leolvadt, amikor eszébe jutott a szőke férfi, és hogy nem ezt érdemli tőle.

Még Mariusak is feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben, mert Enjolras gyakran vezette le a feszültségét rajta. Éponine kis bűntudatot érzett, hogy Mariust tette meg bűnbaknak. De ez elpárolgott, amikor Marius leült mellé beszélgetni.

- Éponine, nem akarom megkérdezni, de muszáj, mit csináltál Enjolrassal? Csak azért, mert tudom, hogy a múltkor Grantaire-t is kikészítetted. Szerintem most túl messzire mentél, mert egyfolytában ingerült és olyan, mintha bármelyik percben nekiugrana valakinek. Még soha nem láttam ilyennek és aggódom - Éponine igyekezett visszafogni magában a feltörő indulatokat. Lehet, hogy megkéri Bahorelt, hogy inkább Mariusnak húzzon be egyet. Nem igaz, hogy azt gondolják, hogy ő csinált valamit Enjolrassal, és nem fordítva. Bár beismerte, a feltételezés közel áll az igazsághoz.

Elfojtotta a dühét és csak jegesen válaszolt.

– Nem, nem csináltam semmiféle tréfát vele. Mit kérsz a kávédba? – amikor kiszolgálta a barátját és az visszaindult az aszalához, elkapta Enjolras pillantását. Rájött, hogy azt hiheti, most ábrándozik Mariusról. Sóhajtott, amikor pár perccel később hallotta, hogy Enjolras megint idegesen szólt vissza Mariusnak. A gyomra felkavarodott és fájdalmasan összerándult, ezért kisietett a mosdóba, és megpróbált nem futni. Érezte, hogy Enjolras követi a tekintetével, és amikor pár perc múlva visszatért, még mindig aggódva figyeli. Szerencsére senki más nem vette észre sietős kiugrását a mosdóba. Visszament a pultba, és meglepődött, amikor meglátta, hogy Enjolras közeledik felé. Musichetta nem volt ott, tíz percre kiment szünetelni, tehát most egyedül volt. Eltelt egy csöndes perc.

- Um, egy borsmentás teát kérek – rendelt a fiú, kerülve a pillantását. Éponine kíváncsian fürkészte, de elkészítette a teát és letette elé. A fiú kifizette, aztán némán visszatolta a lány elé. – Segít elmulasztani a rosszulléteket – hadarta és gyorsan megfordult, majd visszament az asztalukhoz. Éponine érezte, hogy elhomályosul a tekintete, de nem engedte, hogy a könnycseppek megdagadjanak, gyorsan kisöpörte őket a szeméből. Néhány barátjuk kíváncsian nézett felé, de gyorsan elfordult és belekortyolt a teába. Csak Combeferre volt az, aki megértően bólintott és megeresztett felé egy mosolyt.

A következő nap vasárnap volt. Semmi dolga nem akadt, ezért az egész napot pihenésnek és olvasásnak szentelte. Tanult a kanapéján, és ezernyi gondolat cikázott az agyában. Néha ki kellett rohannia a vécére, és utána mindig elsírta magát. Rémes órák voltak ezek, és akkor majdnem felhívta Enjolrast. Tudta, hogy idejönne, ha megkérné, de túl büszke volt hozzá, hogy megtegye. Este kívánságai meghallgatásra találtak, ugyanis megjelent Enjolras szelleme Combeferre formájában és hozott neki kaját. Tudta, hogy a csomag valójában kitől származik, de egyikük sem említette meg. A konyhában letette a kaját és nekiállt elkészíteni a Fettuccine Alfredot. Nem sikerült olyan jól, mint ahogy Enjolras készíti, de azért megette. Megölelgette Combeferre-t, mielőtt az elment és megköszönt neki mindent. Még visszafordult az ajtóból.

- Csak kell neki egy kis idő – mondta szomorúan és búcsút intett.

A következő nap Enjolras már megejtett felé egy sziát, amikor összetalálkoztak az egyetem folyosóján. Ugyanaznap később a Musainben már rá is mosolygott ésa kezébe nyomott egy üveg vizet. Ez határozottan egy fejlődés. Combeferre rendszeresen ellátta kajával, főként gyümölcsökkel, aminek nagy részét nem tudta megenni. De ezt nem említette neki vagy Enjolrasnak.

Épp a kávégépet mosta ki szerdán, amikor az egész történt. Reggel megint borzalmasan rosszul volt, ki is kellett hagynia az első óráját, mert nem bírt felállni a vécétől. Mindig ivott borsmenta teát és segített is általában, de ma valahogy nem, a hányinger sehogy sem akart elmúlni. Tartott egy kis szüneteta gép pucolása közben, és észrevette, hogy valaki egy banánt tett a pultra. Nem látta, mikor tették oda, de amikor felnézett, meglátta a fiú pillantását, ami azt sugallta neki: _jobb, ha megeszed azt a banánt. _

_Istenem, de szeretem_. Éponine-ba úgy hasított a felismerés, mint a villámcsapás, de tudta, hogy igaz. Szeretett benne mindent, a szemét, a haját, a makacsságát, a beteges listakészítését és redszerezését. Szerette, ahogy olvassa a terhességre felkészítő könyveket, és a lelkesedését, ahogy mindig beszélt róla. Szerette, ahogy hozzáér, amikor tarta a haját a vécé fölött, és amikor megfogta a hasát, és amikor a puha ajkai szomjasan az övéhez értek. Már nem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a jövőben, és hogy fog érezni; csak az érdekelte, hogy most mit érez.

Szerette és már nem félt az érzéseitől. Csak azt a hihetetlen erős vonzódást érezte, hogy most azonnal oda akar rohanni hozzá és megcsókolni, akár az egész társagág előtt. Újra megkereste a kék szempárt és rámosolygott, hogy előbukkantak a gödröcskéi, és látta, hogy a fiú is visszamosolyog rá. Napok óta először öntötte el a boldogság, azóta, hogy Enjolras keze hozzáért a pocakjához pont itt, ahol most is áll.

Éponine tett pár lépést felé, de hirtelen olyan nehéz lett minden. Mintha zseléből lennének a csonjai. Enjolras és a többiek egyre távolabb és távolabb szálltak tőle. Megszédült, mintha az egész világ forogna körülötte. Enjolras nyugtalanul nézte, majd gyorsan felpattant a helyéről, aztán már csak őt látta. Érezte, hogy elkapja egy kéz, és lekíséri a földre. Sok kis színes pont táncolt a szeme előtt, majd már a földön találta magát.

Aztán nedvességet érzett a lába között. Imádkozott, hogy bárcsak bepisilt volna, mert a másik lehetőségre nem mert gondolni. Hallotta Musichetta sikoltását valahonnan messziről, és látta, hogy Enjolras fölé hajol, érezte a kezet a vállán. Szemei aggodalmasan csillogtak. Már biztonságban érezte magát és elmosolyodott, miközben azt suttogta :

- Sebastian.

Látta, hogy a fiú szája mozog, de nem hallotta mit mond. Aztán minden egyre homályosabb lett és végül elsötétült előtte a kép.


	10. Valami nem jó

Teljes bizonyossággal állíthatjuk, hogy nem ez volt Enjolras legjobb hete. Tudta, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik. Éponine a gyermekét várta, és ezt nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Igen, nagyon fájt neki fizikailag is, hogy látnia kell nap mint nap. Még soha senki iránt nem érzett így, és szenvedett, hogy a lány nem így érez iránta. Nem tudta, mi tévő legyen, kerülte a pillantását Musainban is és az egyetemen is.

De nem tudta megállni, hogy nem gondoljon rá. Nagyon aggódott érte. Látta, hogy még mindig borzasztóan sovány, és ahelyett, hogy magára szedne pár kilót, inkább lefogyott. Alig tudott este aludni, mert nem tudta, hogy rendesen eszik-e egész nap, iszik-e, bevette-e a vitaminjait. Tudta, hogy még mindig vannak reggeli rosszullétei, és féltette egyedül hagyni ezzel a problémájával. Rávette Combeferre-t, hogy segítsen neki, bevásárolt és elküldte barátjával a csomagot, és megbízta, hogy főzzőn vacsorát neki. De egy kis hang azt mondta a fejében, hogy hiába, ez nem segít a reggeli rosszullétekben.

Látta, hogy a barátai aggódnak érte, alig beszélt, mindig fáradt volt és ingerült. Még Grantaire is felhagyott a heccelésével, mert nem működött. Bahorel viszont Éponine miatt aggódott, és úgy méregette Enjolrast, mintha mindjárt behúzna neki egyet. Enjolras örült, hogy valaki dühös rá, mert ő is haragudott magára, hogy cserbenhagyja a terhes Éponine-t, amikor annak szüksége lenne rá.

Marius volt Enjolras elfojtott haragjának célpontja. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú nem tehet róla, hogy érez iránta Éponine, hiszen egy másik lánnyal járt jegyben és nem is tudott semmiről, de Enjolras mégis legszívesebben felképelte volna. Enjolras mindig büszke volt a logikus és józan gondolkodására, és arra, hogy higgadt tudott maradni, de most olybá tűnt, ezt teljesen elvesztette.

De szerdán egy kicsivel jobban kezdte érezni magát. Elhatározta, hogy beszélni fog Éponine-nal. Lehet, hogy nem érzi azt iránta, amit ő, de túl kell tennie magát rajta. Meg kell tennie a babáért. Odament a pulthoz, hogy beszéljen vele, de a lány teljesen elfogalt volt a presszógép tisztításával, ezért úgy döntött, nem zavarja meg, csak letett egy banánt a pultra.

Pár perc múlva a lány ránézett, kicsit csapzottan a gép tisztításától. A lány tekintetétől újra elhatalmasodott rajta az az érzés, hogy soha nem kapja meg azt tőle, amire vágyik. Ezért arra koncentrált, hogy azt sugallja a szemével, hogy egye meg a banánt. Aztán úgy tűnt, mintha a lány mélyen a gondolataiba merült volna. Egy perccel később újra a szemébe nézett, és úgy elmosolyodott, hogy előtűntek azok a kis gödröcskék, amiket annyira szeretett. Nem tehetett mást, viszonozta a mosolyt. Úgyérezte, most már minden rendben lesz.

De ez az érzés hamarosan eltűnt.

Éponine elindult felé, de pár lépés után elsápadt. Enjolras látta a félelmet a szemében és kiszáradta szája. Érezte, hogy valami nagyon nem jó, és felpattant, hogy odarohanjon hozzá. Éppen időben ért oda, megragadta a lány karját és elkapta a derekát, épp mikor elkezdett zuhanni a föld felé. Óvatosan lekísérte a földre a könnyű testet. Hallotta, hogy Musichetta Éponine nevét sikítja mögötte és az Amis tagjai rögtön ott teremnek mellette. Egyek kezével megemelte a fejét és megfogta a vállát, és belenézett a homályos, hálás, barna szemekbe. Látta, hogy elmosolyodik és azt suttogja: - Sebastian? – aztán olyan békésnek látszott, ahogy átölelte.

- Éponine? Kérlek, maradj ébren, ígérem, hogy… - de a lány szeme lecsukódott és elvesztette az eszméletét. Egy darabig csend volt, végül Enjolras fejében bekapcsolt a vészjelző. Ránézett Éponine sápadt arcára. Nyugodtnak látszott. Minden vér a fejébe szállt és a szíve hevesen kalapált. Hátrafordult Combeferre-hez, de az már a telefonján beszélt, és hívta a mentőket.

- Enjolras? Azt hiszem… vérzik - hallotta Grantaire félénk hangját valahonnan hátulról. Lenézett és látott egy nedves foltot Éponine farmerján, ami egyre nagyobb lett. A combjához nyúlt, ahol már átázott a nadrág, és ahogy a kezére nézett, piros volt.

Vér. Elöntötte a pánik.

Egy kezet érzett a vállán. Joly térdelt le mellé és Éponine-t kezdte vizsgálni. Enjolras látta aszemében az aggodalmat, és tudta, barátja rájött, mi a helyzet. – Ő…

-Igen, terhes – felelte gépiesen.

Mozgolódást hallott a tömegből, és rájött, vége a titkolózásnak, pedig Éponine még nem akarta elmondani. De ez most ebben a helyzetben szinte nevetségessé vált.

- Rögtön itt a mentő – jelentette Combeferre. Vajon ez mit jelent, pár perc vagy egy óra?

Joly felhúzta Éponine pólóját a hasánál. Enjolras még mindig látta, hogy ott a kis dudor. Megállapította, hogy nőtt ez alatt pár nap alatt. Még ott lenne, ha… - de nem merte befejezni a goldolatot.

- Hányadikban van? Enjolras hallasz engem? – kérdezte idegesen Joly, ami azt jelentette, már nem először tette fel a kérdést.

- Uh, olyan 12 hetes. Majdnem 13 – hallotta saját hangját. _Tudtad, hogy a 12. hétben fejlődik ki a magzat kéz és lábkörme? _Emlékezett vissza.

Joly óvatosan megnyomogatta Éponine hasát. – Igen, ez így oké. Azt hiszem, tudom mi lehet, de ultrahang nélkül nem lehetünk benne biztosak, majd beszélnem kell a mentősökkel, amikor ideérnek.

Enjolras bólintott. Nem akarta megkérdezni, mire gondol Joly, mert félt a választól. Hallotta, hogy a többiek kérdéseket tesznek fel a terhességgel kapcsolatban, de nem válaszolt. Simogatni kezdte Éponine haját, és kisimította a homlokából. Ezt néhány percig csinálta. A barátai közelebb akartak jönni, de Combeferre eltolta őket.

- Valamit kéne csinálnunk, amíg megérkezik a mentő – tanácsolta Combeferre. – Joly kézben tartja a dolgot, de azt hiszem hogy Enjolras sokkot kapott, ültessük fel.

Enjolras nem akart elszakadni Éponine-tól, de teljesen haszontalannak érezte magát. Érezte, hogy a lány bőre hideg, és be akarta takarni a kabátjával, de nem akarta félbeszakítani Joly vizsgálatát. Néhány perc múlva, ami egy órának tűnt, végre meghallották a szirénákat. A mentősök gyorsan hordágyra fektették és Joly beszélgetni kezdett a főnökkel. Enjolras úgy érezte magát, mint egy lassított felvétel. Félt, hogy elviszik Éponine-t, mielőtt összeszedné magát újra.

Combeferre megnyugtatóan megérintette a vállát. Enjolras látta, hogy próbál úgy nézni, hogy minden rendbejön. – Beviszik a kórházba. Egy ember velük mehet, ha akarsz…

Enjolras bólintott és követte a hordágyat, amiben Éponine feküdt, és beült a mentőautóba.

- Maga az apa? – kérdezte egy női mentős.

- Igen – felelte reszelős hangon.

Beszálltak az autóba, gyorsan elindult és leült a lány mellé és megfogta a kezét. Örült, hogy még meleg volt.

- Találkozunk a kórházban, oké? Vigyázz rá, amíg oda nem érünk – kiáltott utána Combeferre. Még bólintott, amikor becsukódott az ajtó és elindult. Látta távolodni a barátai kis csoportját, amint aggódva néznek utánuk. Joly átölelte a mellette zokogó Musichettát. Grantaire zavartan belekortyolt a sörébe még egyet, amit még most is a kezében tartott. Aztán eltűnt a kanyarban a kávézó.

Az út a kórházig hosszúnak tűnt. Felhívta Dr. Moore-t, és megpróbálta elmagyarátni, mi történt, de attól félt, össze-vissza beszél. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült értelmesen összefoglalnia a történteket. Az egyik mentős megsajnálta és kivette a kezéből a telefont, és beszélgetésbe elegyedt a doktornővel. Olyanokat hallott, hogy méhlepény, meg spontán elvetélés.

Nem mert belegondolni, ezért minden figyelmével Éponine-ra összpontosított. Nagyon sápadt volt. A szemhéja rebegett, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét. A mentős feltett nényány kérdést, amikre megpróbált a legjobb tudása szerint válaszolni, de annyira zavarodott volt, hogy a mentősök igyekeztek a legkevesebbet hozzászólni.

Amikor megérkeztek, Éponine-t bevitték egy műtőbe, ahová Enjolras nem mehetett be.

- Várjon itt – mondta egy orvos kedvesen. – Nemsokára többet tudunk mondani. Az orvosuk Dr. Moore? Már úton van, a barátnője jó kezekben lesz – azzal elment, mielőtt Enjolras kijavíthatta volna.

Enjolras körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy a váróban van, mindenhol műanyag székek. Visszaemlékezett, amikor nemrég itt voltak ezekben a kényelmetlen kórházi székekben. Akkor Éponine itt ült mellette. Nem tudott ülve maradni, fel-le járkált és az emberek sajnálkozva és együttérzőn nézték. A falat bámulta ami tiszta fehér volt.

Mielőtt észbekapott volna, a barátai viharzottak be és körülfogták. Ráeszmélt, hogy eddig csak a falat nézte.

- Enjolras? - szólalt meg tapogatózva Combeferre. Odafordult hozzá és megpillantotta az összes barátját, akik kérdésekkel halmozták el.

- Éponine jól van?

- Mikor történt?

- Megvan még a baba?

- Megtartjátok a babát?

- Miért nem mondtátok el?

- Mi folyik itt?

Enjolras körbenézett a kérdezőkön, de aztán csak arra tudott koncentrálni, hogy észrevette a kezén a vért. Éponine vérét. Teljesen kiszáradt a torka és elfogta a rosszullét. Gyorsan a mosdó felé vette az irányt. Percekig folyatta kezére a hideg vizet, amikor valaki felé nyújtott egy törlőkendőt, és látta, hogy mindenki követte őt ide.

- Köszönöm – nyitotta ki a száját, de nem tudta, pontosan melyik barátjának köszönje meg. Rettenetesen érezte magát; vajon hogy tudta ezt elviselni minden reggel Éponine? Összeszorult a gyomra, ahogy gondolatban kimondta a lány nevét.

Kiegyenesedett, és még mindig a kezét dörzsölgette. Látta a tükörben a barátai aggódó pillantását.

- Szerintem már lejött Enjolras – szólalt meg halkan Combeferre, és a kezébe nyomta a törlőkendőt.

A szólítottelfogadta és megtörölte a kezét, majd visszasétáltak a váróterembe. Utólag meglepődött, hogy milyen gyorsan megtalálta a mosdót. Biztos valami túlélési ösztön.

Járkálni kezdett. Már magához tért, de az aggodalma nem csillapult. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elájulna, hogy ne érezzen semmit, de tudta, hogy úgy Éponine nem venné hasznát.

A barátai majd felrobbantak a kérdésektől. Combeferre hallgattatta el őket a pillantásával, nehogy megint rászálljanak.

Egy hang megszólalt a csoportból. Grantaire volt, aki útközben elhagyta valahol a sörét.

- Szóval, hogy értsem… Éponine terhes, és te vagy az apa.

Enjolras igent biccentett és folytatta a járkálást.

Grantaire pár másodpercig emésztette az információt. – Akkor oké – foglalta össze.

- Mit mondtak az orvosok? – kérdezte Joly.

- A mentőben sok mindent mondtak, de nem fogtam fel igazán. Talán valami a méhlepénnyel? Aztán az orvos azt mondta, várjak itt, azonnal itt lesz a saját orvosunk, Dr. Moore – nem említete, hogy hallotta a spontán vetélés fogalmát is. Nem akart erre a lehetőségre gondolni.

Joly bólintott, mint aki erre számított.

- És akkor azért veszekedtetek Éponine-nal, mert elmondta, hogy terhes? – hallott egy mérges, mély hangot. Enjolras felnézett és szembe találta magát Bahorellel. Egy percig azt hitte, behúz neki egyet, és őszintén, örült volna neki.

- Nem, már hetekkel ezelőtt elmondta – világosította fel Enjolras.

- Akkor mi volt a veszekedés? – érdeklődött Feuilly.

Más esetben Enjolras tiltakozott volna ennyi személyes kérdés ellen, de most nem érdekeéte.

- Megmondtam Éponine-nak, hogy kedvelem, és vele akarok lenni, de attól félek, hogy még mindig szerelmes Mariusba. Nem javított ki. Egyébként nem veszekedtünk, csak elkerültük egymást.

A barátait meglepte ez a vallomás. Mindegyikük azt gondolta, hogy fordítva történt, hogy ő törte össze Éponine szívét.

- Hol van Marius? – kérdezte hirtelen Enjolras. Ha Éponine felébred, biztos látni akarja majd.

- Azt hiszem Cosette-tel. Írtam neki egy sms-t, már úton vannak, de nem mondtam el a részleteket – felelt Combeferre.

- Oké – bólintott Enjolras. Látta, hogy barátai egyenlőre kifogytak a kérdésekből, és a rájuk telepedett csendben újra és újra lejátszotta magában az eseményeket. Utálta magát. Ha Bahorel felpofozta volna, legalább egy kicsivel jobban érezné magát. Egy kis elégtétel lenne.

- Mióta van benn? – kérdezte, mert elvesztette az időérzékét.

- Negyed órája lehetünk itt – válaszolta valaki.

Mi jelent jót, ha a doktor azonnal kijön és tájékoztatja, vagy ha később jön? A rövid idő valószínűleg jobb jel.

Járkált fel és alá. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta. De csak majdnem. Még 10 perc telt el, amikor feltűnt Marius nyomában Cosette-tel. Észrevette az Amist a váróban és azonnal odasiettek hozzájuk.

- Mi történt? Éponine jólvan? Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte idegesen.

Az Amis tagjai összenéztek, nem tudták, mit mondjanak.

- Felcsináltam Éponine-t az eljegyzési bulitokon, és most valószínűleg elveszíti a babát – hallotta a saját hangját Enjolras és meglepődött, milyen hangosan és biztosan ejtette ki a szavakat. Aztán rosszul érezte magát, hogy ennyire durván fogalmazott, hogy udvarisabban is válaszolhatott volna, de aztán mégsem érdekelte.

- Mi? – nézett rá Marius. Elvigyorodott, mintha valami vicces dolgot hallott volna. De amikor senki nem nevetett fel, leolvadt a mosoly az arcáról. – Ez komoly? – tátott szájjal nézett a társaságra. – Nem is tudtam, hogy terhes… miértnem mondta el nekem?

- Senki sem tudta – mondta Jean Prouvaire. – Csak összeesett a Musainban és elkezdett vérezni.

Marius megpróbálta feldolgozni az információt.

- Éponine azt akarta, hogy várjunk, amig fel nem készül rá, hogy mindenkinek elmondja. Csak Combeferre tudta egyedül, mert meglátta a babakönyveket a lakásban – magyarázta Enjolras és beletúrt a hajába.

Minden tekintet Combeferre-re szegeződött.

- Te tudtad és nem mondtad el nekünk? – dörmögte Bahorel.

- Hé, csak tiszteletben tartottam a kérésüket. Egyébként meg, én vagyok a keresztapa – magyarázta büszkén Combeferre. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy lehet, már nincs kinek a keresztapjának lenni. Elkomorult.

Az Amis vitában tört ki, hogy ez a keresztapaság még nincs eldöntve, új választást akarnak, de akkor valaki megszólalt.

- Sebastian? – szólította meg Dr. Moore.

A társaság összezavarodott, és furcsán néztek Enjolrasra, amikor az vett egy mély levegőt és elindult a doktornő felé. Olyan volt, mintha a kivégzésére indulna. Páran utána akartak menni, de Combeferre visszatartotta őket. Ez csak Enjolrasra tartozik jelenleg.

Mindenki az üvegfal mögé nézett. Látták, hogy Enjolras bólogat, és figyeli a doktornő szavait. Aggodalmasan figyelt, de nem tudták megállapítani, mit mond neki az orvos. Egy perc múlva váratlanul azt látták, hogy Enjolras szorosan megöleli Dr. Moore-t. Szótlanul nézték a történéseket és Courfeyrac hangosan meghökkent. Még nem látták soha, hogy barátjuk egy idegent megölelt volna, az ilyen érzelemkitörések egyáltalán nem jellemezték. Dr. Moore ügyetlenül megveregette a hátát és viszonozta az ölelést. Enjolras gyorsan elengedte, majd követte a szobába, ahol eltűntek a szem elől, bizonytalanságban hagyva a kint álldogáló és várakozó barátait. Sokáig nézték az ajtót, ahol eltűnt a doktornővel. Mindannyian leesett állal álltak. Fél perc múlva Grantaire fogalmazta meg mindnyájuk kérdését.

- Ez az ölelés most jó jel vagy rossz?

- Jó jel, azt hiszem – mosolyodott el Combeferre. – Határozottan jó.


	11. Fenséges Isten velünk van

Amikor Éponine kinyitotta a szemét, az első dolog amit meglátott, Enjolras volt, ahogy ott alszik egy széken az ágya mellett. Ütemesen szuszogott és nyugalom terült szét az arcán. A lány arra gondolt, hogy lefotózza, mert annyira aranyos, de aztán rájött, hogy hol is van. Emlékezett, hogy a földön fekszik, és a nedvesség a lába között…

Lenézett. Egy kórházi ágyon feküdt, kezére infúziót kötöttek. Meg akarta nézni, hogy ott van-e még a dudor, de nem tudott felülni.

- Na, felébredtél! – a hang felé fordult, és megpillantotta Grantaire-t, aki Enjolras mellett ült, kezében egy magazint tartott. A CosmoGirlt olvasta. Valószínüleg nevetett volna rajta, de a rémülete sokkal erősebb volt. A férfi Enjolrasra bökött.

- Nem akart elmozdulni mellőled, de egy-két órája elaludt. Combeferre javasolta, hogy valamelyikünk mindig legyen veletek, hogy szóljon, amikor felébredsz, mielőtt ő magához térne. Nálam keltél fel, ami azt jelenti, hogy engem komázol közülünk a legjobban, ugye? – vigyorgott rá.

Éponine szájtátva bámult rá. Az, hogy nem mondta, hogy jól van, rossz jelnek tekintette. Mintha kerülné a témát. Félt megkérdezni, hogy mi történt vele, de tudni akarta.

- Mi… mi történt? – tette fel a kérdést végül. – Minden rendben?

Grantaire szeme kitágult.

- Oh, basszus, bocsi. Elfelejtettem, hogy nem tudod. Igen, minden oké veled.

Grantaire ez vajon hogy érthette. Éponine máshogy kérdezte.

- Jól vagyok? – kérdezte egyesszámban. Vagyis a baba nélkül? Már nincs benne semmi?

- Igen, minden rendben veled - felelte zavarodottan a másik. – de Enjolras félelmetes volt, látnod kellett volna. Még sose láttam ilyennek. Össze vissza járkált és…! Megölelte a doktornőt!

De Éponine kikapcsolt. _A baba elment. Elment és nem jön vissza..._

Grantaire abbahagyta a beszédet, mert látta, hogy a lány nem figyel rá. Megrémült, amikor észrevette, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe és elkezd csendesen rázkódni és sírni. – Ó, basszus, Éponine, mi a baj?

- Mi folyik itt? – ébredt fel Enjolras hirtelen. Felült és megdörzsölte a szemét. Magához tért, amikor Éponine nevét hallotta. Örült, hogy végre a lány is felébredt, de nem tudta, miért sír.

Enjolras leült az ágy szélére és megszorította a kezét. Grantaire közben óvatosan hátrált egy lépést az ágytól. Ő sem értette pontosan, mi történik, és hogy miért sír a lány. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy csak a nap eseményei zaklatták fel ennyire. Enjolras simogatni kezdte Éponine haját.

- Mi a baj?

Eltartott egy kis ideig, amíg Éponine lenyugodott annyira, hogy megszólaljon.

- A baba… - szipogta. – Elment, igaz?

Enjolras rémülten nézett rá.

- Éponine, a baba jól van. Még mindig terhes vagy. Te is és a baba is egészségesek vagytok – nyugtatta meg.

Enjolras megkönnyebbült, amikor abbamaradt a könnyzápor. Éponine mélyeket lélegzett.

- A baba egészséges?

- Igen – válaszolt Enjolras. – Minden rendben vele. Volt egy kis komplikáció; de a doktor jobban el tudja magyarázni, mint én. De minden rendben, ígérem – nyomott egy csókot a homlokára. – De miért gondoltad, hogy a baba elment?

- Mert Grantaire – még mindig levegő után kapkodott. – mert Grantaire mondta…

Enjolras hátrafordult Grantaire-hez. Pillantásában felgyűlt az egész nap feszültsége, dühe, szomorúsága, és most minden érzelmével a sarokban álló férfire koncentrált.

- Szent szar – motyogta Grantaire teljes pánikban.

- Miért mondtad neki ezt – kérdezte gyilkos hűvösen Enjolras, amitől égnek állt Grantaire hátán a szőr.

- Uhhh... Uhhh nem tudom - nyögte Grantaire, és azt kívánta, bárcsak jobb választ adott volna. Félelmében azon gondolkodott, hogy mi van közelebb, az ajtó vagy az ablak? Az ablak, ezért majdnem odafutott és kiugrott rajta. _Úgyis kórházban vagyunk_, gondolta.

_- _Nem az ő hibája – szólalt meg lágyan Éponine. Úgy tűnik, sikerült megnyugodnia. – Csak azért, mert azt mondta, hogy jól vagyok, és nem jól vagyunk, ezért azt hittem, hogy a baba már nincs.

Enjolras elfogadta a magyarázatot, és Grantaire feléfordult. De Grantaire még mindig a dagadó izmokat nézte és a menekülő utat. _Na, a táncos videó valószínűleg nyilvános lesz_, mondta magában. Úgy döntött elmenekül a szobából.

- Megkeresem a doktornőt, és elmondom neki, hogy felébredtél.

- Igen, ez egy jó ötlet – bólintott Enjolras, de a férfi már ott sem volt. Közelebb húzta a székét az ágyhoz és leült, újra megszorítva a lány kezét, és simogatta a hüvelykujjával.

- Mióta alszok? – kérdezte Éponine. Még mindig fáradtnak érezte magát, de muszáj beszélnie a doktotnővel.

- Olyan négy-öt órája. Most este 9 óra van – nézett az órájára Enjolras, és meglepődött, hogy majdnem két órát aludt ő is.

Kopogtak az ajtón és Dr. Moore jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Hello, örülök, hogy magadhoz tértél Éponine. Minden rendben? A barátotok eléggé felzaklatott volt, amikor értem jött.

- Igen, minden remek – felelt Éponine. Nem akarta mondani, hogy egy percre megijedt, amikor azt hitte elvesztette a kisbabáját.

- Nos, Éponine, mindenkit megijesztettél egy kicsit, de úgy tűnik te és a baba erősek vagytok – azzal egy bátorító pillantást küldött Enjolras felé.

- Placenta previád volt, ami azt jelenti, hogy a méhlepény sokkal nagyobb, mint a méhed. Ez okozta a vérzést. Szerencsére ez nem olyan nagy probléma a terhesség első felében. Ha a placenta previa a 20. hét után alakul ki, akor az esetek 90% vetéléssel égződik. De szerencsénk volt, és korábban történt, ha később lett volna, akkor problémánk lett volna. Most csak figyelnünk kell egy kicsit, de az ultrahangon minden kiderül – magyarázta Dr. Moore tiszta, nyugodt hangon.

- A vérzés nem volt olyan komoly, mint amilyennek látszott. De tudom, hogy mennyire rémisztő lehetett – nézett Enjolrasra. – De nem kellett vért pótolni, ami jó. Habár nem kevés vért vesztettél, nem ezért ájultál el, hanem a dehidratáltságtól. Ezért kaptál most infúziót. Most hidratálunk. Sebastian említette, hogy a reggeli rosszullétek nem múltak el, hanem rosszabbodtak, (ami a placenta previa következménye), véleményem szerint ez okozta a dehidratációt. Van kérdés?

Éponine megrázta a fejét, Enjolras pedig szomorúan nézett rá.

- Rendben Éponine, legközelebb, ha bármilyen tünet jelentkezik, azonnal hívj fel, mert ez sokkal komolyabb is lehetett volna - figyelmeztette Dr. Moore. – A jó hír, hogy most mársokkal könnyebb lesz. Ha mégsem enyhülnek a tünetek, akkor valami mást kell kitalálnunk, mert újra kialakult a placenta previa. Már felismered a tüneteit. Ha ez bekövetkezik, akkor kerülnünk kell a mozgást és főként csak az ágyban maradhatsz, ez a veszélyeztetett terhesség – Éponine az utolsó mondatra megijedt. – De reméljük, erre nem kerül sor. Most már biztonságban vagy, az eredmények jók lettek. Nem gondolom, hogy baj lenne, ha bent maradnál éjszakára, de tudom, hogy ez nem túl kényelmes és szeretném megkönnyíteni ezeket a napokat. Ne emelj nehezet, pihenj és igyál sok folyadékot. Van valaki, aki tud gondoskodni rólad, vagy inkább bent maradnál?

- Engedje meg, hogy hazavigyem – kérte határozottan Enjolras, és Éponine nem mondott nemet.

Dr. Moore bólintott.

- Oké, szabadon hazamehettek, csak alá kell írnotok a papírokat. Még egy picit itt kell maradnotok, de nem tart soká. Behívjam a barátaitokat? Türelmetlenül várják, hogy lássanak.

- Igazából nem mondaná meg nekik, hogy várjanak? - kérdezte Éponine amint Enjolrasra nézett, mert úgy érezte beszélnie kell vele.

Dr. Moore elmosolyodott. – Természetesen. És ne felejtsd el, hogy a 16. héten várlak az ultrahangon, ahol megnézzük, mi a helyzet a méhlepénnyel.

Éponine bólintott.

- És hívj, ha bármi van, bármilyen kérdés, óhaj, sóhaj. Ezért vagyok, rendben? – mindkettőjükre védelmező pillantást vetett. – Örülök, hogy csak egy kis ijedtség volt, mert jobb félni, mint megijedni – azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kettesben hagyva őket a szobában.

Éponine türelmetlenül várta, hogy végre elmondja az érzéseit Enjolrasnak. A kórházi szoba nem volt túl romantikus, de úgy érezte, muszáj most elmondania mindent. Csak azt nem tudta, hol kezdje. Csak kezdjen el beszélni? Kinyitotta a száját, de Enjolras megelőzte.

- Sajnálom – nyögte ki lesütött szemmel. – Mindenért, az elmúlt napokért.

- Enjolras, nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem. El akarom mondani, hogy… - de a fiú nem hagyta végig mondani.

- Az egész az én hibám – tört ki belőle és látta, hogy könnyes a szeme. Eszébe jutott, hogy Grantaire említett valamit Enjolras kitöréséről. Eddig mindig Enjolras vigasztalta, itt az idő, hogy most ő tegye ugyanezt. Az érzései még várhatnak. Romantikusabb lenne otthon, rendes ruhákban szerelmet vallani neki a meleg ölelésében.

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte óvatosan és simogatni kezdte a karját.

Enjolras felpillantott az érintésre. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, minden fájdalma elpárolog, és minden rossz, ami a fejében kattogott. Éponine még mindig látta a könnyeket csillogni a kék szemekben.

- Úgy, hogy… Kerültelek ezekben a napokban, ami szörnyen gyerekes viselkedés volt a részemről. De te terhes vagy, és tudtam, hogy reggelente rosszul vagy, mégsem segítettem. Gondoltam az segít, Combeferre-rel küldök kaját, de nem nyugtatott meg – néhány könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Enjolras dühös volt magára, hogy hagyta őket eleredni, megpróbálta visszafojtani, de nem ment. – Önző voltam, mert azt akartam, hogy úgy érezz irántam, ahogy Marius iránt – elcsuklott a hangja. Éponine közbe akart szólni, de tudta, hagynia kell, hogy a fiú kiadja az érzéseit. – És aztán… ma, amikor elájultál… és a vér… azt hittem meg is halhatsz. Elveszthettük volna a babát, csak azért, mert azt akartam, hogy szeress – reszketett. – Ott kellett volna lennem veled, reggelenként felfogni a hajad, amikor hánysz, megetetni akár erőszakkal, és felhívni a dokit, amikor láttam, hogy nem javul a helyzet – megpróbálta kitörölni a könnyeket a szeméből. – Olyan sápadt voltál , amikor a földre fektettelek, és annyi vér volt…. – egyre több könnycsepp bukkant fel. – Azt hittem… meg fogsz halni, és a baba is. Az egész az én hibám. Ez, hogy most itt vagyunk, minden miattam van, Sajnálom, kérlek bocsáss meg.

Most már nem tudta visszafojtani a sírását. Kezébe temette az arcát és az ágyra dőlt, és csak azt ismételgette: sajnálom, sajnálom…

Éponine szintén könnyezni kezdett.

- Enjolras ez nem a te hibád. Már hetek óta nem voltam jól, tudtam, hogy semmi nem marad meg bennem, és mégsem tettem semmit, nem hívtak fel a dokit… - látta, hogy a szavai semmit sem érnek.

- Enjolras? Enjolras nézz rám, kérlek – könyörögte. A fiú lassan ráemelte a nagy kék szemeit. Éponine a kezébe vette az arcát. Érezte, hogy a meleg könnycseppek a kezére folynak. – Hallgass meg. Értsd meg, nem te tehetsz róla. Nem a te hibád! - ez már valamennyire hatott, de még mindig könnyezett. Annyira ártatlannak és fiatalnak látszott, hogy Éponine szíve összefacsarodott.

Arrébb kúszott az ágyon és maga mellé mutatott. A másik egy kicsit hezitált, majd lefekünt mellé az ágyra. Óvatosan átölelte, nehogy kihúzza az infúziót. Éponine mega köré vonta az erős karokat és birizgálni kezdte a szőke fürtöket. A fiú most már megnyugodott, lélegzete egyenletessé vált. Kezét a lány hasán lévő kis dudorra helyezte, hogy megnyugodjon, még mindig ott van. A lány folytatta a szőke tincsek tekergetését, és így feküdtek egy darabig a nyugodt csendben. Pár perc múlva megszólalt.

- Azóta nem sírtam, hogy édesnyám meghalt – mondta halkan Enjolras, amint kitörölte az utolsó könnycseppeket is azzal a kezével, ami nem a lány hasán pihent. Éponine tudta, hogy a fiú anyja akkor halt meg, amikor ő még kicsi volt, de soha nem hallotta beszélni róla.

- Hány éves voltál?

- Tizenegy. Ő beteg lett. Rák – hangja rekedt volt, amikor beszélt, de kezével finoman simogatta a lány hasát, és Éponine úgy érezte, mintha a babához beszélne. Mást nem mondott, és ő nem kérdezte. Tudta, hogy elmondja, ha úgy érzi, itt az ideje, ma egyébként is hosszú nap volt, sok érzelemmel.

- Sajnálom a kellemetlenségeket. Itt fekszel ezen a kórházi ágyon, engem vigasztalsz, pedig neked sem lehet könnyű – szégyenkezett Enjolras.

- Semmi baj Enjolras. Azt hiszem jelen körülmények közt belefér némi érzelem, és ez csak egy póló. Úgyis ki kell mosni – mondta játékosan, megismételve azokat a szavakat, amiket a fiú mondott neki hetekkel ezelőtt, amikor bevallotta neki a terhességét. Azóta persze rengetegminden történt, mintha egy élettel ezelőtt lett volna.

- Habár hízelgő, hogy idézésre méltónak találod a gondolataimat, meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a kórházi hálóinget, amit viselsz, biztos nem fogják kimosni – hangjában bújkált egy kis tréfálkozás, mire Éponine felkacagott.

Egy nővér dugta be a fejét a szobába, és hozta a kötelező formaságokat. Kicsit idegesnek látszott, de megenyhült, amikor látta kettejüket feküdni az ágyon, az egyik a szőke tincseket tekergette még mindig, a másik pedig a lány dudorodó hasát simogatta. Mindketten felriadtak egy kicsit a nővér megérkezésére. Éponine-t meglepte, hogy Enjolras nem engedte ki azonnal az öleléséből, amikor a harmadik személy belépett az ajtón. Valószínűleg azért, mert jól érezte magát az ölelésében, és ennek örült.

Negyed óra múlva megszabídítva az infúziótól és a saját ruháiban, végre Enjolras kitolta egy tolószékben a váróterembe. Éponine erősködött, hogy tud menni a saját lábán is, de nem volt túl meggyőző.

- Mennyien vannak itt? – kérdezte korábban.

- Nézd meg magad – vigyorgott Enjolras és begurította a többiek közé.

Mindenki ott volt és a székek körül sétálgattak.

Látta, hogy székfoglaló játékot játszottak, mint a házibulikban. Grantaire részegen énekelt, és ha elfelejti a szöveget, le kell ülniük. Nem a hagyományos játék volt ez, mert akinek nem volt helye, ez nem esett ki, hanem innia kellett egy felest. A játék végén persze mindenki egészen biztos jó hangolatban volt. A legrészegebb mégis mindig Grantaire volt, aki nem vett részt a játékban közvetlenül. Most is ezt játszották, csak persze alkohol nélkül, mégis sokkal veszélyesebbnek látszott.

Éponine és Enjolras észrevétlenül álltak meg mellettük, és amikor Grantaire elfelejtette a Spice Girls klasszikusát a 'Wannabe'-t, Éponine meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a mindig jól nevelt Jean Prouvaire durván arrébb taszajtja Bossuet-t, aki térdre esik és fájdalmasan felüvölt és megragadja a kék műanyag széket. Musichetta a sarokban ült és rosszallóan csóválja a fejét Jolyra, aki keményen lehuppant egy székre. A dolgozók nagyon élvezték a műsort, de voltak olyanok, akik nem lelkesedtek érte. Grantaire felnézett, amikor meghallotta Éponine nevetését.

- Na nézzenek oda, ki csatlakozott hozzánk? – el is felejtette a benti konfliktust. Éponine gyanította, hogy nem víz van abban az üvegben, amit mikrofonként használ. – Már időtlen ideje várunk, és kitaláltuk, hogy játszunk valamit. Ha megint eltörném a karom, úgyis kórházban vagyunk!

Grantaire szavaira mindenki köréjük gyűlt és Éponine kicsit nyomás alatt érezte magát, ahogy ott ült a tolószékben és befogja a tömeg és csak bámulják. Meghatódott, hogy a barátai órák óta arra várnak, hogy ő felébredjen és megbizonyosodjanak róla, hogy jól van. Kérdések repkedtek minden irányból és mindenki egyszerre beszélt.

- Minden oké? – kérdezte Musichetta.

- Miért nem mondtad el? – nézett rá Marius, aki Cosette kezét fogta.

- Te és Enjolras tényleg szexeltetek? Biztos nem szeplőtlen fogantatás volt? Azt hiszem Enjolras képes lenne rá – heccelte Grantaire.

- Tudom, hogy Enjolras is egész jól néz ki, de miért őt választottad születendő gyermeked apjául, amikor ezt is megkaphatnád? – mutatott végig magán Courfeyrac és próbálta szugerálni a lányt.

- Mit mondott az orvos? Itt van még? Vajon engem is megvizsgálna? Azt hiszem, begyulladt a szemem... – magyarázta Joly.

- Az ajánlatom még mindig él, ha akarod, Éponine – dünnyögte Bahorel és az öklét a tenyerébe csapkodta.

Éponine megpróbált válaszolni a barátai kérdéseire a legjobb tudása szerint, de majdnem leragadt a szeme. Éppen befejezte a Courfeyracnak adott magyarázatát, (Nem tudtam, hogy van ilyen lehetőségem, de észben tartom a következőnél), amikor egy meleg kezet érzett a vállán. Enjolrasét.

- Srácok, nagyon hosszú napunk volt, Éponine-nak pihenésre van szüksége, miért nem folytatjátok holnap ezt az inkvizíciót?

Mindenki egyetértett vele, mert Éponine úgy tűnt, pár percen belül kikapcsol, és ezt többen morgással vették tudomásul, főleg Joly (Megadnád a doki számát? Tényleg srácok, a bal szememre nem látom a színeket!)

Elköszöntek heves integetések közepette és Enjolras kitolta Éponine-t Combeferre-rel, aki felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi őket. Hirtelen visszafordult a barátaihoz. Végignézett rajtuk Grantaire-től (aki a vizes üveg fenekére nézett, amiben nem víz volt) egészen Courfeyracig (aki még mindig Éponine-t méregette) és elképesztő gyengédséget érzett irántuk.

- Csak meg akarom köszönni mindnyjájatoknak, mindent, hogy vagytok. A mai nap borzalmas volt, de ha nem vagytok, még borzalmasabb lett volna. Tudom, hogy azt hiszitek, én vagyok a csapatfőnök, de a mai nap után láthatjátok, hogy nélkületek nem vagyok semmi. Hálás vagyok, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak – mondta mosolyogva Enjolras.

A barátai nem tudtak mit mondani. Meglepte őket, hogy ennyi érzelmet láttak Enjolrastól egy nap alatt, mint egész eddig. Mondani sem kell, kicsit megijedtek. Integettek nekik, aztán Enjolras megfordult és elsétáltak.

- Várj, csak még egy kérdés! – kiáltott utána Grantaire.

Enjolras kelletlenül visszafordult. – Mi volna az?

- Nos ma kétszer is hallottam, hogy Sebastiannak szólítottak...

Éponine szemei éberen felpattantak, úgy felcsigázódott, mintha most bontaná ki a karácsonyi ajándékát. Kiskutya szemekkel nézett Enjolrasra, mintha azt mondaná: Légyszi, légyszi!

- Basszus – sóhajtotta Enjolras és Éponine ujjongott, majd tartott egy drámai szünetet.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, és Grantaire, bemutatom Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolrast!

Egy perc néma csönd után Bahorel felprüszkölt.

- Sebastian? Komolyan?

Az Amis hisztérikus röhögésben tört ki. Joly gyorsan előkapta a telefonját és rákeresett a név jelentésére, a Sebastian jelentése fenséges. Aztán elkezdték emlegetni Enjolras fenséges haját, fenséges arccsontját és fenséges ítélőképességét. Aztán Joly természeresen arra is rákeresett, hogy mit jelent Enjolras középső neve. Mindenki újra felröhögött, amikor kiderült, hogy az Emmanuel nem jelent mást, mint Isten velünk van.

- Fenséges Isten velünk van! – kiáltotta Grantaire és teli tüdővel nevetett. – Mindig mondtam nektek! És ti nem hittetek nekem! Senki se hitt nekem! Remélem most már kétszer is meggondoljátok a szeplőtlen fogantatásról szóló elméletem, ugye Éponine?

Aztán nem kellett sok idő és Jean Prouvaire megemlítette a kis hableányt. Feuilly és Courfeyrac pedig azonnal dalra fakadt, a Ringat a víz dallamára és végigtáncoltak a szobán. Mondanom sem kell, Enjolras egyáltalán nem volt elragadtatva. És ha ez még nem lenne elég, a fiúk elkezték, hogy – Csináld a hangot! Tudod, Sebastian a rák hangját a meséből! Csak próbáld meg! – és nem tudta, vajon mennyit fog még szenvedni barátai ostoba megjegyzéseitől.

De ebben a pillanatban nem zavarta, csak nézte a viccelődő barátait, és a jókedvű Éponine-t. A méltóságának ezen kis csorbulása felért a boldogságáért.


	12. Szabadság illata

A következő nap Éponine Enjolras meleg, puha ágyában ébredt fel. És itt is maradt. Egész nap.

A reggel csodálatosan indult. Enjolras reggelit készített neki és ágyba hozta, és amíg evett, a fiú újságot olvasott. Kellemes csönd volt, majdnem családias. Mintha egy normális család lennének egy laza reggel, ő, Enjolras, és a baba. Épp fel akart kelni, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy ez biztos nem lesz egy normális reggel.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Enjolras.

- Hát, azt terveztem, hogy felöltözöm és bemegyek órára – felelte.

- Éponine, nem hallottad, mit mondott az orvos? Pihenned kell! – jelentette ki Enjolras határozottan és mielőtt észbekapott volna, újra az ágyban találta magát nyakig betakarva. – Minden rendben, írtam a tanároknak és elmondtam, hogy beteg vagy. Combeferre megszerzi a jegyzeteket és később felhozza – fejezte be nyugodtan.

- És a ruháim? Nem tudok mit felvenni holnap – akadékoskodott a lány.

Mire a másik felemelt egy táskát.

- Musichetta ezeket összeszedte neked tegnap este. Hétfőig tud nélkülözni, és nyugi, ez csak egy munka.

Éponine tiltakozni akart, de kimerült volt. Beléhasított az emlék, amikor Enjolras az ölében zokogott. Tudta, hogy emiatt túlságosan is védelmező vele szemben. Éponine úgy döntött, megteszi érte ezt a szíveséget, hogy helyreálljon a renoméja és büszkesége, és hagyta, hogya fiú egész nap ápolgassa.

Mégha Enjolras túlbuzgó sürgés-forgása már-már az őrültség hatátát súrolta.

Az első nap alig akarta kiengedni még a fürdőszobába is. Ágyba vitte neki az ebédet és a vacsorát, még a tévét is bevitte neki a szobába, és így meg tudtak nézni egy csomó romantikus vígjátékot. De ettől a túl büszke oldalától függetlenül Enjolras hihetetlen édes volt.

Már rengetegszer próbált beszélni neki az érzéseiről a napok folyamán, de akárhányszor kinyitotta a száját, a szavak csak nem jöttek. Éponine elhatározta, hogy addig nem is említi, amíg itt fekszik nyomorékul, legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát. A kórházban jó ötletnek tűnt volna mindent bevallani, de azóta elkezdett gondolkodni és visszajöttek a régi bizonytalanságai.

A következő reggel Éponine biztos volt benne, hogy Enjolrasnek le kell nyugodnia. Azok után, hogy tegnap is kihagyta az óráit, tudta, mennyire szenved tőle. Majdnem meggyőzte ,hogy kutya baja, menjen csak órára, de akkor a gyomra megint feladta és cserben hagyta.

Csak egyszer hányt, de ez éppelég volt, hogy Enjolras ne hagyja egyedül. Visszatuszkolta az ágyba és pánikolva felhívta Dr. Moore-t. Majdnem harminc percig beszéltek telefonon, amíg megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy csak egy normális reggeli rosszullét volt, nem kell aggódniuk, ez természetes. Végülis Enjolras nem engedte ki az ágyból és gyorsan készített neki valami ennivalót. Ez nem is lett volna rossz, ha nem akarta volna egészséges kajákkal teletömni, mint pédául füge és magvak. Nem szívesen hagyta egyedül még ennyi időre sem, és ötpercenként idegesen benézett hozzá. Éponine próbált tanulni és olvasni, de nagyon nehéz volt úgy esszét írni, hogy percenként ellenőrzik. Elhatározta, hogy ma sem alkalmas az érzéseiről gyónni, mert a fiú így is tiszta ideg. Nem figyelt a kis hangocskára a fejében, ami azt mondta neki, _gyáva_.

Szombaton végre engedte felöltözni, ami már fejlődés. Sőt már elhagyhatta az ágyat és és leülhetett a kanapéra. Enjolras megígérte, hogy holnap kimehet a lakásból is, ha nincs újabb hányinger. Habár nagyon nehéz volt elviselni ezt a házőrző kutyát, visszafogta a nyelvét. Holnap hazamehet, és ez neki elég.

Egész nap valóságshow-t nézett, hogy bosszantsa a fiút, aki egy percre sem mozdult el mellőle. Nem szerette az ilyan műsorokat, de elégtétel volt számára, hogy a börtönőre jobban szenved, mint ő. Ezért elkezdett beszélgetni róla és megvitatni a pletykákat. Fogalma sem volt miről beszélt, de ezt a másik nem tudta.

- Tudod, azt hiszem, hogy Brad és Johanne megcsinálják. Úgy értem, megcsalta a tesvérével, de elnézést kért és megbánta. Mit gondolsz, Enjolras?

Enjolras válaszképp csak morgott. Nagyon szenvedett.

Éponine játékosan nézett rá, amitől méginkább zavarba jött. Végül három óra múlva nem bírta tovább a hallgatást és egy kiselőadást tartott az ilyen műsorok értéktelenségéről és káros hatására a társadalomban. Éponine úgy érezte győzött és önelégülten mosolygott. És közben arra is rájött, hogy Enjolras ellenállhatatlanul édes, amikor felháborodik. Ismerős érzést érzett a mellkasában. Először arra gondolt, hogy félbeszakítja a kiselőadást, de aztán úgy döntött, jobb lesz holnap, amikor helyre áll a világ rendje. _Picsa_, mondta neki a belső hang.

Úgy kelt fel vasárnap, hogy ma végre el tudja hagyni a lakást. Melegen mosolygott, amikor érezte, hogy egy izmos kar öleli át. Oldalra fordult és látta a maga mellet az alvó Enjolrast. Egy jó dolog volt a betegségében, hogy könnyű volt meggyőzni a túlvédelmező Enjolrast, hogy aludjon mellette. Végtére is, mi történik, ha éjszaka közepén rosszul lesz és a kanapén nem hallja meg?

Izgatott lett, amikor rájött, milyen nap van ma. Enjolras megígérte, hogy elmennek sétálni és megebédelnek valahol. A friss levegő nagyon csábította, elég erőt adott neki és bátorsággal töltötte fel, hogy beszéljen az érzéseiről. Úgy döntött, hagyja még aludni egy kicsit Enjolrast, és most végre ő készít neki reggelit. Megpróbált óvatosan kimászni az oltalmazó karok közül, amikor meghallotta a hangokat.

- Um, Enjolras?

A fiú álmosan kinyitotta a szemét és rámosolygott.

- Vendégeket vársz?

Enjolras hirtelen éber lett. Felült és ő is meghallotta a suttogó hangokat. Rémülten nézett Éponine-ra.

- Nem, nem várok. Maradj itt, oké? Megyek, megnézem.

Felállt és óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.

Éponine ideges volt. Volt már tapasztalata betörőkkel életében; igazából régen egy volt közülük, és tudta, hogy az ilyesmi nem végződik jól.

Látta, hogy Enjolras ráteszi a kezét a kilincsre.

- Várj, ne hívjuk a rendőrséget? – kérdezte idegesen. De akkor a fiú már lenyomta a kilincset és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Csend volt egy darabig, aztán meghallotta, hogy egy férfi kórus rákiált.

- Sebastian! – hallotta, és Éponine megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Felismerte a hangokat. Kipattant az ágyból és megnézte, mi folyik odakinn. Néhány macskanyávogás szerű hangot hallott, amikor megjelent, és Éponine forgatni kezdte a szemét.

- Enjolras, nem vagyok benne biztos, de azt hiszem egy lány volt az ágyadban – suttogta Courfeyrac meglepetten.

Enjolras figyelmen kívül hagyta.

- Hogy jöttetek be?

A társaság Combeferre-re nézett.

Enjolras szeme a legjobb barátjára siklott.

- Az a kulcs vészhelyzetekre van – morogta.

Combeferre félve nézett.

- Ne nézz így Combeferre! Hajolj meg a fenséges isten előtt és kérd a bocsánatát! – javasolta Grantaire drámaian és leborult Enjolras lába előtt.

Enjolras felhorkantott.

- Ennek soha nem lesz vége?

- Nyem – vigyorgott Grantaire amikor felállt.

- Szóval miért vagytok itt? – kérdezte Éponine.

- Nos, Éponine, ezt hívják úgy, hogy Beavatkozás – felelte Courfeyrac. - Enjolras bebörtönzött a lakásába elég régóta és itt az ideje egy kis szórakozásnak. És mi szórakoztatóbb, mint mi?

- Az egész napot megterveztük! – folytatta Combeferre izgatottan. – Semmi fárasztó – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta Enjolras aggódó pillantását Éponine felé. – És ha nem vagy kész rá, Éponine, nyugodtan mond le.

- Nem, azt hiszem kész vagyok kimozdulni. És nagyon hiányoztatok srácok – felelte gyorsan. Kicsit fájt neki, hogy nem jöttek meglátogatni az Amis tagjai korábban. Csak Combeferre ugrott be, hogy leadja a jegyzeteit, de ő sem maradt sokáig.

- Igen, megpróbáltunk meglátogatni, de valaki azt mondta, hogy pihenésre van szükséged, és mi túl hangosak és fárasztóak vagyunk – dünnyögte Bossuet és a kanapé melletti asztalra csapott olyan erővel, hogy leverte a lámpát, ami a lábára esett.

Éponine élesen Enjolrashoz fordult, aki úgy tűnik valami érdekeset fedezett fel a plafonon. Nagyon mérges lett. Enjolras végre a szemébe nézett és megijedt, majd segélykérőn Combeferre pillantott.

- Na és akarjátok tudni, mi Éponine mai progtamja? – kérdezte gyorsan Combeferre megpróbálva elterelni Éponine figyelmét, mielőtt felrobbanna. – Nos, Jean Prouvaire versolvasásra akar menni és Feuilly a rendőr történelmi múzeumba akarta vinni, de úgy döntöttünk, az lenne a legjobb, ha tényleg olyan programot szerveznénk, amit szeretne. Szóval először sétálunk a parkban és megnézzük a művészeti kiállítást, amit a héten nyitottak meg, aztán bemegyünk egy étterembe ebédelni, amit Éponine annyira szeret, aztán elmegyünk a könyvesboltba, ahonnan titeket kettőtöket szinte alig lehet kirobbantani. Aztán egy kicsit tüntetünk az új country club előtt, ami visszautasítja a kisebbségek befogadását.

- És aztán – vette át a beszélgetés fonalát a kanapén ülő Marius. – szétválunk, és amíg mi a kocsmában leitatjuk Enjolrast, te vásárolni mész Cosette-tel!

Az egész társaság Éponine-t figyelte, és kíváncsian várták, mit mond. Tudta, hogy ez Marius ötlete volt, és az annyira örült neki, mert nem tudta, amit az Amis igen, hogy vásárolni a menyasszonyával valószínűleg nem az az ideális program, amire Éponine vágyik. Inkább ő is beülne a kocsmába, mégha most nem is ihat.

Éponine magán érezte Enjolras pillantását. Ha visszautasítja Mariust, akkor azt fogja hinni, féltékeny Cosette-re, ezért nem akar időt tölteni vele. Egy kicsit átkozta az Amist, hogy nem hagytak vele időt kettesben, hogy elmagyarázza neki, habár milliónyi esélye volt az elmúlt napokban, amit nem ragadott meg. Arra gondolt, hogy azt mondja, túl fáradt, de már előbb kijelentette, hogy jól van. És ha ezt mondja, akkor Enjolras képes visszadugni őt az ágyba. Tényleg szüksége volt arra, hogy kimozduljon, és az hogy vásárolnia kell mennie Cosette-tel, nem túl nagy ár érte.

- Ööö, persze, remekül hangzik! – felelte hamis lelkesedéssel. Elkapta Enjolras kételkedő pillantását. Eszébe jutott, még soha nem beszéltek az érzéseikről azt az egy éjszakát leszámítva, amikor előjött a Marius-os érzéseiről való téma. Most azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lett volna olyan gyáva. Az Amis tagjai mind meglepetten néztek rá, hogy elfogadta Marius ajánlatát.

Combeferre megtörte a feszültséget.

- Na, akkor hajrá! A nap nem vár – a társaság lelkesedett, és indulásra készen álltak, de Enjolras kérte, hogy várjanak még 15 percet, amíg Éponine megreggelizik.

Kifelé menet Enjolras megfogta a karját és intett a többieknek, hogy menjenek csak, egy perc múlva ők is jönnek.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy kész vagy erre?

- Enjolras, a doktornő azt mondta, pihenjek pár napot, de az már négy nappal ezelőtt volt. Jól vagyok, már semmi reggeli rosszullét.

Enjolras kicsit kényelmetlenül nézett rá.

- Tudod, hogy nem kell elmenned vásárolni Cosette-tel, ha nem akarsz. Ki tudlak menteni.

Éponine lelkiismeretfurdalást érzett.

- Nem, Enjolras. Azt hiszem jobban meg kéne ismernem Cosette-et, hamár koszorúslány leszek az esküvőjén. Ne aggódj, menj és igyál a barátaiddal és érezd jól magad, rád is rádfér egy kis kikapcsolódás.

- Rendben, de nem fogok inni. Holnap suli – morogta beleegyezően Enjolras.

Éponine forgatta a szemét mielőtt megértette volna a mondat végét.

- Várj – kezdte lassan. – Ha te holnap mész órára, az azt jelenti, hogy én is mehetek?

Enjolras sóhajtott.

- Amíg nincs több reggeli rosszullét és jól vagy, azt hiszem minden visszatérhet a normális kerékvágásba.

Éponine mosolygott. – Jó, mert ha nemet mondtál volna, azt hiszem megkértem volna Bahorelt, hogy győzzön meg.

- Igen, tudom, olyan lettem, mint egy fasiszta diktátor, aminek múltkor voltál szíves titulálni engem. És egyébként milyen képmutató dolog lenne tőlem, hogy megtagadjam egy várandós nőtől a tanulás lehetőségét – vigyorodott el Enjolras.

Éponine lábujjhegyre állt és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.

- Komolyan, köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál rám ezekben a napokban, még akkor is, ha kutya bajom sem volt, és egy darabig úgy éreztem magam, mint a Tortúra című filmben.

Enjolras hálásan nézett.

– Tehát akkor én vagyok Kathy Bates?

Éponine pajkosan rámosolygott és elsétált.

- Hé, ez tök jó. Úgy tudom Oscar díjat kapott ezért a filmért! – kiáltott utána Enjolras , majd követte a lányt a folyosón.


	13. Csajos délután

Az egész nap olyan jól alakult, ahogy Éponine nem is remélte.

Átsétáltak a parkon és Grantaire közben hangosan felolvasta Sebastian, a rák hangján a művészeti alkotások leírását. Ez először még Enjolrast is megnevettette, bár a harminchetedik alkalommal már nem volt olyan mulatságos. Éponine egész nap nem érezte a rosszullétet, kivéve egyszer, amikor az Indiai étterem mellett haladtak el és megcsapták a fűszeres illatok. Enjolras majdnem karon ragadta és visszacipelte a lakásba, mielőtt elmagyarázhatta volna, hogy csak a szagtól van az egész. Csak később nyugodott meg, amikor ebédre megevett egy óriás szendvicset, és meg is maradt benne. Az Amis nem panaszkodott, amikor Enjolras és Éponine majdnem két órát töltöttek a könyvesboltban, habár a végefelé ki kellett rángatni őket, mert Grantaire operaáriaként kezdte énekelni a könyvek címét. Végül pedig megúszták a letartóztatást is country club előtt, mert Enjolras egy nagyon meggyőző beszédet adott elő a rendőröknek, mire a rendőrfőnök sírva fakadt és szó nélkül elengedte őket.

A nap egyre jobb és jobb lett, de Éponine most nem érezte felszabadultnak magát. Inkább olyan volt, mintha most készülnének belefojtani egy kanál vizbe. Marius elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy Cosette esküvői ruha vásárlásra megy. Nézte, ahogy Cosette felpróbál egy újabb nevetségesen habos babos ruhát, ami valahogy mégis pompásan állt rajta.

- Éponine, elnézést kérek ezért, biztos fáradt vagy. Mondtam Mariusnak, hogy egyedül is szívesen vásárolok, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ez jót tesz neked. Én szívesen együtt töltöm veled a délutánt, mivel Marius egyik legjobb barátja vagy – mondta őszintén Cosette.

- Minden rendben Cosette, szeretek vásárolni - nyugtatta meg Éponine. Igazából nem hazudott, bár legszívesebben ahogy bement a boltokba, sietett minnél előbb végezni és kimenni onnan. Régen, amikor még kicsi volt a vásárlása lopásból állt. Megtanulta hogy lehet a legegyszerűbben és a leggyorsabban leemelni úgy a ruhát, hogy ne vegyék észre, megfogta és ki is sietett a boltból. Jó volt ebben, sokszor csinálta, másoknak is lopott így ruhát, mint például Gavroche, Azelma és a két kistestvére számára. Rájuk gondolni egy kicsit fájdalmas volt. Szétosztották őket nevelőszülőkhoz és Éponine nem tudta meglátogatni őket olyan gyakran. Írt nekik ugyan levelet, de a kommunikációjuk legjobb esetben is hézagos volt. Azon gondolkozott, meg kéne őket látogatnia és személyesen megmondani nekik, hogy terhes, vagy csak egyszerűen levélben vagy e-mailben írja meg?

- Éponine? – elkalandozott és Cosette hangjára eszmélt fel. – Nagyon fáradtnak látszol, hosszú napod volt. Ne menjünk vissza?

Éponine nagyon neveletlennek érezte magát. Itt volt Cosette, aki megpróbált barátkozni vele, de ő csak ül és gondolkozik magában. Olyan sokáig nem kedvelte Cosette-et, de valójában ez a lány nem tett semmit ellene. És igazából, jött rá Éponine, egy nagyon édes lány, jószívű, ahogy Marius is és mind a ketten reménytelenül romantikus lelkűek. Arra a nagy kupac ruhára nézett, amit Cosette már felpróbált de nem voltak jók. Talán csinálhatna valami kedveset, hogy kárpótolja Cosette –et az iménti viselkedéséért. Elhatározta, hogy a jó ügy érdekében beveti a bolti-tolvaj képességeit.

- Adj 10 percet – mondta, mire Cosette egy kicsit összezavarodva bólintott és Éponine elrohant a boltban. Gyorsan minden ruhára vetett egy pillantást, és megjelölt párat, ami úgy érezte illik Cosette-hez. Később megtalálta az ideális ruhát és büszke volt magára. Pánt nélküli, hímzett virágmintás ruha volt. A minták a mell résznél kezdődtek és díszítették egyik oldalon lefelé a ruhát. A szoknyarésze puffos volt, de nem a habos-babos fajta. Visszament Cosette-hez, akinek épp segített az egyik itt dolgozó hölgy levenni az előző ruhát.

- Miért nem próbálod meg ezt? – kérdezte.

Cosette szeme felragyogott, amikor megpillantotta a ruhát és gyorsan felpróbálta. A tanácsadó hölgy egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy Éponine ilyen hamar talált egy megfelelő ruhát a menyasszonynak, amikor ő már órák óta próbálkozik vele.

Cosette kisietett a próbafülkéből és Éponine-nak elállt a lélegzete. Cosette szinte ragyogott; Marius nem tudja, mi vár rá.

- Azt hiszem ez az! – lelkendezett Cosette. Forgolódott jobbra balra a tükör előtt. – El sem hiszem, hogy ilyen gyorsan megtaláltad Éponine! Azt hittem még vagy ezret fel kell próbálnom. Nagyon nagyon köszönöm! És még az ára is belefér a keretbe.

Hirtelen odarohant Éponine-hoz és megölelte.

– Annyira jó barátnő vagy!

Éponine mosolygott. Nem sok lány barátja volt, igazából Musichettán kívül senki nem állt hozzá közel. Talán nem is lenne rossz, ha lenne még egy.

Cosette elhúzódott. Lenézett Éponine hasára. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- Nem bánnád, ha…?

Éponine meglepődött. Enjolrason kívül még senki nem vette észre a kis pocakot.

– Igen, nyugodtan – válaszolta gyorsan.

Cosette óvatosan rátette a kezét a hasára. Egy kicsit furcsa volt, de Éponine rájött, hogy meg kell szoknia, hogy emberek fogdossák majd a hasát. Cosette elvette a kezét és mosolygott.

- Ez olyan csodálatos. El se hiszem, hogy tényleg egy kis élet növekszik benned – mondta gyengéden. – Nagyon félelmetes?

- Hát először nagyon paráztam. Semmi ötletem nem volt – kezdte magyarázni Éponine. – Először még arra is gondoltam, hogy nem tartom meg. De most már el sem tudnám képzelni, hogy milyen lenne nélküle – alig hitte el, hogy a legbelső érzéseit éppen Marius menyasszonyával osztja meg.

Cosette rámosolygott.

– Örülök, hogy minden jól alakult – tartott egy kics szünetet. – És ez a baba nagyon gyönyörű lesz – fejezte be egy nagy mosollyal.

- Hát igen, Enjolras génjeivel azt hiszem a baba nem is lehetne másmilyen – vigyorodott el Éponine.

- Igen, iszonyatosan helyes, nem? – értett egyet Cosette, majd zavartan folytatta. – Nem baj, ha megkérdezem, hogy ti miért nem vagytok együtt? Látom, hogy törődik veled, látnod kellett volna, hogy mennyire aggódott érted a kórházban.

Éponine elvörösödött.

- Ő már igazából bevallotta, hogy kedvel, de én voltam olyan idióta, hogy nem válaszoltam. Nem értettem, miért pont velem akar lenni, amikor a világon bárkit megkaphatna. Igazából ezt még most sem értem – vallotta be Éponine.

Cosette elgondolkodott.

- Azt hiszem, aki már látott titeket együtt, az megérti. De talán itt nem az a fontos szerintem, hogy megtudd, miért kedvel. Talán az a fontos, hogy bízol-e benne. Megbízol Enjolrasban?

- Igen – vágta rá azonnal Éponine, habár nem tudta, mit ért ezen Cosette. – Azt hiszem, jobban bízok benne, mint bárkiben, akit valaha ismertem.

-Akkor bízz benne, amikor azt mondja, szeret, és bízz abban, hogy nem akar mással lenni – felelte egyszerűen Cosette.

Éponine megdöbbent. Cosette-ben sokkal több volt, mint amit feltételezett róla. Most jobban érezte magát.

– Köszönöm Cosette, nagyon sokat segítettél – egy hálás mosolyt küldött felé és Cosette viszonozta a sajátjával. Pár percig csöndben ültek, majd Cosette szólalt meg.

- Tudod, nemsokára egy kicsit nagyobb leszel. Még egy csomó időnk van, nincs kedved kismama ruhákat nézni?

Erre Éponine eredetileg Enjolrast akarta rávenni, de tudta, hogy Cosette valószínűleg sokkal jobb vásárló társ lenne. Ráadásul már most is gondjai vannak a nadrág begombolásával, és ez már csak rosszabb lesz. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

-Ööö, Cosette? Tudom, hogy amikor Marius felkért koszorúslánynak, még nem tudtad, hogy körülbelül hét hónapos terhes leszek az esküvőn. Szóval teljesen megértem, ha fel akarsz kérni valami mást – mondta egy kicsit elkeseredve.

- Nem érdekel Éponine! Hacsak te nem bánod, hogy terhesen kell ott állnod az oltárnál, akkor én sem. Most pedig kismamaruhákra fel! Csak bízd rám a helyzetet… - motyogta, miközben visszatáncolt a próbafülkébe.

Éponine egy kicsit elmosolyodott. Eleinte nem akart rész venni az esküvőn, de most már jó mókának tűnik. Nem gondolta volna, hogy összebarátkozik Marius menyasszonyával. Éponine hat hónappal ezelőtt biztos nem tette volna. És ráadásul, hat nónappal ezelőtt Éponine nem volt boldog.

Talán ha túlteszi magát a múltbéli ellenségeskedésén és hagyja, hogy az emberek közelebb kerüljenek hozzá, akkor ezt a lányt is be tudja fogadni a szívébe.

Éponine két órával később ért vissza Enjolras lakásába, kezében tele szatyrokkal. Cosette segíteni akart felvinni a lépcsőn, de Éponine visszautasította. Még nem _olyan_ terhes.

Éponine a bejárati ajtó előtt állt. Tudta, hogy itt az ideje szembenézni azzal, amit az elmúlt napokban halogatni próbált. Ki kell mondania az érzéseit végre és válaszolnia Enjolranak. Vett egy mély lélegzetet.

Éponine előkereste a kulcsait, amit Enjolras adott neki és kinyitotta az ajtót.


	14. Te részeg vagy?

Éponine benyitott a lakás ajtaján és ott találta Enjolrast az íróasztala fölött dolgozni. Észrevette, hogy elég kimerült és mindenhol papír van szétdobálva körülötte. Éponine összehúzta a szemüldökét, mert nem jellemző, hogy ennyire szétszórt legyen. A fiú felnézett, amikor hallotta az ajtó csukódását.

- Éponine hála az égnek itt vagy! Rengeteg dolgunk van! El sem hiszem, hogy ezekre korábban nem gondoltam! – kiáltott fel Enjolras, miközben idegesen beletúrt a hajába.

Éponine komoran körbenézett, és látta hogy mindenhol teleírt papírok vannak az asztalán. Letette a táskáját az asztalra.

- Mire gondolsz pontosan?

- A babára! Annyi minden van még hátra, és ajj, már hónapokkal ezelőtt el kellett volna kezdenünk! – újra leült és egy köteg papírt tett maga elé.

- Enjolras, a baba még nem létezett hónapokkal ezelőtt… emlékszel?

Enjolras most összefüggéstelenül motyogott magában és leírt valamit. Éponine néhány újabb színes pro és kontra listát vélt felfedezni.

- Nem, nem jó! Ez rengeteg dolog. Vennünk kell babakocsit, gyerekágyat, és babruhákat, meg berendezni a gyerekszobát, és milyen színre fessük? Még azt sem tudjuk, fiú lesz vagy lány? És persze kell babafigyelő is a lakásba, meg a tiédbe is vagy hogy lesz egyáltalán? Nem igazán szeretném, hogy baba nálad lakjon, mert van egy nagy furcsa növekedő penész folt a zuhanyfüggönyödödön; nem hiszem, hogy ott kéne élned. Múltkor megpróbáltam letakarítani, de attól csak mégnagyobb lett. Ez hogy lehet Éponine?_ Milyen mutáns penészfolt van a zuhanyfüggönyödön? _– szinte már üvöltött a fejét fogva.

Valahogy reagálni akart a fiú furcsa viselkedésére, de először is meg kellett védenie a fürdőszobáját.

- Hé, ne bántsd meg a lakásom díszét! Senkinek sincs ilyen növekedő penészfoltja, ami az időjárástól változtatja a színét!? Már azelőtt tudom milyen idő lesz, mielőtt a meteorológusok tudnák! És Joly szerint gyógyhatása van. Emlékezz vissza, amikor Marius egyszer hozzáért, két napon belül eltűntek a kiütései!

Éponine észrevette, hogy Enjolras nem is figyel rá, hanem szorgalmasan írogat különböző színes tollakkal.

Hirtelen belehasított a felismerés, hogy valami nincs rendben. Látta már ezt a fajta viselkedését, de nem ennyire előrehaladott állapotban.

- Enjolras, te részeg vagy?

Enjolras bűnösen felnézett.

– Nem, vagyis nem tudom. Talán. Lehet. Mi is az, hogy részeg? Ki dönti el, hogy mi az, hogy részeg? Tudom, hogy szeretsz ítélkezni Éponine, de csak azért, mert ittam pár sört meg néhány felest, és kidobtak a kocsmából, az nem jelenti azt, hogy részeg vagyok. Ráadásul még Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolras is! – fejezte be diadalmasan a beszédet. Újra magához vette a színes tollakat és folytatta, amit elkezdett.

Éponine nem tudta, hogy nevessen-e vagy sírjon. Sok ember érzelmes lesz, ha iszik, mások viccesek, valakik szomorú részegek. Nos, Enjolras szorgalmas részegnek tűnt.

Aki nem látja, nem hinné el. Akkor este éppen házibulit tartott, amikor elkezdte takarítani a fürdőszoba zuhanyfüggönyét. Talált gumikesztyűt, meg tisztítószert, és amíg a többiek táncoltak, ő kitakarította a lakást. Másnap reggel a fürdőszobában talált rá egy üres üveg tisztítószerrel, és amikor felébresztette, azt motyogta: - Miért nem jön le? Miért nem jön le?

Másik alkalommal Jean Prouvaire összes filmjét és könyvét a tizes számrendszer szabályai szerint rendezte el és máskor meg a gyomokat ültette külön abc sorrendben Feuilly hátsó kertjében. Tehát, amikor azon kapták, hogy valamilyen házimunkát kezdett ésszerűtlenül elvégezni, akkor biztos részeg. A probléma az volt, hogy nem tudták megmondani pontosan, hogy legközelebb, mit akar megszervezni vagy renszerezni. Éponine összerezzent, amikor visszaemlékezett, hogy Enjolras egyszer megpróbálta átrendezni Cosette alsóneműit szín és anyag szerint. Szerencsére leállították, mielőtt Marius észrevette volna a kárt.

Most pedig úgy tűnt, meg akar tervezni mindent, ami a baba érkezésével kapcsolatos. Éponine egy kicsit meghatódott, de aggódott, mert most olyan dologról van szó, ami egy életre szól. Megpróbálta beszélgetéssel kizökkenteni.

- És miért dobtak ki a kocsmából?

- Mert bemásztam a pultba és származási hely szerint kezdtem rendezni az alkoholos üvegeket. Ezt a csapos nem értékelte – morogta Enjolras, fel sem nézve a munkájából és elkezdett egy újabb listát. – Mi a véleményed a szoptatásról? – kérdezte komolyan.

Éponine nem tehetett róla, de elnevette magát.

- Éponine ez komoly dolog, muszáj beszélnünk róla. Alig pár hónapunk maradt és fel kell készülnünk - Enjolras idegesen megrázta a fejét.

Éponine úgy érezte, mintha feltűnne a részeg Enjolrasban a józanabbik fele is.

Kisétált a konyhába és egy hatalmas pohár vízzel tért vissza, majd a fiú kezébe nyomta.

- Tudod Sebastian, ez nem egy könyvespolc, vagy egy alsóneműs szekrény - látta, hogy Enjolras egy kicsit elpirul. – Ez az életünk és nem lehet csak egy éjszaka alatt mindent eldönteni. Ezt te mondtad nekem, amikor eldöntöttem, hogy megtartom a babát. Ezt együtt kell csinálnunk, és kitalálnunk. De ez eltart egy ideig.

Enjolras fontolóra vette a hallottakat. Felhörpintette a vizet egy húzásra.

- Igazad van, sajnálom, csak annyira felkészületlennek érzem magam, és csak azt akarom, hogy minden tökéletes legyen neked és a babának.

- Úgy érted mindhármunknak – helyesbített Éponine. Enjolras mosolygott, de még mindig össze volt zavarodva.

Éponine arra gondolt, most elmondja neki, mit érez. De míg annyi kifogást keresett az előző napokban, most mégsem a legjobb ötlet kiönteni a lelkét, amikor a másik teljesen részeg. Kicsit elkeseredett.

- Mi lenne, ha megnéznénk egy filmet, amíg kijózanodsz és megnyugodsz? – javasolta Éponine. Az egyetlen mód, hogy megállítsa a neurotikus szervező kényszerét, hogy ha eltereli a figyelmét.

Enjolras elmosolyodott.

- Van egy tökéletes filmem – azonnal felpattant és kirohant a konyhába. Amikor visszatért átadott neki egy DVD-t egy széles vigyor kíséretében. Éponine is felnevetett, amikor meglátta a film címét, _A massza_ 1958-ból. Elolvasta a hátoldalon lévő ismertetőt. – Egy idegen anyag beszippant mindent, ami az úrjába kerül, és csak nő és nő… Hmm ez nagyon jól hangzik.

Enjolras még mindig nevetett.

– Combeferre adta ma este, és azt mondta, ez egy elő-keresztapa ajándék. Jaj, majdnem elfelejtettem, ezt neked küldi – azzal átadott egy apróra összehajtogatott kis lapot, amit a zsebéből húzott elő. Elkezdte felolvasni Combeferre nyugodt, tudálékos hangján. - Legkedvesebb Éponine-om, tényleg nagyon sajnálom, hogy egyedül hagylak ezzel a túlbuzgó, redszermániás, részeg Enjolrassal, de rengeteg dolgom van holnap és a többiek még ennél is részegebbek. Szóval remélem a legjobbakat, és hogy legalább valamennyire kijózanodik, mire hazaérsz. Vagy talán vidd el magadhoz és talán a penészfolt a függönyödön segít rajta. Sok szerencsét.

Éponine felcsuklott.

– Miért száll rá mindenki a fürdőszoba függönyömre? - aztán nyugodtabb hangon folytatta, mert egy gondolat foglalkoztatta. – Egyébként hogyhogy sikerült leitatniuk?

- Nem vagyok benne biztos… - kezdte zavartan Enjolras. – de a sörösüvegem nem akart kiürülni, és aztán a felesezés sem volt túl jó ötlet.

Éponine fejében elkezdett peregni a film és nagyon jól szórakozott rajta.

– Arra nem gondoltál, hogy Grantaire mindig utántöltötte a sörödet, amikor nem figyeltél oda?

- Ááá, akkor ezért volt mindig körülöttem – esett le a fiúnak.

- Akarod, hogy megosszam a táncos videót? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a a lány.

- Nem - felelte a másik és egy ördögi fény csillant a szemében. – Szerintem hagyjuk meg későbbre. Nagyon élvezem, hogy fél tőlem.

Éponine mosolyogva leült mellé a kanapéra. _Rossz hatással vagyok rá_, gondolta. Megrázta magát, azzal lehuppant a fiú mellé a kanapéra, amikor az bekapcsolta a tévét.

Mire elindult a stáblista és főcím zene, Enjolras és Éponine egymás felé közeledtek. Az egész ártatlanul kezdődött. Tíz perc elteltével Éponine-ra rászakadt a fáradtság és fejét Enjolras vállának döntötte. A fiú óvatosan köréfonta karjait és keze megállapodott a derekán. Éponine hirtelen megint nagyon ébernek érezte magát, mintha villámcsapás érte volna. Kezét gyorsan felfuttatta a fiú csípőjén, míg végül megpihent a mellkasán. Érezte a feszülő izmokat. Pár perccel később lélegzete szaggatottá vált, amikor megérezte a másik érintését a csupasz bőrén. A csípőjénél, ahol a felsője és a nadrágja közötti kis hézag van. A nyelvébe kellett harapnia, nehogy felsóhajtson, amikor a fiú ujja kis mintákat kezdett rajzolgatni ujjbegyével a bőrén. Éponine csodálkozott, hogy lehet ennyire kényelmes és ennyire feszült egyszerre ez az egész helyzet?

Enjolras ugyan ezzel a problémával küszködött. Éponine neki is felébresztette az érzékeit. Finom virágillata volt, amiről tudta, hogy a shamponjától származik, ami rejtélyes módon tűnt fel a fürdőszobájában néhány hete. A lány haja csikizte az arcát, de nem bánta. Ahogy a lány feljebb csúszott, érezte, hogy melle a mellkasához nyomódik. Észrevette, hogy egyre nehezebben veszi a levegőt. A ködfelhő, amit az alkohol okozott, lassan kezdett elpárologni, és az agya kezdte figyelmeztetni, hogy veszélyes játékot játszik. Azon gondolkodott vajon ő is olyan hatással van-e a lányra, amilyennel ő rá? Valószínűleg nem, de ez nem segített, mert ujjai akkor is elkalandoztak és cirógatni kezdte ott, ahol a nadrág és a póló közt szabadon előbukkan egy kis bőrfelület. Hallotta, hogy a lány lélegzete egy percre elakad, de folytatta és apró köröket rajzolt a finom bőrre. Most már nem volt kétsége, mert érezte, hogy milyen hatást váltott ki a lányból.

Jobb, ha inkább meg se mozdulnak és nézik a filmet. Éponine nem tudott figyelni a filmre, azt sem tudta, hogy egyáltalán milyen nyelven beszélnek a szereplők. Amikor a filmnek vége lett, szinte észre sem vette. Úgy maradtak, egyikük sem törte meg a csendet.

Enjolras halkan megköszörülte a torkát, mire Éponine óvatosan fölemelte a fejét és ráemelte nagy barna szemeit.

– Azt hiszem aludnunk kéne – suttogta szinte alig hallhatóan.

- Nem vagyok fáradt - mondta Éponine szintén olyan halkan, hogy ha nem lettek volna ennyire közel, nem is hallotta volna meg. Csak néztek egymás szemébe, egyikük sem mozdult. Végül Éponine lassan felemelte a kezét és a fiú arcához ért. Enjolras megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét.

- Éponine... Én... – abbahagyta, mert a lány ujjai a száján kalandoztak. Felemelte ujjaival a fejét és a száját gyengéden az övéhez tapasztotta. Azonnal választ kapott. Lassabb volt, mint az előző alkalommal, de sokkal belsőségesebb. Éponine feltérdelt és átvetette az egyik lábát a fiún és az ölébe ült. A kezeit átkulcsolta a nyakán és beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe, miközben érezte a hátán a másik simogatását. Egy perc múlva elhúzódtak egymástól, de még mindig az ölelésben maradtak, homlokuk összeért.

Enjolras felsóhajtott.

- Éponine...

- Nem, várj, mondanom kell valamit – tudta, eljött a pillanat. – Múlt héten, amikor elmondtad, hogy érzel - Enjolras arca fájdalmasan megrándult az emlék hatására. – nem azért nem válaszoltam, mert szeretem Mariust. Nem vagyok belé szerelmes. Hanem… megijedtem. Enjolras meglepettnek tűnt. – Már egy ideje nem érzek iránta semmit. Azt hittem régen, hogy szerelmes vagyok, de csak a gondolatába voltam szerelmes, azt hiszem, hogy valami több lehet, de csak álom volt. De soha nem volt valódi. Marius kedves, de én mindig úgy láttam, ahogy szerettem volna, és nem olyannak, amilyen igazából - Éponine vett egy mély levegőt. – Könnyebb volt olyat szeretni, aki ott volt, de mégsem, és soha nem szeret viszont. Aztán jöttél te… vagyis egyszer csak ott voltál. És veled lenni, beszélgetni, viccelődni olyan jó volt… Kedves voltál, okos és hihetetlenül édes, meg szenvedélyes. És makacs, rendmániás, idegesítő és minden apró részletbe belekötő is egyszerre, de én szerettem mindent, az összes részedet. Ez tett valódivá. Megteremtettük a kis világunkat, amiről csak mi tudtunk. És habát rettegek a jövőtől, tudom, hogy minden rendbejön. És elkezdtem érezni valamit. Szép lassan alakult ki, és nem is vettem észre, hogy mit érzek. És amikor ott álltál előttem és kimondtad azokat a szavakat, és csodálatos dolgokat, elhittem neked. És ez megijesztett.

Éponine lassan beszélt. Ránézett a fiúra és elpirult. Zavarba jött a bizonytalanságától. Amikor Enjolras mélyen a szemébe nézett, folytatta.

– Elhittem, hogy velem akarsz lenni, nem nem értettem, miért. Soha senki nem mondott még ilyeneket nekem, és azt hittem soha senki nem is fog. És féltem, hogy te is megúnsz, ahogy mindenki – a végén már csak suttogott, Enjolras elkomorult.

- Mielőtt elájultam a kávézóban, rájöttem, hogy milyen hülyén viselkedtem. Nem rejthetem el az érzéseimet, mégha félek is tőlük, de akarom őket. Már napok óta el akartam mondani, de attól féltem, hogy te már túl vagy rajtam és már nem érzel semmit - Enjolras hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá, minden szaván csüngve. Már nincs visszaút.

– De Cosette ma mondott valamit. Azt mondta, hogy a legfontosabb, hogy bízzak benned, bízzak az érzéseidben. Szóval, bízok benned. Még soha senki iránt nem éreztem hasonlót, és nem tudom fogok-e még. Veled akarok lenni. Azt akarom, hogy együtt legyünk. Bízok benned – fejezte be Éponine.

Nagyon ideges volt. Úgy érezte elmondott mindent, és ettől kicsit megnyugodott a lelke. Biztonságban érezte magát a karjai közt, mintha semmi baj nem érhetné. Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott és megsimogatta az arcát, magához húzta és gyöngéden megcsókolta, és Éponine érezte, hogy Enjolras még mindig úgy érez iránta, mint akkor. Szétváltak és mélyen elvesztek egymás szemében. Óvatosan kisimított pár tincset az arcából.

- Bízhatsz bennem, Éponine, de eszedbe ne jusson mégegyszer rosszat gondolni magadról. Csodálatos vagy, és nem értem, hogy mások miért nem látták. Mindent egymagad értél el, segítség nélkül. Nem vagy olyan, mint a szüleid, jobb életet választottál magadnak - Éponine közbe akart szólni, de Enjolras a szája elé tette a kezét.

- Tudom, hogy sok rosszat tettél az életedben, de az a lényeg, hogy nem hagytad, hogy benne ragadj abban az életben, ahonnan jöttél. Nem hagytad elpazarolni az életedet. Tudom, hogy voltak emberek, akik rosszakat mondtak rád, de hidd el, nincs igazuk, Azt mondtad, bízol bennem, tehát akkor is bízz bennem, amikor ezt mondom. Megérdemelsz mindent, amit van, és még többet is. Millió okom van, hogy veled akarjak lenni. Hatalmas szíved van, de félsz kiadni magad. Vicces vagy, szellemes és okos, de nem hordod fenn az orrod, mint sok ember. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki akaratosabb, mint én, és az egyetlen, akinek egy pillantásától féltem az életem. Erős vagy, erősebb, mint én. És gyönyörű, kívül és belül. És ne hidd azt, hogy rádúnok, mert nincs semmi, amit meg tudnék unni benned. Értékes vagy és megérdemelsz mindent Éponine, minden szeretetet és boldogságot. És aki bármi mást mond, az nem érdemel meg téged. Még abba sem vagyok biztos, hogy én megérdemellek-e. De ha adsz egy esélyt, megpróbálom bebizonyítani.

Éponine majdnem elsírta magát. Egy kis része azt mondta, ne higgyen neki, de ahogy belepillantott a kék szemekbe, nem tudott tiltakozni. Szorosan megölelte Enjolrast. Mélyen beleszagolt a nyakába és elmosolyodott. Otthon illata volt.

Csöndben ölelgették egymást percekig.

Kis idő múlva Éponine sírásközeli hangon megszólalt. – Azt hiszem megint legyőzted a jól kigondolt beszédemet.

Enjolras felnevetett. Éponine érezte a meleg lélegzetét, ahogy meglibbenti a haját. Magához húzta és megsimogatta az arcát.

- Akkor belevágunk? – kérdezte gyengéden és kis félelemmel a hangjában, mint aki attól tart, hogy a lány már meg is gondolta magát. Legalább ő is fél, gondolta Éponine. Majd lágyan megcsókolta.

- Igen, azt hiszem igen.

Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott, hogy már majdnem az ő gödröcskéi is előtűntek. Újra megcsókolta. Éponine úgy érezte, mindjárt elrepül. Érezte az erős karokat maga körül, és a puha ajkakat, ahogy szomjasan tapad sz övére. Nagyon boldog volt, de olyan máshogy, amit még nem érzett. Biztonságban volt, Valaki szerette. Eszébe jutott, hogy nem mondták ki az sz betűs szót, de nem is érezte szükségesnek. Tudta hogy szereti és neki ez elég. Most életében először érezte azt, hogy nem kell bizonygatnia semmit, mert minden úgy tökéletes, ahogy van.

Enjolras a nyakát kezdte finoman csókolgatni, ő pedig teljes átéléssel csavargatta a szőke tincseket az ujjai közt. Ízlelgette a szavakat a szájában végül kimondta.

- Köszönöm – lehellte. Enjolras felnézett rá és a szemében a vágy tüze csillogott.

- Mit? – kérdezte elhaló hangon.

- Hogy nem mondtál le rólam. Hogy vártál. Vártál rám, amíg rájövök, amit tudnom kellett volna hetekkel ezelőtt. Vagy talán évekkel ezelőtt.

Enjolras rámosolygott.

– Teljesen megérte – kezével végigsímított a lány arcán, egyenesen a szemébe nézett és hirtelen elkomolyodott, szinte suttogott. – Te vagy minden, ami megéri.

Lágyan megcsókolta. Ajkaik most már lassan ismerték egymást, felvették egymás ritmusát. Éponine azt érezte, bárcsak örökké tartana ez a pillanat, de aztán többet akart. És érezte, hogy a fiú is. Lassan felhúzta a fiú pólóját és élvezte, hogy a fiú majd megőrül attól, hogy nem csókolhatja a lányt, majd a földre dobta a ruhadarabot. Cserébe viszont Enjolras is csigalassúsággal hámozta le róla a felsőjét gondosan figyelve arra, hogy a lány minden érintésébe beleborzongjon. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után a lány ruhája is a földre hullott a másik mellé és ők újra egy csókban forrhattak össze. Enjolras a lány hátát simogatta, ujjai pedig a melltartó kikapcsolásán fáradoztak. Éponine nem tudott várni és ő maga dobta le magáról, nem várva meg, hogy a másik megküzdjön a trükkös kapoccsal. Enjolras falánk tekintettel mérte végig, ahogy a melltartó is a többi ruhadarab mellett landolt. Szemei égtek a vágytól, és hagyta, hogy a lány vezesse a kezét a testén. Akkor hirtelen Enjolras egyszer csak felkapta és bevitte a hálószobába és ez alkalommal, amikor Éponine a farmerja gombjához nyúlt, a fiú nem állította meg.

Semmihez sem fogható érzések töltötték el. Nem olyan durva és nyers volt, mint Montparnasse-al. Nem olyan homályos, és összegabalyodott, mint amikor részegen először feküdt le Enjolrassal.

Olyan volt, mintha a legjobb pillanatok egyetlen másodpercbe sűrűsödtek volna, és még sokkal erősebben. Mintha nem lennének elég közel, vagy nem érezhetnék jobban egymást. Egyszerre volt szenvedélyes, de gyengéd, mintha a világmindenség az övék lenne abban a pillanatban. Igen, ez a szeretkezés. Érezték a varázslatot egymás bőrén. Érezték a másik érintésén. Érezték a mosolyában.

Amikor véget ért, csak feküdtek egymás ölelésében, habár testük fáradt volt, belül minden éber. Mindketten érezték, hogy elérték azt a bizonyos pontot. Mintha az egész életük egy éveken át tartó hegymászás lett volna, és most érték el a csúcsot. Visszamászni lehetetlen anélkül, hogy lezuhannának, de nem tudják, mi lesz most, hogy vége a mászásnak, amikor elérték a hegy tetejét. De most csak elégédetten ülnek a tetején és élvezik a kilátást, együtt.


	15. Fogadás

Másnap reggel Éponine egy igazán jó álomból ébredt fel. Megpróbálta összeszorítani a szemét, hogy hátha sikerül visszatérnie az álomvilágba, amikor érezte, hogy a párna megmozdul alatta. _Várjunk csak, valami nem stimmel…_ Kinyitotta a szemét és újra megelevenedtek előtte a tegnap éjjel eseményei. Az emlékek megmosolyogtatták. Belefúrta magát a párnájába, ami valójában Enjolras mellkasa volt. Oldalra fordította a fejét és észrevette, hogy a fiú elégedetten néz le rá. Ebben a pillanatban a valóság sokkal jobbnak tűnt, mint az álom.

- Kényelmes? – kérdezte a fiú egy széles vigyor kíséretében.

- Igen, nagyon – felelte elégedetten a lány. Feltűnt neki, hogy egyikőjükön sincs ruha, de egyáltalán nem bánta. Kicsit felemelkedett és a másik oldal felé gördült, majd feljebb csúszott az ágyon, így szemtőlszemben felüdt vele.

– Jó reggelt – búgta a fiú ellenállhatatlan hangon.

- Oh, azt hiszed? – kérdezte pajkosan Éponine. – Szerintem csak olyan középszerű.

Enjolras mosolyogva nagyon lassan megcsókolta.

– Na és most?

- Hát, oké, azt hiszem jobb – felelte bizonytalanul a lány, és alig tudott elfolytani egy mosolyt.

A fiú most lejjebb kúszott és egy csókolt lehelt a nyakára.

- És most? – kérdezta, majd még lentebb siklott a kulcscsont felé.

- Hát, meglehetősen jónak tűnik, de mégsem nagyszerű – válaszolt, de most már nem tudta elrejteni a vidám arckifejezését.

Enjolras kihívóan ráemelte nagy kék szemeit.

– Ó, tényleg? – azzal hevesen belecsókolt a nyakába, majd egyre lejjebb haladt a mellei felé. Éponine felkacagott.

- Rendben, rendben! Ez a legjobb reggel a világon!

Enjolras abbahagyta, majd visszadőlt a párnájára.

– Tényleg azt gondolod? Mert tudom, hogy lehetne még ennél is jobb – és kaján vigyor terült szét az arcán.

Éponine finoman simogatni kezdte a karját, mire a fiú még szélesebbre húzta a száját, majd megcsókolta. Ez így ment egy darabig, míg meg nem szólalt az ébresztőóra.

Enjolras gyorsan lenyomta, és visszafordult Éponine felé, aki elkedvetlenedett.

– Muszáj órára mennünk? – kérdezte reménykedve. Éponine ironikusnak találta a helyzetet, pár napja még majd meghalt volna, hogy kiszabaduljon Enjolras ágyából, most meg úgyérezte, bár soha nem kéne felkelnie innen.

Enjolras gyengéden megcirógatta.

– Sajnos azt hiszem, mindketten épp elég óráról lógtunk már el – sóhajtotta szomorúan.

Éponine durcásan ült fel az ágyban.

-Tudod – kezdte Enjolras és egy ördögi mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. – a tegnap este után le kell zuhanyoznom, és azt hiszem neked is. És hogy kíméljük a környezetet, több vizet spórolnánk meg, ha egyszerre zuhanyoznánk, nem?

Éponine elgondolkodott.

– Hát, de tényleg csak a környezet miatt, benne vagyok.

Enjolras szélesen mosolygott, megragadta a lány kezét és behúzta a fürdőszobába.

Egy órával később, reggeli, egy kis csókolózás és a zuhanyzás után (ami egy csöppet sem kímélte a vízfogysztást) végülis elkészültek, hogy elinduljanak az egyetemre. Amikor elértek oda, hogy külön kell válniuk, Enjolras úgy tűnt, nem tudja elengedni a lány kezét.

- Ma csak két órám lesz, délutánra mindketten végzünk. Találkozunk a Musainben? A munkaidőm csak kettőtől kezdődik, szóval tudunk együtt ebédelni – mondta Éponine, és a fiú még mindig nem engedte el a kezét.

- Csak ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra – nézett rá aggódva. – Hívj, ha bármi van.

- Megígérem – felelt gyengéden és megcsókolta.

- Na, menjünk, mert elkésünk.

Végül elengedte a kezét. Éponine nagyon üresnek érezte magát, hogy nem volt mellette a fiú meleg ölelése. Még egy utolsó mosolyt röppentettek egymás felé aztán különböző irányba sétáltak. Amikor Éponine hátra fordult, látta, hogy a másik is ugyan ezt teszi. Egész addig nézték egymást, amíg be nem fordultak a sarkon.

Éponine elégedetten vigyorgott, de aztán megijedt. Hirtelen egyedül érezte magát.

Néhány órával később Éponine még Enjolras előtt megérkezett a kávézóba. Úgy tűnt, a déli csúcs már lassan a végéhez ért, mert Musichetta a pult mellett állt és a körmét lakkozta. Amikor meglátta Éponine-t, felpattant, odarohant hozzá és megölelgette.

- Éponine! Annyira örülök, hogy látlak! Tegnap én is akartam menni, de muszáj volt dolgoznom. Hogy érezted magad? Most már jól vagy? Biztos be tudsz már állni dolgozni? – törtek ki belőle a kérdések.

Éponine megnyugtatta, hogy mindne rendben, bement mögé a pultba és elkezdett összedobni valami ebédfélét magának és Enjolrasnak. Mialatt a szendvicseket készítete, beszámolt Musichettának az elmúlt este lefontosabb pillanatairól. Amikor befejezte az éjszaka ecsetelését, természetesen minden részletről beszámolva, Musichetta ismét megölelte.

- Mindig is tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb összejöttök! Annyira örülök neki!

Éponine érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka, de Musichetta izgatottsága előcsalt belőle egy derűs mosolyt. Amikor végül Musichetta elengedte, észrevette, hogy barátnője sír.

- Mi a baj?- kérdezte.

- Semmi – vágta rá gyorsan Musichetta és megtörölte a szemét. – Csak valami belement… - és dörzsölgetni kezdte egy szalvétával.

Éponine kinevette barátnője kamuzását. Musichetta úgy nézett ki, mint egy egyszerű, szőke lányka, de valójában az egyik legerősebb nő volt, akit ismert. De most mégis elsírja magát, ha meglát valami romantikus dolgot. Egyszer képes volt elbőgni magát, amikor Jolyval láttak kéz a kézben sétálni egy nagyon idős házaspárt az utcán.

Éponine-nak hirtelen eszébejutott valami. Tudta, hogy ettől Musichetta könnyei biztos megint elerednek, de meg kell kérdeznie.

- Musichetta? Még nem volt alkalmam megkérdezni, hiszen nem is tudtad, hogy terhes vagyok, de… mit gondolsz, van kedved a baba keresztanyjának lenni?

Musichettát teljesen váratlanul érte.

– Én? Tényleg? - megint könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Biztos vagy benne? Beszéltél már erről Enjolrassal?

- Igazából ő javasolta – ismerte be Éponine.

Ekkor kinyílt a kávézó ajtaja és Enjolras lépett be. Musichetta azonnal odarohant hozzá és szorosan megölelte őt is.

Enjolras meglepődött Musichetta hirtelen rohamán, de lassan ő is a karjába zárta a síró nőt. Kérdőn pillantott Éponine felé, amikor az mellé lépett a szendvicses tálcával.

- Csak most kértem fel Musichettát a keresztanya posztra. Azt hiszem beleegyezett – magyarázta.

Enjolras most már mindent értett.

Musichetta elengedte Enjolrast, és még mindig könnyek közt válaszolt.

- Persze, hogy szeretnék a keresztanyja lenni! Nagyon köszönöm, hogy rám gondoltatok! – és most újra Éponine-t ölelte meg, akinek ettől szintén sírhatnékja támadt.

Enjolras zavarodottan nézett egyikről a másikra, nem tudta kezelni a helyzetet.

- Elmondtam Musichettának, hogy mi… szóval tudja – pirult el Éponine.

- Ó… - bólintott Enjolras és ő is elvörösödött egy kicsit.

Musichetta boldogan nézte őket. Éponine észrevette, hogy néhány vendég már türelmetlenül toporog a kassza előtt és megmutatta Musichettának.

- Ó, jobb, ha visszamegyek dolgozni – sóhajtott Musichetta majd még egy mosolyt küldött feléjük.

Enjolras még mindig egy kicsit Musichetta hirtelen jött ölelésének hatása alatt volt. Éponine odalépett hozzá és egy gyors csókolt lehelt a szájára, kizökkentve a fiút.

- Gyere – ragadta meg a karját. – Csináltam szendvicseket.

Leültek egy asztalhoz hátul, ahol az Amis szokott általában helyet foglalni, és a kis asztal körül csak kanapé és fotelek álltak. Ahogy leültek a kanapéra, Enjolras megfogta a kezét, és úgy tűnt, ez megnyugtatta. Megbeszélték a délelőttjüket és megették a szendvicsüket, de úgy, hogy közben egy pillanatra sem engedték el egymás kezét. Nem volt egyszerű művelet így ebédelni, de egyikük sem bánta.

Enjolras elmesélte, hogy az egyik tanár, Professor Valjean– aki Cosette apja volt– nem szólt semmit a hiányzásai miatt, csak megértően bólintott felé. Éponine arra gondolt, hogy Cosette biztos beavatta abba, hogy mi folyik a háttérben.

- És mi volt veled? Szerinted rájött valaki, hogy mi a nagy helyzet?

- Hát egy lány az óráról ma nagyon furcsán nézett rám. Nem hiszem, hogy gyanakodna, csak azt hiszi, hogy felszedtem pár kilót.

Enjolras óvatosan ránézett.

- Szerintem már úgy nézel ki, mint aki terhes. A pocakod nagyobb, mint korábban, de sehol máshol nem látszik, hogy felszaladt volna pár kiló plusz. És senki nem hízik csak oda, ahol a méhe van… - mosolyodott el.

Rátette a kezét a hasára. Éponine elmosolyodott és gyors puszit nyomott a szájára. Amikor hátradőlt, a fiú áthatóan nézett rá, amitől teljesen elfelejtette, hogy nemsokára dolgoznia kell és hogy ez egy nyilvános hely. Csak Enjolras kék szemét látta és elveszett benne. Újra megcsókolta, de most sokkal több volt, mint egy egyszerű puszi. Tudta, hogy Enjolras nem szerette kiteregetni a magánéletét, de most ő is ugyanakkora hévvel válaszolt, elfelejtve, hogy hol is vannak. Nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mióta csókolóztak, de egyszer csak hallotta, hogy valaki felköhög mögöttük.

Gyorsan szétrebbentek és megpillantották az Amis tagjait, amint meredten bámulnak rájuk. A fele társaság zavarodott volt, a másik úgy nézett ki, mint aki sokkot kapott, de például Combeferre és Grantaire főleg, csak sejtelmesen mosolyogtak. Éponine-nak nem kellett barátjára néznie, hogy tudja, mennyire zavarba jöhetett. Érezte, hogy ő is szép piros színű lehet. Grantaire szólalt meg elsőként.

- Mi van itt kérem szépen? – kérdezte vigyorogva és lehuppant Enjolras mellé a kanapéra. Éponine észrevette, hogy ő Enjolras félreérthetetlenül közel ülnek, és még mindig fogják egymás kezét.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos Grantaire - kezdte Courfeyrac sokkoltan, és ő is lehuppant Éponine mellé. – Vagyis láttam, amit láttam, de Enjolras? Nem, biztos van rá valami magyarázat.

Grantaire elgondolkozott.

– Azt hiszem, rájöttem! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Szájból szájba lélegeztetés!

- Hmmm, igen Grantaire, ez is lehet egy lehetőség. De én arra gondoltam, hogy Éponine fuldoklott és Enjolras nem értette a Heimlich-féle műfogás működését - folytatta Courfeyrac.

- Igen, igen, ez sem rossz, de az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak elesett és pont a szájához cuppant, és csak megpróbált kiszabadulni, amikor megérkeztünk.

- Ez is lehet egy elképzelés. De lehet, hogy egy kígyó megharapta Éponine nyelvét, és Enjolras csak ki akarta szívni a mérget?

- Enjolras ismét hőst játszott. De lehet, hogy egyszerűbb a megoldás. Talán ellopta a kajáját, és Éponine csak vissza akarta szerezni?

- Szerintem Éponine tényleg szereti a kajáját, nézz rá...

- Oké, elég! – kiáltott fel Éponine amikor meghallotta Courfeyrac utolsó megjegyzését.

- Igen, Enjolras és én összejöttünk, most boldogok vagytok?

- Nos, ha már így megkérdezted, igen, én nagyon! – bólintott Courfeyrac, majd a többiekhez fordult. – Ne felejtsétek el, ez a hét az enyém volt, szóval fizessetek!

Az Amis tagjai felmorogtak, de elővették a pénztárcájukat és Courfeyrac kezében negyven dollár landolt. Éponine és Enjolras megütközve néztek egymásra.

- Várjatok csak… - kezde óvatosan Enjolras. – Ti fogadtatok arra, hogy mikor jövünk össze? Mióta tart ez a dolog?

- Olyan hat hónapja. Mindegyikünk random kiválasztott heteket az évben – felelte a pénzt szorongatva Courfeyrac. - Bossueté volt Marius eljegyzési partijának hete, ezért azt hitte övé a lóvé. De a fogadás arról szólt, hogy mikor kezdtek el randizni, nem amikor részegen gyereket csináltok. Szerencsétlenségére. De az én szerencsémre!

Éponine ránézett Enjolras egyre haragosabbá váló arcára, a szája már szinte remegett az idegességtől.

Grantaire gyorsan Éponine felé fordult.

– Csak hogy tudd, Éponine, ebben mindenki benne volt. Nem lenne fair, ha csak egy embert büntetnél meg érte – pillantott rá sokat mondón.

Mindenki kérdőn nézett rá, csak Éponine nevetett fel. A többiek furcsán néztek rá, azt hitték, hogy dühös lesz és féltek, hogy még átfordulhat egy kitörésbe. De valamiért a lány nem tudott haragudni.

- Umm Éponine? - habozott Enjolras. – Mi olyan vicces?

Éponine már szinte sírt a nevetéstől. Megpróbálta abbahagyni, hogy végre meg tudjon szólalni.

– Csak az… hogy… - kapkodott levegő után. – végig arragondoltam, hogy Marius hogy lehet olyan vak, hogy nem látja, ami nyilvánvaló… erre kiderül, hogy mi sokkal rosszabbak vagyunk, mert az egész társaság már hónapokkal ezelőtt tudta, hogy mi…

Enjolras még mindig össze volt zavarodva, de már megenyhült. Nehéz volt ilyen jókedv mellett dühösnek maradnia.

- Hé srácok, minden oké? – szaladt oda Musichetta, hallva Éponine hisztérikus nevetését.

- Igen, több, mint rendben – felelte boldogan Courfeyrac. – És szerintem tudod, miért – azzal felé nyújtotta a markát.

Musichetta kelletlenül előhúzta a bankjegyeket és a férfi kezébe nyomta.

- Te is? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Enjolras.

- Sajnálom srácok! De jó üzletnek tűnt, tudjátok… Valahogy biztos voltam benne, hogy összejöttök, és arra gondoltam, miért ne lehetne valami hasznom is belőle? De kérlek, ne vegyétek el tőlem a keresztanya címet! – kérte ijedten aztán elszaladt, mielőtt Éponine vagy Enjolras válaszolhatott volna. Valsószínűleg jó ötlet volt elmenekülni a biztonságot adó pult mögé.

Courfeyrac elkeseredett.

– Már Musichetta a keresztanya? Én akartam lenni a keresztanya!

- Hát, azt hiszem, mennem kell dolgozni – sóhajtott Éponine meg sem hallva Courfeyracot. Odahajolt Enjolrashoz és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Amikor hátrahajolt, elégedetten nézett körül. Ahogy felállt, kikapott néhány bankjegyet Courfeyrac kezéből.

- Ez a honoráriumom – magyarázta, mielőtt az még tiltakozhatott volna. – azt hiszem, nagyszerű adomány és befektetés a baba-alapba – mondta hangosan és elsurrant a pult felé.

Combeferre és Enjolras felröhögtek, amíg mindenki más összezavarodott.

- Hogy értette azt, hogy nem látom azt, ami nyilvánvaló? – Marius még mindig ennél ragadt le.

Mindenki csóválta a fejét és legyintett, ettől Marius méginkább összezavarodott.

- Wow, Enjolras - sóhajtott Jean Prouvaire. – A csajod aztán nem semmi.

- Ja… - bólintott elégedetten Enjolras, és örült, hogy Jean Prouvaire a ezt a kifejezést használta. Szemével követte Éponine-t, aki épp felvette a kötényét és beszélgetni kezdett Musichettával.

– Nem semmi…


	16. Könyvtári kaland

Éponine megpróbálta begombolni a nadrágját, de nem sikerült. Tegnap még simán rájött, de most kifogott rajta. Minden erejével megpróbálta a hülye anyagot összepasszintani, de nem ért össze a hasánál.

Felnézett és látta, hogy Enjolras az ágyban ül és figyelmesen nézi a harcot közte és a farmer között.

- Éponine, nem hiszem, hogy működik – mondta nyugodtan.

- Csak adj egy percet, sikerülni fog – és tovább feszegette a gombot a nadrágon.

Hallotta, hogy megnyikordul az ágy,ahogy a fiú feláll és odalép mellé. Érezte az erős kezeket a vállán.

- Éponine? – szólította halkan és felé nyújtott egy zacskót, amiben a kismamruhák voltak, amiket még Cosette-tel vásároltak pár hete. – Szerintem itt az idő.

Viccnek szánta, ezért meglepődött, amikor Éponine könnyekben tört ki. Gyorsan visszaültette az ágyra, lehuppant mellé és megpróbálta megnyugtatni azzal, hogy hüvelykujjával elsimított pár könycseppet.

– Mi a baj?

- Ezek a kedvenc nadrágjaim és most nem jönnek rám! És most hónapokig nem is vehetem fel őket! És aztán lehet, hogy olyan kövér leszek, hogy soha többé nem tudom felvenni! – szipogta könnyek közt. Feje a fiú vállán pihent.

Enjolras megcsókolta a homlokát és simogatni kezdte a hátát. Néhány hónapja még nem érdekelte volna, hogy Éponine néhány nadrág miatt sír az ágyában, de most rájött, hogy nem bosszantja ez a viselkedés. Az elmúlt héten Éponine mindenen elkezdett sírni, a tévéműsortól elkezdve Grantaire hülye viccein a Musainben. Sírt, ha szomorú volt, sírt, ha örült, sírt, ha mérges volt. Átlagosan ötször-hétszer sírta el magát egy nap. Éponine tudta, hogy ezek csak a horomonok miatt van, de mindig nagyon zavarban érezte magát, ha feltört benne. Az előző nap egyszerűen nem bírta abbahagyni, mert ahogy eszébe jutott, mennyire szánalmas, hogy sír, sírnia kellett. Enjolras nem bánta annyira, mint ahogy a lány gondolta. Azt gondolta ugyanis, hogy ez valamivel jobb várandós-tünet, mint az, hogy reggelente a vécé előtt kuporogjon.

Hallotta Éponine szipogását és a könnyei sem potyogtak már.

- Azt hittem örülni fogsz, hogy már terhesnek látszol, nem? – kérdezte óvatosan. Éponine most lépett a 15. hétbe és a baba-dudor már szembetűnő volt. Még mindig el tudta volna rejteni, ha akarja, de már látszódott, ha nem olyan bő ruhát vett fel.

- Szeretnék terhesnek látszani – szipogta. – Csak tényleg nagyon szerettem azokat a farmerokat.

- Oké - bólintott Enjolras. – Na, akkor mit szólsz, tegyük a gatyákat a fiókba, és lesz majd minek örülni, ha már kijött a baba. Ezek a nadrágok nem halnak meg, csak elmennek nyáriszünetre.

Hallotta Éponine kuncogását és büszke volt magára. Két lehetőség volt, hogy Éponine abbahagyja a sírást, először is, kivárni amíg elmúlik, a másik pedig megnevettetni.

Felemelte fejét a válláról és megtörölte a szemét.

– Bocsi, nem tudom mi ütött belém – sóhajtotta.

- Semmi, azok a farmergatyák az én kedvenceim is voltak. Azt hiszem, hiányozni fognak. Tarthatnánk egy búcsúpartit! Tudod, hogy felidézzük a régi, szép emlékeket… - vigyorgott Enjolras.

Éponine rácsapott a vállára, de ő is mosolygott.

- Köszi, hogy megint kihúztál ebből az ostoba sírásból – mondta halkan.

Megcsókolta a feje búbját.

– Megtiszteltetés, hogy veled lehetek és az ostoba sírásoddal.

Éponine érezte, hogy megint könnyek kezdik csípni a szemét ezektől az édes szavaktól, de igyekezett visszafolytani. Nem akart negyed órán belül kétszer is leégni barátja előtt. Mélyet lélegzett és megadóan kinyitotta a kismamaruhákat tartalmazó zacskót. Kivett egy sztreccs nadrágot. Elhatározta, hogy a nap hátra levő részében nem fog sírni, semmi esetre sem.

Négy óráig tartott.

Éponine kéz a kézben sétált Enjolrassal a könyvtárban, könyveket keresve az egyik órájához. Épp egy hosszú polcnál bogarásztak, amikor egy könyvtáros sietett a segítségükre. Egy kedves, idős férfi volt, aki egy perc alatt megtalálta azt, amit kerestek. Enjolras megköszönte és a férfi barátságosan biccentett. Majd tekintete Éponine hasára vándorolt.

- Mikorra várják? – kérdezte kedvesen mosolyogva.

Éponine hirtelen könnyekben tört ki.

A férfi megrémült.

– Sajnálom, én azt hittem, hogy…

Enjolras gyorsan tisztázta a helyzetet.

– Nem, ő valóban terhes.

A férfi megkönnyebbült.

- Csak nem tudom pontosan megmondani, most miért sír. Azt hiszem… boldog? Az vagy, Éponine? – puhatolózott reménykedve.

Éponine könnyeivel küszködve bólintott.

Enjolras megnyugodva felsóhajtott.

– Igen, azt hiszem azért boldog, mert maga az első idegen, aki észrevette, hogy babát vár – magyarázta bocsánatkérőn és átkarolta Éponine vállát, aki ráhajtotta fejét.

A könyvtáros megértően bólintott.

– Három gyerekem van, és mindháromnál végig ott voltam a feleségem mellett. Megértem. Sok szerencsét, fiam, szükséged lesz rá.

Megveregette Enjolras vállát és elsétált. Enjolras egy kicsit megrémült az utolsó megjegyzésén. Észrevette, hogy Éponine magától abbahagyta a sírást

- Sajnálom, csak annyira izgatott voltam, hogy valaki észrevette – szipogta és megtörölgette a pilláit. – Nem mondhatom azt a hormonoknak, hogy húzzatok el! – háborodott fel egy kicsit. – Csak elbőgöm magam mindenen. És utálom, ha mások is látják. Annyira szánalmas – keseredett el végül.

Enjolras közelebb húzta magához.

– Hé, ez egyáltalán nem szánalmas, te csak… egy kicsit fel vannak turbózva az érzéseid, ennyi az egész.

- Enjolras – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Éponine. – Ma egy pár farmer miatt bőgtem. Senki ne mondja, hogy egy kicsit fel vannak turbózva az érzéseim.

- Nem a farmer miatt sírtál, hanem hogy nem tudod őket felvenni többé. És ez… más – fejezte be a fiú.

- Hát… nem igazán. De értékelem az erőfeszítésedet, hogy jobban érezzem magam – nyomott egy csókot az arcára. – Nagyon jó pasi vagy.

Enjolras elmosolyodott. Kicsit még el is pirult, mert teljesen meg volt elégedve magával. Annyira helyes volt, hogy Éponine majdnem rávetette magát. Lehet, hogy ez is csak a hormonok miatt van, de nagyon felcsigázódott. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a könyvtárban vannak, és nem valami illendő ilyenekről fantáziálnia. Vagyis egy könyvtárban vannak, ami elég csendes hely, szóval…

- Tudod, már meg is találtuk a könyvet, és van még egy kis időnk, mielőtt dolgozok… - kezdte huncut arckifejezéssel Éponine.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Enjolras.

- Fogjuk a hormonokra, de ez most nem olyan rossz dolog – felelte titokzatosan, miközben karon ragadta és egyre hátrébb és hátrébb vezette a könyvespolcok között, mígnem elértek a leghátsó sorig, ahová szinte senki nem szokott járni.

- Ööö – nézett körül a könyvek között Enjolras. – Szóval az adótörvény történelméről akarsz olvasni a fennmaradó idődben?

- Nem éppen – felelte ártatlanul Éponine.

Enjolras arcán felismerés tükröződött.

– Éponine – kezdte és a nyaka kezdett elvörösödni. – Nem csinálhatjuk itt!

- Én nem ezt mondanám. Szórakozhatnánk egy kicsit, ahogy mindenki más is.

Enjolras kereste a szavakat.

- Éponine, a „mindenki más is" nem egy elfogadható indok arra, hogy csinálj valamit. A könyvtár a tanulás helye, nem lehet, hogy… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a lány megszakította azzal, hogy közelebb lépett és elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát. – Könyv… a könyvek… tudás… a tudás hasznos… - kezdett el mindenféle szavakat mondogatni értelmetlenül. Éponine végül rátapasztotta a száját és nekinyomta a könyvespolcnak.

Alig tizenöt perccel később lépéseket hallottak. A kedves könyvtáros férfi fordult be a sarkon egy pillanattal később ott találta mindkettejüket kivörösödve és egy kissé ziláltan. Enjolras kétségbeesetten próbálta begombolni az ingét, míg Éponine ügyetlenül rángatta fel félrecsúszott felsőjére a kardigánját.

A könyvtáros elkerekítette a szemét, de nem mondott semmit.

- Most jut eszembe Enjolras... azt hiszem indulnom kell dolgozni. Mennünk kéne – hadarta gyorsan Éponine.

- I-igen, huh - felelte Enjolras. Teljesen meggyötörten követte a lányt, igyekezve kerülni a szemkontaktust a könyvtárossal. Mindamellett, ahogy elrohant mellette, a férfi mindenttudón megveregette a vállát, mint aki tudja, miért járnak ilyen hátra olvasni a diákok. Még azt is hallani vélte, hogy hallja, ahogy a férfi mormog. – Fiatalok… - míg ők a kijárat felé sietnek.

Amikor végre kiértek, Éponine-ból kirobbant a nevetés.

- Éponine ez nem vicces – torkollta le Enjolras keményen. – Nem tudom képes leszek-e mégegyszer a szemébe nézni.

Éponine még mindig nevetett.

- Ugyan már, szerintem tök vicces volt! Látnod kellett volna az arcodat!

Enjolras megpróbált komoly maradni, de ahogy az ijedtség kezdett szép lassan elmúlni, neki is jó kedve kerekedett.

– Na jó, egy kicsit tényleg vicces volt – majd elkezdett ő is nevetni, a végén már a hasukat fogva kacarásztak együtt.

Pár perc múlva az emberek furcsa pillantással méregették őket, ahogy be vagy kijöttek a könyvtárból. Csak akkor nyugodtak le egy kicsit, amikor már befordultak a fő utcára.

Éponine ránézett Enjolrasra és kuncogni kezdett.

– Elgomboltad magad – tájékoztatta.

Enjolras lepillantott és észrevette, hogy a nagy siettségben valóban elcsúszott pár gomb.

A lány még egy sort kucogott rajta. – Még soha nem láttalak ilyen hevenynek.

- Hékás, te sem nézel ki egy bálkirálynőnek – emelte fel a szemöldökét és rámutatott arra a pontra, ahol a lány felsője lejjebb csúszott a kelleténél és felfedte a melltartóját.

Éponine kinyújtotta a nyelvét és és felhúzta a polót. Nagyon jókedve maradt ettől az egész helyzettől. Látta, hogy Enjolras is hasonlóképpen érez.

Megfogta a kezét.

- Na most már tényleg siessünk, mert tényleg el fogok késni.

Pár órával később Enjolras a Musainban ült, mérgesen összehasonlítva az országban a gazdagabb és szegényebb kerületek állami iskolái közti különbséget. Egy lelkesítő beszédet mondott az Amisnak a gyerekek megérdemelt egyenlő nevelési lehetőségeiről, amikor Courfeyrac egyszer csak felnyerített.

- Mi olyan vicces Courfeyrac? – kérdezte idegesen Enjolras.

Courfeyrac a szájára próbálta tapasztani a kezét.

– Semmiség, Enjolras, tökéletesen egyetértek veled. Csak… csak… neked ki van szívva a nyakad? – mutatott egy kis kékes foltra Enjolras kulcscsontja fölött, ami azért látszódott, mert Éponine elfelejtette befombolni az utolsó két gombot, amikor segített neki rendbeszedni magát. Enjolras megpróbált lenézni, hogy tényleg van-e ott folt. Tudta, hogy biztos van máshol is, ami most nem látszik.

Enjolras nem tudta palástolni zavarát, és amikor barátai ezt a hallgatást beismerésnek vették, elkezdtek nevetni.

- Na, most már nem olyan a bőre, mint a márvány, ugye? – kommentálta Grantaire, amitől a jókedv csak méginkább a tetejére hágott.

Enjolras megpróbálta csillapítani őket, nem sok sikerrel. Csak leült és várta, hogy lecsillapodjanak a kedélyek, és egy kicsit mérges lett, hogy nem érdekli őket az előző fontos beszélgetésük és hogy nem veszik komolyan.

Majdnem egy órába telt, amíg az Amissal végre rendesen lehetett beszélni, hogy visszaüljenek a komoly témákhoz, de percenként eszükbe jutott, és akkor felröhögtek.

Éponine kis bűntudattal nézte, ahogy szétesik a komolyság. Azt kívánta, bárcsak vissza tudta volna fogni magát a könyvtárban.

Courfeyrac egy kicsivel később odament a pulthoz.

- Hé Éponine! – kezdte mosolyogva. – Egy vaníliás lattét kérek – a lány elkezdte csinálni az italt. Letette elé és elvette az aprót.

– Meg kell mondjam Éponine, egy darabig azt hittem, hogy te és Enjolras valami rafinált játékot űztök velünk, de most már látom a pocakodat. Ami azt illeti, nagyon király! – sóhajtotta álmodozva Courfeyrac.

Éponine hirtelen elkezdett zokogni.

- Mi? Mit mondtam? Nem gondoltam ám komolyan az Enjolrasos dolgot, csak vicc volt! - bizonygatta Courfeyrac.

Éponine nem tudta abbahagyni.

– Azt gondolod… hogy kövér vagyok?

Courfeyrac elszörnyedt.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem! Csak azt mondom, hogy látom a babát! Nem vagy kövér vagy ilyesmi… csak terhes. Úgy értem a tested többi része nem, csak a pocakod, ahol a baba van…

Éponine egyre hangosabban sírt, mire Courfeyrac bepánikolt. Hátranézett, és látta, hogy a többiek őt nézik. Szerencsére Enjolras úgy tűnik, kiment a mosdóba. Szerencsétlenségére azonban Bahorel egyenesen összehúzott szemmel vizslatta és fenyegetően elindult a pult irányába.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte mérgesen.

- Semmi Bahorel... csak mondtam Éponine-nak, hogy már látom, hogy terhes… amit úgy értettem, hogy már látom a pocakját, de erre ő elkezdett sírni, mert azt hitte kövérnek tartom, de nem! Megesküszöm! Szerintem a teste tökéletes! Nagyon formás kis test! Annyira megfogdosnám! - Bahorel arca vörös lett erre az utolsó megjegyzésre.

- Mármint ezt bóknak szántam – kapott észbe Courfeyrac, és rájött, hogy mostantól inkább tartja a száját.

Úgy tűnt Bahorel képes és azonnal bemost neki egyet, de Éponine félbeszakította. Már nem potyogtak a könnyei és inkább mosolygott.

– Semmi baj Bahorel, ne aggódj, csak egy kis félreértés volt. Rendben?

Bahorel bólintott, de mégegyszer Courfeyracra emelt egy figyelmeztető pillantást, mielőtt hátatfordított.

Courfeyrac elhűlt a félelemtől. Éponine felé fordult, aki éppen orrot fújt. Amikor összeakadt a pillantásuk, olyan volt, mint egy áramütés. Még egy könnycsepp csillogott a szemeiben és félig szomorúan, félig dühösen néztek rá.

- Hagyd abba Enjolras piszkálását – vészjóslóan hangzott. – Tudod, hogy mennyire zárkózott és könnyű zavarbahozni. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ez az iskolai nevelés ügy mennyire fontos neki.

Courfeyrac nem tudott megszólalni.

– Te most csak… színleltél?

Éponine elégedettnek látszott.

- Éponine... ez elég hatásos volt! És... félelmetes – bámult el Courfeyrac.

- Akkor ne felejtsd el – mondta fenyegetően Éponine. A többi vásárló felé fordult és egy széles mosoly kíséretében vette fel a rendelést. Courfeyrac megállapította, hogy most már jogosan fél tőle.

Courfeyrac dermedten sétált vissza az asztalukhoz. A többiek megpróbálták kifaggatni, mi történt, de ő csak meredten bámult maga elé. Enjolras visszaért a mosdóból és megpróbálta újra felvenni a fonalat. Joly kezdett megjegyzéseket tenni a kiszívott nyak orvosi kockázatairól, de Courfeyrac megállította.

- Ez nagyon komoly, oké? Abba kéne hagynunk a hülyéskedést – oltotta le komolyan.

Mindenki ledöbbenve nézett rá. Még soha nem hallották, hogy rendre utasított volna valakit a munkájukkal kapcsolatban. Inkább ő volt a bomlasztó. Enjolras hálás pillantást vetett rá. Courfeyrac Éponine felé fordult, aki elégedetten kacsintott rá.

Enjolras kellemesen meglepődött, amikor az Amis aznap este végig a munkájukra koncentrált és egyetlen további megjegyzés nem hangzott el a nyakával kapcsolatban. Csak nem értette, hogy Courfeyrac miért remeg, amikor Éponine hozott nekik friss kávét, de túl jó hangulatban volt ahhoz, hogy ezen rágódjon, ezért nem is hozta szóba.


	17. Kizárva

Éponine előre-hátra hintáztatta a lábait, ahogy ott ült a hideg vizsgálóasztalon.

- Éponine, ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – mondta Enjolras nyugodtan, de egy kicsit magának is. Éponine most volt a kritikus 16 hétben és jöttek az ellenőrző ultrahang vizsgálatra, hogy megnézzék, mi a helyzet a méhlepénnyel.

Éponine bólintott, de nem nézett föl. Mindkét kezével a kidudorodó pocakját simogatta és azt bámulta megszállottan. Enjolras közelebbhúzta a székét az asztalhoz és megfogta a kezét.

- Hé, bármi is történik, túléljük, nem? Ha baj van, az nem azt jelenti, hogy a baba veszélyben van, csak azt, hogy fokozottabban kell figyelnünk, exra figyelem. Meglepetésére Éponine ijedten felnézett és megkönnyebbülés helyett pánikba esett.

- Mi az? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Már láttam a gondoskodó oldalad. Nem akarom tudni, milyen az extra-gondoskodó éned – borzadt el a lány.

Enjolras forgatta a szemét, de örült, amikor látott megjelenni egy halvány mosolyt a lány arcán. Megszorította a kezét, és érezte, hogy a lány is így test.

Kinyílt az ajtó és Dr. Moore lépett be.

- Éponine, Sebastian. Örülök, hogy most rendes körülmények között találkozunk – mosolygott rájuk és bekapcsolta a gépet a vizsgálóasztal mellett. Rápillantott Éponine kartonjára.

- Minden normálisnak tűnik, a súlyod is rendben. De mindenképp nézzünk egy ultrahangot is, hogy bármi következtetést levonjunk. Vajon mit találunk? Remélem semmi komplikáció nem lép fel. Eltűntek a reggeli rosszullétek? - Enjolras kicsit zavarbajött, mert hetekkel ezelőtt folyton zaklatta emiatt a doktornőt.

- Igen, már egyáltalán nincs hányingerem. És semmi görcs, vagy vérzés – válaszolt Éponine.

- Ez nagyon jó jel – mosolygott rá bíztatóan Dr. Moore. – Egyéb hangulatváltozás, viselkedészavar?

- Semmi kritikus. A… sok síráson kívül – felelte kicsit elpirulva.

- Ez teljesen normális a terhesség alatt. Nemsokára a hangulatváltozásaid is alábbhagynak, nyugoldj meg.

- Az jó - felelt Enjolras mire Éponine szeme megvillant. – Most miért? Az, nem? – magyarázta. – Tudom, mennyire zavarba jössz, ha rádjön mások előtt. A múltkor is majdnem sírva fakadtál, amikor egy vendék kilöttyintett egy korty tejet.

- Kávé volt és nem tej, és különben is forró volt. És _Rám_ öntötte - tisztázta Éponine forrongva. De egyébként barátjának a többiben igaza volt, mint mindig. Amikor még a szüleivel élt, naponta találkozott drogdílerekkel, prostituáltakkal és nyugodtan hajtotta álomra a fejét a puskalövések ricsajában is. Szemrebbenés nélkül tudott az apja szemébe nézni anélkül, hogy egy kis könnycsepp megjelent volna. De most egy bulvármagazin címlapján is elpityeredett, ahol két híresség válásáról írtak. Ez szánalmas.

Dr. Moore úgy tűnt, érez valami nyilvánvaló feszültséget a levegőben.

– Na, kezdhetjük az ultrahangot? – beizzította a gépet, mire a másik kettő, a bosszús Éponine és a nyugtalan Enjolras is elhallgatott. – És akarjátok tudni a baba nemét? – kérdezte lelkesen, ahogy óvatosan felkente a krémet a lány hasára. Éponine és Enjolras egyszerre válaszolt.

- Feltétlenül! – így a fiú.

- Egyáltalán nem! – így meg a lány.

Mindketten meglepve néztek egymásra.

- Miért nem akarod tudni? Így hogy készülünk fel, ha nem tudjuk, hogy lány lesz-e vagy fiú? – kérdezte Enjolras hitetlenkedve.

- Már miért akarnám tudni? Ez a természet utolsó meglepetése! – felelt kicsit mérgesen Éponine.

- Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket – morgott Enjolras.

Néztek egymásra, mindketten készen a saját véleményüket megvédeni. Ebben a helyzetben nem volt arany középút, ez világos.

- Igazából most még nem olyan könnyű megállapítani a nemét. Általában ilyenkor már látszik, de csak akkor, ha a magzat jó pozícióban fekszik. Szóval elég, ha a következő vizsgálatig megbeszélitek – mondta Dr. Moore.

A vizsgálat szóra Éponine gyorsan észbekapott, hogy miért is vannak most itt elsősorban. Aggodalmában összeráncolta a szemöldökét, amikor észrevette, hogy a doktornő elég sokáig figyeli az ultrahangos képet a monitoron. Enjolras is hasonlóképpen érzett, ugyanis eltűnt a dacos kifejezés az arcáról és felváltotta az aggodalom. Megszorította a kezét és mindketten azonnal elfelejtették iménti nézeteltérésüket. Éponine olyan szorosan kezdte szorongatni a kezét, hogy a vérkeringése teljesen megállt.

Dr. Moore végül elmosolyodott.

– Úgy tűnik, hogy a méhlepényed a méhed felső része felé mozdult, és megtalálta a rendes helyét. Már nem áll fenn a placenta previa veszélye. Fiatal és egészséges vagy, tehát nem valószínű, hogy megismétlődik. A vizsgálatokból és az ultrahangból megállapíthatom, hogy minden rendben van, mind a ketten egészségesek vagytok.

Minden feszültsége elszált a jó hírektől, és Éponine nyugost mosollyal fordult Enjolras felé. Enjolras is megkönnyebbültnem látszott. A lány egy gyors csókot akart nyomni a szájára, de nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalom így, hogy Dr. Moore még mindig a kis szervezettel körözött a hasán. A fiúnak ugyan ez járt a fejében, mivel felemelte a kezét, hogy lágyan megcsókolhassa.

Dr. Moore feléjük fordította a képernyőt és meglátták, mi van rajta. Most már kétség sem fért hozzá mit látnak. Éponine szíve nagyon dobbant, amikor meglátta, hogy az a paca már nem paca többé, hanem már egészen baba-formájú. Már volt teste, feje és keze meg lába és ujjai és lábujjai. Már az arca körvonalait is látta. Dr. Moore rámutatott a különböző testrészekre és Éponine végig bólogatott, de alig tudott koncentrálni. Most csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy egy parányi emberke növekszik benne. Minden olyan képzeletbeli volt eddig, de most már látta is, de olyan volt, mintha álmodna. Boldog volt, hogy Enjolras itt van vele és fogja a kezét, amitől a földön tudott maradni. Enjolrast is lenyűgözte a látvány. Megállás nélkül a képernyőt bámulta, akár egy térképet.

Éponine alig tudott megszólalni, hogy a következő időpontott leegyeztessék. Dr. Moore megint nyomtatott nekik két képet és magyarázni kezdte, hogy mik a további teendők. Éponine remélte, hogy Enjolras figyel, mert ő képtelen volt.

Mikor magához tért a gondolataiból, már az autóban ültek és Enjolras szemébe nézett. Alig pár háztömbnyire voltak a lakásától. Nem is emlékezett, mikor és hogy hagyták el a kórházat. Robotvezérlésbe kapcsolhatott, mint egy szobor vagy valami.

- Éponine? – nézett rá Enjolras a nagy kék szemeivel. A lány összeszorította a szemét és kicsit megdörzsölte a halántékát, hogy magához térjen és kitisztítsa a fejét, és hogy eszébe jusson, ami az elmúlt fél órában történhetett.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem most ébredt fel a kómából.

Enjolras megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

- Egy percig azt hittem, végleg elvesztettelek. Meg se szólaltál, amikor kijöttünk a kórházból és egész úton csak szó nélkül bámultál kifelé az ablakon. Még be is tettem a hangoskönyvemet, a Római birodalom felemelkedése és bukását, de észresem vetted. Na, akkor kezdtem aggódni.

- Nyugi, minden okés – nyugtatta meg, ahogy kikapcsolta a biztonsági övét. Igazából azonban kicsit nyugtalanította, hogy fél óra teljesen kimaradt a fejéből, és nem is emlékezett, hogy mire gondolt. De most óvatosan figyelte a körülötte lévő dolgokat, és hallotta saját szívverését. Megrémült, de nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mitől.

Enjolras oldalpillantást vetett rá, amikor kiszállt a kocsiból és elindult a lépcső felé, próbálta bebizonyítani, mintha misem történt volna.

Az este hátralevő részében megpróbált normálisan viselkedni, de nem járt sok sikerrel. De valami marcangoló érzést érzett a gyomrában. Nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mitől idegeskedik, de tudta, hogy az ultrahangnak köze van hozzá. Igazából nem jött rá, mi a baj, de nem is akart rájönni.

Ezért úgy tett, mintha minden nagyszerű lenne, főzött vacsorát, miközben elkezdett csevegni, hogy megnyugtassa magát és a kaja ne válljon krétává a szájában. Még nem volt olyan késő, amikor ágyba bújtak, amikor hirtelen bevillant. Mintha egy száguldó vonaton zakatolt volna el, a levegő úgyhasított a tüdejében. És akkor rájött, mi a baja. Amit már hetek óta kerülgetett egészen mostanáig. Mindaz, ami vele történt és Enjolrassal, kiüzte a gondolatot a fejéből. Most viszont, hogy látta az ultrahangos felvételt, és látta, hogy az tényleg egy igazi baba, és nem csak egy paca, tudta, nem kerülheti tovább. Agya minden sejtjébe beivódott, és már soha nem tűnik el onnan.

Anya lesz.

Egy valódi ember van benne. Életet fog adni egy kisembernek, akiért felelős lesz. Etetnie kell, gondoskodnia róla, biztonságban tudnia és szeretnie. Felelős lesz egy másik emberi életért élete végéig. Persze, a rokonaiért is felelős volt eddig, de ez most más. Azelma és Gavroche végülis önállók már fiatalkoruk ellenére és segítettek a két fiatalabb testvérükön is. És az anyja, aki igazából felesleges volt.

Amikor eszébe jutott az anyja, Éponine méginkább bepánikolt. Hogy lehetne jó anya, ha nem volt előtte jó példa? Honnan kellene tudnia? Mit kell és kitől kellene megkérdeznie? A könyvekben nem hitt annyira, mint Enjolras.

Hogyan is lehetne egyedül felelős érte? És aztán amikor nagyobb lesz. Hogyan kezelje a gyerekkorát? Egészen biztos, hogy neki is volt gyerekkora, de az végetért, amikor hétéves volt. És azt a példát sem akarja követni. És amikor majd kamasz lesz, egy érzelmes bakfis, vagy egy lázongó tini. Honnan is tudhatná, hogy kezelje majd ezeket? Hogy legyen anya, amikor semmilyen tapasztalata sincs? Szegény gyerek mit fog gondolni, hogy ilyen az anyja?

Éponine felzaklatta magát, ez feltűnt Enjolrasnak, aki nyugtalanul figyelte a szoba másik végéből. Lassan odasétált az ágyhoz és kezébe vette a kezét.

- Éponine, tudom, hogy azt mondtad, minden okés, de látom, hogy nem az. Az ultrahang óta furcsán viselkedsz. Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz olyan dolgokról beszélni, ami kellemetlen, ahogy én sem, de nagyon feszültnek tűnsz. Nem hiszem, hogy az elfojtás jót tenne neked és a babának – mondta szelíden.

És hirtelen az elmúlt néhány óra egyre épülő feszültsége kitört Éponine-ban egy izzó dürohamban. Egy pillanatig felmerült benne, hogy biztos megint csak a hormonok, ezek nem valódi érzelmek, nem igazi düh, amit érez. De csak egy percig tartott, és szőkőárként robbant fel benne a méreg, kitörölve a józan gondolkodását.

Éponine kiszakította magát a fiú öleléséből és felállt. - Nem vagyok elég jó a babának? – sikította. Enjolras teljesen ledöbbent az események ilyen fordulatától. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mi a jó a babának? Bennem növekszik, bennem! Azt gondolod, hogy pocsék anya leszek, mi? - Éponine teljesen kiakadt és kiadta bizonytalanságát.

Enjolras elborzadt.

– Természetesen nem Éponine, úgy gondolom, hogy fantasztikus anyuka leszel…

- Ne hazudj nekem! – visította Éponine. – Mindig őszinte vagy Grantaire-rel és Mariussal és az összes többi emberrel. Miért kell akkor pont nekem hazudnod? Mert szánalmas vagyok?

Enjolras gyötrődött. Felállt és tett felé néhány lépést.

– Éponine – kezdte nyugtatóan. – Nem hazudok neked, az igazat mondom. Azok az emberek, akik valaha rosszat mondtak rólad és te elhitted, azok mind hazugok voltak.

- Kik? Úgy érted a szüleim? Akik most börtönben ülnek? Milyen fantasztikus nagyszülei lesznek ennek a gyereknek. Igazad van, a szüleim mind hazugok, tolvajok, bűnözők, és soha senki nem érdekelte őket magukon kívül. Ki mondja, hogy én jobb vagyok? Ők neveltek fel, tudod, a lányuk vagyok. Ők az egyetlen szülők, akiket ismerek, honnan is kezdhetném jobban, ha nincs kitől tanulnom? - kérdezte őrjöngve Éponine és a szemeiben már könnyek csillogtak a haragtól.

- Éponine, már mondtam, nem számít honnan jöttél; a lényeg, hogy merre mész. És te egyáltalán nem vagy olyan, mint a szüleid – mondta Enjolras nyugodtan. Lassan felé lépkedett, nehogy megijessze, de a lány mégis hátrált egy lépést.

- Mégha 16od részben hasonlítok csak rájuk, még az is sok. És ha a világ legnagyszerűbb embere lennék, az sem segítene azon a tényen, hogy fogalmam sincs mit csináljak. Nem tudom, hogyan kell vigyázni egy kisbabára. Aztán meg felnevelni egy gyereket, aztán egy kamaszt, vagy tinit. Minden rajtam múlik és el fogok bukni – hadarta. Eluralkodott rajta a fejtelenség, de a dühe még benne volt, növekedett a felszín alatt. Enjolras olyan közel tudott menni hozzá, hogy megfoghatta újra a kezét.

- Éponine, én sem tudom, mit csinálok, de ezért vagyunk itt, hogy együtt kitaláljuk.

- Neked könnyű mondani, nagyszerű apa leszel – legyintett a lány sértőn. – Erős egyéniség vagy, vezető alkat, mindig tudod, mi a helyes. A gyerek akár fiú akár lány, isteníteni fog téged. Ha lány, akkor folyton veszekedni fog velem, hogy nem értem meg, ha meg fiú, szégyellni fog, mert teljesen fölösleges vagyok.

Enjolras elgondolkodott.

– Ezért nem akartad ma megtudni a baba nemét? Mert félsz? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Nem Enjolras – kiáltott rá mérgesen. – Nem akartam tudni a nemét azért, mert szeretnék végre az életemben egy boldog meglepetést! Akarom azt a hülye nyálas képet, mint a filmeken, amikor a doktor felkiált, hogy fiú! És akkor az apa és anya boldogok és mindenki mosolyog és minden tökéletes. Amilyennek lennie kell. Nem lehet csak egyszer olyan az életem, amilyennek lennie kell? – a szeme kicsit lágyult. Enjolras válaszolni akart, de a lány újra felfortyant.

- De nem, mert neked mindig mindent meg kell tervezni! Minden apró dolgot irányítani akarsz, de nem lehet mindent megtervezni Enjolras! Nem lehet mindent pro és contra listára állítani! – kiabálta.

Enjolras egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát, amit Éponine észrevett. Szemei kitágultak.

- Rólam is írtál egy pro-conra listát, ugye? – kérdezte fagyosan.

Enjolras bűnösnek érezte magát. Nagyon küzdött, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szavakat.

- Éponine, nem érted, mert a listát azért csináltam…

Éponine félbeszakította.

– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Azt hiszem ezek szerint akkor több volt a mellette, mint az ellene, mi? Na mi volt ellenem? Szánalmas kis ázott lotyó, aki nem elég jó hozzám. Azt hiszem azért billent a mellete felé a mérleg, mert könnyű ágyba vinni – köpte Éponine és szemei csak szikráztak. Gyorsan kisietett a szobából.

Enjolras lefagyottan és földbegyökerezett lábbal állt egy darabig, mielőtt követte. Kiment a hálóból a nyitva hagyott bejárati ajtóhoz.

- Éponine, éjfél van, és hálóing van rajtad. Nem mehetsz el. December van, meg fogsz fázni – figyelmeztette Enjolras.

Éponine visszanézett rá, majd elindult felé. A fiú megragadta a karját és visszahúzta az előszobába, másik kezével a nyitott ajtót fogva.

- Éponine... – kezdte egy kicsit mérgesen.

A lány hűvösen nézett rá.

– Jó, akkor itt maradok. Te elmehetsz – bement a lakásba, mielőtt Enjolras észbekapott volna, az ajtó orron vágta.

Enjolras megpróbálta elfordítani az ajtógombot, de zárva volt. Kopogott és a nevén szólongatta a lányt az ajtón keresztül, de semmi válasz. Alig hite el, kizárták a saját lakásából.

Még soha nem látta ilyennek Éponine-t. Tudta, hogy a hormonok egy kicsit játszadoznak, és most megadták a búcsú fellángolást az utolsó alkalommal. Elővette a telefonját, és hálát adott, hogy még nem vette át a farmert a pizsamájára, mielőtt Éponine-ból kitört volna ez a hangulati hullám.

Enjolras felhívta Combeferre-t, de nem vette fel. Valószínűleg alszik, ezért sms-t küldött neki, hogy reggel ugorjon már be hozzá a pótkulcsával az első óra előtt, de remélte, hogy Éponine előtte azért már beengedi.

Enjolras lecsúszott az ajtón és ülő pozícióba helyezkedett. Megpróbálta végiggondolni, hogy mi vezetett idáig. Nem volt jó az érzelmek kezelésében, még az ilyen hatalmasokban sem. Tudta, hogy jobban is kezelhette volna a helyzetet. Az egész vita azon alapult, hogy Éponine azt hiszi, rossz anya lesz és ő nem tudta semmivel megnyugtatni. Csak mégrosszabbá vált a helyzet azzal, hogy előhozta a baba nemére vonatkozó kérdéseit, ami még kiegészült a pro-contra listás megjegyzésekkel is. Ezt soha nem fogja tudni megmagyarázni magának. Borzalmasan érezte magát, hogy csak egyre rontott a helyzeten. Most a lány már nem csak rosszul érzi magát, már nem is bízik benne.

Elhatározta, hogy helyrehozza a dolgokat, most rögtön. Felállt és halkan kopogott az ajtón.

– Éponine – szólt lágyan, megpróbálva nem felébreszteni a szomszédokat és remélte, hogy azok nem hallották a veszekedésüket. – Nem megyek el, szóval kérlek, beszéljük meg – nem válaszolt. – Komolyan mondom. Itt alszok a folyosón, ha kell.

Néhány perc múlva lépteket hallott. Megnyugodott egy kicsit, hogy sikerült megbékítenie. A lány kinyitotta az ajtót, de az arcán nyoma sem volt enyhülésnek, ráadásul a kezében hozott egy takarót, lepedőt és párnákat, amiket a kezébe nyomott, majd újra becsapta az orra előtt az ajtót.

Enjolras sóhajtott, de nem tudta, most ez jó-e vagy rossz. Egyrészről jó, mert nem akarta, hogy kényelmetlenül érezze magát a folyosón. Másrészről meg megint kizárta a lakásból, mert nem akar vele lenni. Fogta magát és kényelmesen, már amennyire a körülmények lehetővé tették, megágyazott magának a folyosón, fejjel az ajtó mellett. Hallotta a csoszogást az ajtó másik oldalán, majd hallotta a szuszogást, ami lassan zokogássá vált. A szíve összefacsarodott. Újra kopogott az ajtón, óvatosan a lány nevét mondogatva, de hiába. Végül lefeküdt a földre aludni, jobb híjján. Tudta, hogy a lány addig úgysem nyitja ki, amíg ő nem akarja. A sírás csendesült a túloldalon, és a szuszogás abbamaradt, de tudta, hogy a lány még most is hullatja a könnyeit. Szemhéjai elnehezültek egy idő múlva. A nap izgalmai kimerítették, hamarosan álomba merült.

Amikor felébredt, Éponine nagy és vizes szemét pillantotta meg először. Érezte, hogy a lány ujjai gyengéden a hajában motoszkálnak.

- Sajnálom – mondta szelíden, könnyesen és megviselten.

Enjolras felült és szorosan magához ölelte, és így maradtak percekig.

Éponine törtemeg a csendet.

– Nem tudom mi ütött belém, csak hirtelen bekattant, és bepánikoltam, és akkor dühös lettem, aztán kiabáltam veled és rajtad vezettem le az egészet, mert te voltál az egyetlen a közelben – a hangja elveszett a fiú vállában.

- Semmi baj Éponine, azt hiszem ez csak a hormonjaid utolsó tombolása volt, most már biztos minden könnyebb lesz – felelte gyengéden Enjolras. Hátrébb hajolt és a szemébe nézett, majd a hüvelykujjával letörölt néhány krokodil könnycseppet a lány szeméből. Érezte a sós csappeket végiggördülni az ujján. – Szeretném megmagyarázni. A listát…

Éponine lenézett és kicsit sebzetten. – Semmi Enjolras, nem kellett volna ennyire felhúznom magam, tudom, hogy te így hozol döntéseket – suttogta szelíden, de a hangjában rengeteg fájdalom bújkált.

- De nem kellett nekem ahhoz egy ilyen hülye lista, hogy eldöntsem, hogy veled akarok lenni Éponine – mondta határozottan. A szavaira a lány felnézett. – A listát nagyon régen írtam, még Marius eljegyzési bulija előtt, azelőtt, hogy mindez megtörtént volna köztünk – kezével oda-vissza mutogatott magukra. – Tudtam, hogy valami van köztünk, valamiféle feszültség, vagy izzás, amit nem tudtam csak úgy kikapcsolni. Tudtam, hogy téged akarlak, csak nem mertem szembenézni az érzéseimmel, ezért írtam a listát. És akkor az ellene győzött, elhatároztam, hogy a barátságunk többet ér, és elkezdtem a tanulmányaimra koncentrálni, mert akkor még fülig szerelmes voltál Mariusba, és nem belém. De igazad volt; nem tervezhetek meg mindent, mert az érzéseket nem lehet kategorizálni. És amikor néhány héttel később az ágyadban ébredtem fel, és te nem voltál ott, tudtam, hogy tévedtem. Tudtam, hogy a szemeid, a mosolyod, a nevetésed és a csípős nyelved ütnek minden ellene érvet. Akkor először hagyott cserben a listám. És azt hiszem, nem utoljára.

Éponine mosolygott. Óvatosan felé hajolt és megcsókolta.

– Tudom, hogy szerinted rosszul kezeled az érzelmeket, de nekem úgy tűnik, te mindig tudod, mit kell mondani – mondta gyorsan és nevetés bújkált a hangjában.

- Te lehetsz a kivételem teljes emberi érzéketlenségemben. De ha jobban megfigyelted, csak másodszorra sikerült megtalálnom a helyes szavakat, először ugyanis mindent összezagyváltam.

- - Azt hiszem inkább én vagyok az, aki mostanában gyakran zagyválok össze dolgokat – hajtotta le a fejét szomorúan Éponine.

- Adj pár hetet és biztos vagyok benne, hogy elsimítjuk a zagyvaságokat - Enjolras mosolygott, Éponine halkan nevetett.

- Tényleg – folytatta. – Valami másra is gondoltam, amit ma összekuszáltam. Jobban kéne a babára általánosságban koncentrálnom, és nem arra, hogy mindent pontosan szervezzünk meg. Szóval ha várni akarsz a baba nemével, akkor azt hiszem túlélem. Kifesthetjük mondjuk a gyerekszobát zöldre vagy sárgára, vagy valami. Megédemled azt a hülye filmes pillanatot, amikor mindenki meglepődik és örül. Minden olyan lesz az életedben, amilyennek lennie kell – mondta szelíden.

Könnyek gyűltek Éponine szemébe. Megint megcsókolta finoman.

– Köszönöm – sóhajtotta ajkai közé, majd egymásra mosolyogtak.

Enjolrasnak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

- Éponine, magaddal hoztad a kulcsot, ugye?

Éponine szemei elkerekedtek.

– Nem, nem hoztam – felállt és ki akarta nyitni az ajtót, de nem nyíltki.

Mindig bezárom az ajtót kívülről, mielőtt lefekszem – magyarázta Enjolras,és meglepődött, mennyire nem izgatta fel magát a folyosón ragadástól. Visszafeküdt és széttárta karját. Éponine is hátradőlt mellé. Enjolras átölelte és magukra húzta a takarót, majd a lányt is közelebb magázhoz. – Nem gond, Combeferre reggel bedobja a kulcsot.

- Bocsi, azt hiszem ma este mindent elrontottam – sóhajtotta félve Éponine.

A fiú megcsókolta a homlokát.

– Ne aggódj. Úgyis arra készültem, hogy az egész éjszakát a folyósón töltöm. És most már sokkal kényelmesebb, mint tíz perccel ezelőtt – felelte és megszorította a lányt.

Éponine is érezte, hogy nem is olyan rossz, sőt, nagyon is kényelmes, jobb, mint az a jó puha ágy, ahol bőgéssel töltötte az elmúlt órát. Lassan lecsukta a szemét.

- Éponine? - szólította Enjolras csendesen, mire újra kinyitotta a szemét.

- Igen?

- Csak tudnod kell, hogy nem hazudtam. Tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy fantasztikus anyuka leszel.

Éponine felé fordult, és habár nem látta az arcát, érezte, hogy megremeg.

- Nagyon szerény vagy, és néha ez a részed tesz nagyszerűvé téged, de néha kihat arra is, hogy látod saját magad. Nagyon kritikusan állsz hozzá azokhoz, amiket rosszul csinálsz, és nem veszed észre, amikor jót. És el kell mondanom, hogy mindenki, aki ismer téged, kétsége sincs affelől, hogy isteni anyuka leszel. Nagyon oltalmazó vagy mindenki iránt, aki érdekel; tudom, hogy soha nem hagynád magára a kicsit. Megállsz a saját lábadon. Talán most még nem tudsz mindent, de kitalálod, ahogy mindig. És ha azt hiszed, nincs tapasztalatod… nézz a barátainkra. Olyanok, mint a gyerekek, akikre vigyázol. Grantaire önmagában is elég gyakorlat. Biztos megvan hozzá a fegyelmed. Tudom azt is, hogy te kényszerítetted Courfeyrac-ot arra, hogy vegye komolyan a találkozót, tehát egy lázadó tinédzsert is könnyen fogsz tudni kezelni. És hovatovább ezt nem kell egyedül végigcsinálnod, hiszen én mindig itt leszek melletted, és persze a barátaink is – mondta finoman a fiú. Hallotta, hogy Éponine egy kicsit szipog. – Ennek a gyereknek olyan lehetőségeket tudsz adni, amit a szüleid neked sohasem. Tudom, hogy a gyermekünk szeretni és tisztelni fog téged, és szerencsés lesz, hogy te vagy az anyja.

Éponine befelé fordult az ölelésbe, így szemtől szemben feküdt Enjolrassal, és hálásan meg tudta csókolni.

- Ne legyél hozzám ilyen kedves – mormogta. – Hihetetlenül csodás vagy, annak ellenére, hogy ordítoztam veled és kizártalak a saját lakásodból. Kétszer is – suttogta.

Enjolras mintha elgondolkodott volna.

– Mi van, ha ez már nem az én lakásom?

Éponine összezavarodott.

– Hogy érted? El akarsz költözni?

Enjolras mosolyogva lenézett, de kicsit félénken.

– Úgy értem, hogy mi lenne, ha ez a mi lakásunk lenne? Ha ideköltöznél? – mélyen a szemébe nézett. Kicsit idegesnek tűnt, és ezen majdnem elnevette magát.

Éponine el volt ragadtatva.

– Te most kérsz meg rá? Ma? Itt? Egy folyosón, ahol azért ragadtunk, mert ordítoztam veled és kizártalak a saját lakásodból és aztán a kulcsot is bent hagytam?

- Igen – felelte magabiztosan Enjolras.

Mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett és látta, hogy nem viccel.

– De miért? Miért akarod, hogy hozzád költözzek? Főleg, hogy most megmutattam, hogy mennyire ingatag az érzelmi állapotom.

Enjolras felnevetett.

– Hát igen, de belekalkuláltam az ingatag érzelmi állapotodat is. De ettől függetlenül, az életem jobb veled, mint nélküled. Még akkor is, ha ordítozol, és kizársz a lakásból. Hamarosan egy kis család leszünk, és szeretném, ha együtt csinálnánk, nem különböző lakásokban. És nem vicceltem, amikor azt mondtam, hogy a fürdőszobai függönyödön lévő penészfolt egészségtelen – felelte.

Éponine szúrosan nézett rá, de csak egy kicsit.

- Egyébként meg minden idődet itt töltöd, a ruhatárad több mint fele már itt van, és azt hiszem a piperecuccaid is ellepték a fürdőszobámat. Akkor meg miért nem tesszük hivatalossá? Mit mondasz? – kérdezte komolyan Enjolras reménykedve.

Éponine vett egy mély lélegzetet.

– Oké.

-Oké? – kérdezett vissza szélesen vigyorogva Enjolras.

- Hát ha annyira akarod… én nem utasítom vissza ezt a luxus ajánlatot – játszotta a nemtörődömöt a lány. Belül azonban azt érezte, hogy egy hatalmas fordulóponton vannak túl és minden tökéletesen valóságos.

Enjolras megölelte, mire az új lakótársa szorosan hozzábújt. Éponine úgy érezte, hogy kivételesen, most először minden olyan az életében, amilyennek lennie kell.

Mindketten elaludtak egymás ölelésében, kimerülve az este eseményitől. És így talált rájuk reggel Combeferre, egymáshoz bújva a takaró alatt, elégedett mosollyal az arcukon. Combeferre szíve felmelegedett, amikor látta, hogy legjobb barátja talált egy lányt, aki boldoggá teszi, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy gyorsan előkapja a telefonját és le ne fotózza a jelenetet, és elküldje az egész Amisnak. Végtére is, hányszor találod a legjobb érzelmi analfabéta haverodat a terhes barátnőjét ölelgetve a saját lakása előtti folyosón aludni?


	18. Titok

- Na megnéztük a gyerekágyakat és az etetőasztalokat és megnéztük a leendő gyerekszoba színválasztékát is. Szerintem menjünk még és csekkoljuk a babakocsikat is, mielőtt elmegyünk…

Éponine felsóhajtott ahogy Enjolras csak beszélt és beszélt, végigfutva tizedszer is a napi teendők listáján. Már két hete hivatalosan is együtt éltek. Elkezdték tervezgetni a gyereszobát és Enjolras türelmetlenül már a tettek mezejére akart lépni. Éponine szerint mégtúl korai volt, még alig járt a terhesség felénél. De Enjolras annyira felpörgött, hogy végül beleegyezett egy nézgelődős-vásárlás körútba. Most már megbánta.

Már vagy hét üzletet végigjártak az elmúlt öt órában és még nem vettek semmit. Enjolras mindent meg akart nézni és összehasonlítani, mielőtt bármit is megvett volna. Mindent alaposan és kíméletlenül végignézett és leellenőrzött, ár, jótállás és biztonság szerint. Majdnem sírásra fakasztott egy valószínűleg frissen odakerült eladónőt, amikor az nem tudott válaszolni a tömérdek kérdésére. Éponine sikeresen elráncigálta onnan, mielőtt kitört volna a baj. Biztos volt benne, hogy Enjolras észre sem vette, milyen hatással volt szerencsétlen nőre, aki képes lett volna felmondani is, mert nem sikerült segítenie. Enjolras minden áruról feljegyzéseket készített. Éponine észrevette, hogy több mint 15 oldalt teleírt már elöl-hátul.

- Enjolras? – szólította meg csendesen Éponine és megérintette a vállát. – Már órák óta járkálunk és még nem vettünk semmit.

Enjolras megsemmisülten nézett le rá.

– Hát persze, hogy nem vettünk semmit, mondtam, hogy ez egy felderítő hadművelet. Azért jöttünk, hogy mérlegeljük a lehetőségeinket. Megnézzük, melyik a legjobb és aztán döntünk. Melyik a legbiztonságosabb, melyik cég gyárjtja, még a cég történetét is megnézzük, hogy mennyire megbízhatóak. Csak aztán válaszhatjuk ki a legmegfelelőbbet, és majd akkor visszajövünk – magyarázta türelmetlenül.

Éponine felnyögött. Tudta, hogy végülis Enjolras módszere a legjobb és minden, amit megvesz a legjobb a babának, de akkor is kimerítő volt.

- Tudom, hogy mit és miért csináljuk, de szerintem már minden lehetőséget megnéztünk, ami csak a piacon van. Elfáradtam – nézett rá esedezve.

Enjolras tiltakozni akart, de engedett, amikor meglátta az arcát.

– Legyen, de csak még a babakocsikat nézzük meg.

- Áll az alku – egyezett bele Éponine, aki már végre le akart ülni és pihenni. Megfogta Enjolras kezét és az üzlet másik részlege felé vették az irányt.

- Na és ha nem lennék, hogy vásárolnál a picinek? – kérdezte Enjolras kíváncsian.

- Őszintén? Valószínűleg azt venném meg, ami a legolcsóbb.

Enjolras megrendült.

- Éponine, nem veheted meg a legolcsóbbat! Meg kell nézned a biztonsági figyelmeztetéseket. Nem tehetjük be egy olyan ágyba a babát, ami össze is törhet alatta bármelyik pillanatban!

- Hát ha nem lennél, nem nagyon lenne más választásom – felelte Éponine halkan. Enjolras arca elkomorult.

- Tudod, nem tartom helyesnek, hogy mindent te fizess – simogatta meg Éponine finoman. Már beszéltek ugyan erről, de még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát miatta.

- Éponine, már mondtam, hogy nekem több van, mint elég, hogy minden szükséges dolgot megvegyek a babának. Ne érezd magad bűnösnek. Te vagy az, aki kilenc hónapig vigyázol rá, a többit hagy intézzem én –Enjolras bíztatóan magához húzta.

Éponine még mindig egy kicsit feszült volt. A fiú tudta, hogy nem szereti, ha jótékonykodnak felette.

– Tényleg ne érezd magad rosszul emiatt, mármint a pénz miatt. Nem is az én pénzem igazából. Nem is én kerestem meg. Nekem kéne emiatt bűntudatomnak lennie – biztosította.

Enjolras nem sűrűn beszélt az anyagi helyzetéről. Éponine a lakásából következtetett arra, hogy szilárd alapjai vannak, de soha nem tudta, honnan jön a pénz forrása. Arra gyanakodott, hogy biztos az apjától, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez pontosan hogy működik a normális családoknál. Az ő apja ugyanis nem fizetett, amikor már elég nagynak gondolta, hogy pénz keressen, vagy legalábbis elég idős legyen ahhoz, hogy dolgozzon. Még nem volt tizennégy éves. Nem akart egyenesen rákérdezni, de ha közös gyermekük lesz, tudta, hogy tisztában kell lennie vele hamarosan.

- Akkor az apádé? – kérdezte végül habozva. Megkönnyebbült, amikor barátja arcán nem haragot látott, csak egy kis meglepődést.

- Tulajdonképpen nem. A nagyapám hagyott rám egy kis pénzt a végrendeletében, amikor meghalt. Nagy része a tanulmányaimra ment el, de még elég van ahhoz, hogy a következő öt évben kényelmesen megéljünk belőle, ha már kijártam a jogot, és remélhetőleg munkám is lesz, és te is befejezed a sulit és te is dolgozó nő leszel – mosolygott rá Enjolras.

Éponine meghatódott, hogy szerepel Enjolras következő ötéves tervében. Ugyanakkor ő is a jövöjére gondolt. El akarta végezni a mesterképzést de nem tudta, hogy lesz-e rá lehetősége. Tudta, hogy Enjolras biztos mellette lesz és segít neki, amíg tanul, de nagyon nehéz egyszerre az egyetemre is koncentrálni és gyereket nevelni. Már elhatározta, hogy kihagyja a következő szemesztert, mert nem tud foglalkozni egy újszülöttel is a tanulmányai mellett. Még így várandósan is nehéz az egyetem. És a jövőben csak mégnehezebb lesz, ezért nem is akart erre gondolni, minden gondolatát a vásárláshoz fordította vissza.

Elérték a babakocsi részleget. Enjolras megnézte őket és egy kicsit szórakozottan vizsgálgatta. Éponine azon tűnődött, hogy miért nem kérdez meg egy eladót. De észrevette, hogy egy kicsit ideges. Kiniytotta a száját, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de nem tudta, hogyan tegye. Egy percig csak nézte, és amikor a pillantásuk találkozott, gyorsan a babakocsikra kapta tekintetét.

– Igazából van egy alaptőkém az apámtól is – bökte ki határozatlanul.

- Tőke? – kérdezte bizonytalanul és nem értette a furcsa viselkedését.

- Hát egen… Egy kis összeg – tette hozzá és megvakarta a nyakát.

- Mennyi? – kérdezte Éponine, aki érezte, hogy a fiú el akarja mondani, de nem tudta, hogy tegye.

- Néhány millió vagy mennyi – jelentette be közönyösen és az inge gallérjával játszadozott.

- Néhány millió? – döbbent le Éponine. Sejtette, hogy az Enjolras család elég jómódú, de nem tudta, hogy ennyire.

- Hát azt hiszem, körülbelül olyan tizenkét millió – bökte ki halkan, és végre ránézett. A lány szája tátva maradt és teljesen ledöbbenve bámult rá.

Amikor nem mondott semmit, a fiú folytatta.

- A családom egy kicsit gazdagabb, mint az átlag. Régi pénz, még a dédapám vagy valaki fektette be vagy ilyesmi, és most az apám kezeli, szinte évente duplázza meg a befektetéseit. Azt hiszem, ezért néz le másokat, mert ő megkeresi a pénzét. Habár a pénzén kívül nem lenne semmije - Enjolras szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Az alapítványi vagyon az enyém lesz, amint betöltöm a 25-öt, legalábbis apám ezt mondta – folytatta halkan. – Elég lázadó voltam gimnáziumban, el tudod képzelni - Éponine elmosolyodott, amikor elképzelte a 16 éves Enjolrast, amint egy sulis-felkelést vezet. – Majdnem kirúgtak néhányszor, de apám mindig nagylelkű adományokat adott az iskolának. A könyvtár bővítése, tornacsarnok építése, ez mind az én érdemem – nevetett fel megelégedve. – Végül apámnak elege lett és azt mondta, elveszi a tulajdonjogomat, ha nem szedem össze magam. Először nem érdekelt, mert soha nem akartam azt a pénzt, de aztán eszembe jutott az a rengeteg jó, amit tehetek. Rájöttem, ha elfogadom apám feltételeit, és nem csinálok több kihágást a suliban, akkor később a pénzt csodás dolgoka fordíthatom. Szóval összeszedtem magam, és nem forrongtam tovább ellene, vagy legalábbis jól titkoltam. Éltanuló lettem, elkezdem jogásznak készülni. És most az apám azt mondja mindenkinek, hogy büszke rám, eldicsekszik velem a vacsorákon. Nem tud az Amisról, és arról, hogy miket csinálunk, természetesen. Megpróbáltam olyan kevésszer összeütközésbe kerülni a rendőrséggel, hogy ne halljon róla – magyarázta nyugodtan, mintha nem is milliók dollárról beszélne. Éponine nem tudta, min lepődjön meg jobban; azon, hogy Enjolras titokban milliárdos, vagy hogy ez elmondta neki.

Enjolras kényelmetlenül érezte magát a csendben. Éponine végül megtalálta a hangját.

– Szóval akkor nem jössz ki jól az apáddal? – kérdezte. Meglepődött, hogy még van bátorsága ilyen személyes kérdést feltenni, de úgy tűnt, a másik nem bánja.

- Nem igazán – felelte kicsit szomorúan. Megint a babakocsikat vizslatta, de látszott, hogy nem arra figyel. Éponine tudta, hogy nem könnyen beszél a családjáról.

– Előtte istenítettem, ő volt a pédaképem. Olyan akartam lenni, mint ő, amikor kicsi voltam, sokszor beosontam a szobájába és felkötöttem a nyakkendőit, hogy úgy nézzek ki, mint ő – mosolyodott el az emléken Enjolras. – Sokkal idősebb, mint én, szóval mindig volt köztünk egy szakadék, nehezen értettük meg egymást. A negyvenes évei végén járt, amikor születtem. A szüleim nem terveztek több gyereket a nővérem után, én csak becsúsztam. Apám végtelenül el volt ragadtatva, hogy lett egy fia, aki továbbviszi az örökséget. Azt hiszem, nem olyat várt, mint én – sóhajtotta tompán. Gyorsan elkapta Éponine pillantását, mielőtt újra a babkocsikra nézett volna. Az meg akarta fogni a kezét, de nem akarta érintésével kizökkenteni, ezért csak egy lépéssel közelebb ment.

- Amikor anyám meghalt – kezdte és Éponine érezte, hogy elfacsarodik a hangja. Megfogta a kezét. Enjolras felnézett az érintésre, mintha meglepődött volna, hogy a lány ott van. Majd újra lepillantott és folytatta, miközben Éponine kis köröket írt le simogatóan a kézfejére a hüvelykujjával.

– Amikor édesanyám meghalt, teljesen elzárkózott. Hideg lett és távolságtartó. Ritkán beszélt velem, kerülte a kontaktust és nem értettem miért. Talán azért, mert nagyon emlékeztettem rá. Ugyan olyan volt a hajunk, a szemünk, és szerintem nem tudott rám nézni, miután meghalt. A nővérem tíz évvel idősebb volt, már leérettségizett, egyetemre járt, így tehát nem nagyon tudtam kivel beszélgetni. Nem volt sok barátom. Apám csak olyanokkal engedett, akik hasonló szociális körből kerültek ki, mint mi, és azok a fajta gyerekek nem nagyon kedveltek engem. Olyan mindent jobbantudó típus voltam, el tudod képzelni – nézett egy kis mosollyal Éponine-ra, aki a vállára hajtotta a fejét és ő meg a lányéra.

- Sokat beszéltem a szakáccsal és a szobalányokkal, inasokkal, és apám olyankor kiabált velem, ha rajtakapott. Egy kicsit belepillantottam az életükbe, és láttam, mennyire más, mint a miénk. Felfedeztem, mennyi minden van a házon kívül, mennyien élnek és éheznek az utcákon. És az is feltűnt, apám mennyire lenézi azokat, akik nálunk dolgoznak, mindenkit, bárkit aki alattunk van szociális helyzetben. Megpróbáltam megkérdezni, miért, de csak azt mondta, hogy örüljek a társadalmi helyzetemnek és fogadjam el. A válasza nem elégítette ki a kíváncsiságom, így elkezdem olvasgatni a könyvei közt. Hatalmas könyvtára volt, és apám a felét sem ismerte. Biztos betiltotta volna, ha rájön, miket is tanulok belőlük. Olvastam Montesquieu-t, Voltaire-t és Rousseau-t és még sok mást, és megtanultam, hogy az életem így nem helyes, és ahogy az apám kezeli a többieket. Mire az apám rájött, hogy mit csinálok, már késő volt, és itt az első összeütközésünk. Évekig toleráltam őt a pénz miatt, mert nem akartam elveszteni, mert annyi emberen segíthetnék vele. De miután megkapom, nem tudom, milyen lesz vele a kapcsolatom, vagy hogy lesz-e egyáltalán. Miután elköltöttem jótékony célra a pénzét, ami ellen tiltakozik… - Enjolras a szemébe nézett, amikor befejezte, szomorúnak tűnt.

Pár percig csöndben álltak és néztek egymásra a babakocsik magányában. Egy eladó sétált feléjük, de Éponine egy ijesztő pillantást vetett rá, mire az gyorsan megfordult és másik irányba sietett el. Rosszul érezte magát emiatt, de nem akarta, hogy Enjolras abbahagyja a mesélést, nem, amikor ennyire megnyílt neki. Kérdezni akart az anyjáról, de tudta, hogy ezt a témát máskor kell felhoznia. Most inkább olyanról kérdezett, ami kevésé volt fájdalmas neki.

- Mi van a nővéreddel, beszélsz vele? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Kicsit, de nem gyakran. Tíz évvel idősebb, szóval mindig is volt egy generációs luk. Régen meséket olvasott nekem, játszott velem, amikor kicsi voltam és még otthon lakott. És sokat volt velem, amikor anya beteg lett és amikor aztán meghalt – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan Enjolras. – De aztán visszament az egyetemre és ritkán jött haza. Szerintem ő sem szeretett apa közelében lenni. Végzett, férjhez ment egy kedves, gazdag férfihoz, amikor én 16 voltam. Hármasikrei lettek, amint már említettem, néhány órányira laknak apám birtokától. A nővérem nagyszerű nő, sok adományt ad, de soha nem osztotta az ábrándképeimet. Azt hiszem, kicsit haragudtam rá, amikor csak úgy otthagyott apánkkal, és neki is bűntudata volt emiatt, ezért valahogy eltávolodtunk egymástól. Általában évente egyszer látom, a szünidőkben. Meséltem neki rólad, egy levélben, és azt mondta, boldog, hogy találtam egy lányt, akivel együtt vagyunk. Izgatott, és mondta, hogy találkozni akar veled, és örült, hogy nagynéni lesz – tette hozzá Enjolras halkan. Pillantásuk újból találkozott.

- Szeretnék találkozni vele - Éponine bólintott határozottan. Finom puszit nyomott Enjolras arcára. – Köszönöm, hogy ezeket elmondtad nekem. Visszahajtotta fejét a vállára és még egy percig így álltak, kihasználva a pillanatot, még mindig a babakocsikat bámulva.

- Ki akarsz menni? – kérdezte. A fiú bólintott. Két a kézben a kijárat felé sétáltak, Enjolras még mindig levert volt.

- Tudod, ha tudtam volna, hogy ennyire el vagy eresztve anyagilag, hagytam volna, hogy sokkal hamarabb felcsinálj – bökte oldalba viccelődve Éponine.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét, de mosolygott. Éponine örült, hogy valamennyire sikerült kizökkentenie a búskomorságból.

- Komolyan, én végig csak a lehetőségeimet és kilátásaimat térképeztem fel az Amisban. Eleinte Jean Prouvaire felé hajlottam, mert olyan költő meg művészi, meg minden, és biztos voltam benne, hogy egy nap híres színész lesz, és akkor egy hírességhez mehetek hozzá. És akkor jöttem rá, hogy szeretnék annyi pénzt, hogy valóra váltsam az álmom, hogy meztelenül fürödjek egy hatalmas medence százdollárosban – sóhajtotta álmodozva.

Enjolras felnevetett.

– Akkor Feuilly-t kellett volna választanod, a kézzel festett legyező-biznisze kezd beindulni. Már 10 dolcsiért árulja az utcán darabját – mondta derűsen.

- A második választásom Courfeyrac - felelte Éponine. – isteni a dumája, és vele tiszta stand-up comedy műsort adnánk elő. Ha egy egy pár lennénk, biztos borzalmasan szórakoztató műsort nyomnánk nap mint nap.

Enjolras még szélesebben vigyorgott. Megállt, amikor elérték a parkolóhoz vezető kijáratot. A lány felé fordult és megpuszilta a homlokát.

– Köszönöm, hogy nem csinálasz nagy ügyet ebből – mormogta. Mosolyogva a szemébe nézett, aki szintén mosolygott és egy gyors csókot lehelt a szájára. Továbbsétáltak Enjolras kocsija felé.

- Komolyan gondoltad, azt a százdolláros fürdést? Mert igazából azt hiszem, megoldhatom – mondta csábító hangon.

- Csak ha csatlakozol! – dorombolta a fülébe.

Enjolras elkezdett rohanni a kocsi felé.

- Hova rohansz? – kiáltott utána és nevetve utólérte,

- A bankba. Gyere, siessünk! Húsz perc múlva zár és ki kell vennem párszáz dollárt ATM-ből – felelte mosolyogva.

- És hol találsz egy üres medencét? – kérdezte a lány, amikor elértek az autóhoz.

A fiú arca kicsit csalódott.

– Ó, igazad van.

Meglepetésszerűen újra megcsókolta, de most sokkal hevesebben. A fiú visszacsókolta ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen. Néhány perc múlva váltak csak el egymástól, mindketten kapkodva a levegőt egy kicsit. Enjolras körülnézett a majdnem üres parkolóban.

– Ez mi volt? – kérdezte kábultan.

- Semmi – felelte mosolyogva. Belenézett a kék szemekbe. – Csak örülök, hogy jól választottam.

Egy percig csak mosolyogva nézték egymást.

– Most már vigyél haza - Éponine nyafogott. – A lábam leszakad – bepattant az autóba, de a fiú még egy darabig elmélázva gondolt arra a szóra, hogy „haza". Mindig volt hol laknia, volt tető a feje felett, de soha nem érezte úgy, hogy oda tartozik, mióta az édesanyja meghalt. De most már olyan, mintha lenne otthona, itt, Éponine-nal és az Amissal. És már a baba is úton van, lesz családja, ami nem volt, mióta gyerekkorában az övé szétesett.

- Jössz? Tudod, a kocsi nem indul el magától. Egyébként, miért te vezetsz? Nem tudom, miért nem fogadsz egy sofőrt. Úgy értem, hogy valahol van az a 12 millió és párezer dollár. Nem kéne semmi nyamvadt emberi dolgot csinálnunk, mint például vezetés, vagy sétálgatás, vagy kaja készítés. Istenem, egy bevásárlóköztpont parkolójában vagyunk, Nem lehetünk itt a társadalmi helyzetünkben! Mi van, ha valaki felismer? Gyorsan, menjünk innen! – utasította gőgösen és lehajtotta a fejét, mintha bújkálna.

Enjolras hangosan nevetett, amikor beszállt a vezető ülésre és bekapcsolta az övét. Adott egy puszit Éponine arcára.

- Azt hiszem a pénz a fejedbe szállt – mondta félig komoly hangon és nagy szemekkel vizslatta.

- Kit érdekel? Kinek kell agy, ha van pénze? Na gyerünk, menjünk. Szeretném, ha a szakács elkészítené a kaviárt, mielőtt elmegyek a magán tenisz órámra – affektálta Éponine nyávogós hangon.

- Oké - bólintott Enjolras és beindította a motort. Ránézett Éponine-ra, aki keresztbetett karral, felemelt fejjel ült mellette, amin elmosolyodott.

– Menjünk haza.


	19. Az ajánlat

Éponine türelmetlenül várta, hogy a lift megálljon Enjolras lakásának emeletén. Izgatott volt. Egész este tanult a vizsgára, ami persze azt jelentette, hogy Enjolras egész este ébren volt vele és aggódva figyelte. Megígérte neki, hogy amint végzett, egyből hazamegy és a Musain kávéházi meló előtt pihen egy kicsit. Tudta, hogy barátja biztos mérges lenne, ha nem találná ágyban, mikor hazaér. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy ezzel nem lesz probléma, mert már fél lépéssel kint volt a liftből. Már elő is szedte a kulcsát, amint a lift kinyíét és végigsietett a folyosón. Közben Enjolras puha, meleg ágyára gondolt. Ami most már az ő puha meleg ágya is.

Még mindig nehezen hitte el, hogy együtt élnek. Álmodozásából az szakította ki, hogy látta, valaki áll az ajtó előtt. Elállt a lélegzete, amikor a férfi felé fordult. Még soha nem találkozott vele, de azonnal tudta, ki az.

Úgy saccolta, a hatvanas évei végén járhat, és korához képest nagyon egészséges. Jóképű volt, fess, kifinomult ízléssel. A haja már őszült, de még mindig felfedezhető volt benne a sötétszőke haj keveredve a szürkével. Az arca is hasonló alakú volt, és az orra is ismerős volt. Nagyon magas volt és félelmet keltő.

Amikor a férfi észrevette, pillantásuk találkozott, és a lány megállapította, hogy a szeme is olyan, mint a fiáé, csak a színe volt barna és hiányzott belőle a melegség. Enjolras mondta, hogy az anyjára hasonlít, de a hasonlóság közte és az apja közt szembetűnő. Egy percig azt hitte, a megöregedett Enjolrassal néz szembe, de remélte, hogy az ő szeme nem lesz ilyen hűvös.

Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, mielőtt Enjolras apja arcán egy halvány mosoly villant fel. Olyasmi arckifejezés volt, ami arra emlékeztette Éponine-t, hogy az ő apja ilyen arcot vágott, amikor a régi fogadójukban kirabolta a vevőiket, amikor fizettek.

- Hello, te lehetsz a fiam barátnője. A nevem Sebastian Enjolras – köszönt formálisan. Kezet nyújtott hogy üdvözölje. Éponine meglepődött, hogy Enjolras nem említette, hogy az apját is így hívják. Talán ezért sem szereti a nevét, nem a rák miatt. Éponine észrevette, hogy csak bámulja a felényújtott kezet, mielőtt viszonozta volna a gesztust. Érezte, hogy az arca lángba borul, és gyorsan megrázta a kezét. Megpróbált határozott lenni közben.

Kereste a megfelelő szavakat.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. A nevem Éponine Thenardier – válaszolta olyan udvariasan, amennyire csak lehetett, habár kicsit nyögvenyelősen ment.

Volt egy kis félszeg csend, miután elengedték egymás kezét.

- Umm, Sebastiannak órája van, de egy órán belül hazaér, ha gondolja, megvárhatja itt - Éponine higgadt próbált maradni, habár nehéz volt összeszedettnek maradnia barátja hasonmás-apjával, aki erősen figyeli.

- Köszönöm, az remek lenne – felelte udvariasan. – Had vigyem a táskáját. Egy nőnek a maga állapotában nem kellene ilyen súlyt cipelnie – tette hozzá élesen.

Éponine a hasához kapott, mielőtt észrevete volna, mit csinál. El is felejtette, hogy már lehet látni. Egy percre bepánikolt. Enjolras azt sem említette, hogy az apja tud róluk, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy alig beszél az apjával, és nem mondhatta el neki.

Enjolras apja észrevehette a szorongást a szemében.

– Ne aggódj Éponine, attól tartok Sebastian nővére Celeste már mindent elmondott nekem. Ezért vagyok itt valójában – felelt nyugodtan. Megpróbált egy kedves mosolyt küldeni felé, de a szemei szűkre húzódtak. Kivette a táskát a kezéből és Éponine szó nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy kezelje ezt az egész helyzetet.

Enjolras apja követte a lakásba és a táskát letette az ajtó mellé az asztalra.

- Megkínálhatom valamivel? Esetleg egy csésze teát? – kérdezte Éponine.

- Pompásan hangzik – válaszolta és vizsgálódva körülnézett a lakásban. Éponine azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban kitakarított volna. Enjolras lakása mindig ragyogóan tiszta volt ugyan, de mióta beköltözött, sajnos mindig volt valami női holmi szétszórva a szobában.

- Igazából arra gondoltam, hogy beszélgethetnénk egy kicsit – folytatta és a konyhaasztal felé mutatott.

Éponine a kényelmes ágyra gondolt, ami a másik szobában várja. De most annyira ideges lett, hogy kiment az álom a szeméből.

- Természetesen – felelte udvariasan. A konyhába mentek. Ahogy beértek, a férfi kihúzta neki a széket, leült. A férfi állva maradt. Éponine észrevette, hogy a hűtő felé néz, amin a két ultrahangos kép volt hűtőmágnessel kitűzve. Volt még néhány kép az Amisról és pár róla és Enjolrasról. Későn vette észre, melyik képet nézi hosszan a férfi. Ott volt az is, amin ő és Enjolras a folyosón alszanak, amit valószínűleg Courfeyrac tett ki a hűtőre pár nappal ezelőtt. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és emlékeztette magát, hogy ne felejtse el később seggberúgni emiatt. Arra gondolt, megmagyarázza a képet, de nem tudta, hogy tegye, hogy ne tűnjön úgy, hogy megőrült, szóval inkább csöndben maradt.

Pár perc múlva felé fordult és leült vele szemben az asztalhoz. Újra elmosolyodott.

– Nos, Éponine, hányadikban vagy? – kérdezte és a hasára mutatott.

Éponine meglepődött, hogy mennyire kedvesen és udvariasan hangzik, és mégis mennyire ellenségesen és ijesztően egyszerre. Rájött, hogy ugyanolyan jól forgatja a szavakat, mint Enjolras, de teljesen más hatást ér el vele.

-A 19. hétben vagyok most – feleéte halkan Éponine és megint a hasához nyúlt zavarában.

-Milyen csodás. A feleségem azt mondta, hogy a második harmad a legjobb a terhessége alatt. És te most vagy a felénél, ugye? – kérdezte.

Éponine bólintott.

- Tudjátok már a nemét? – kérdezte nem a legkellemesebb arcifejezésével.

- Nem, azt szeretnénk, ha meglepetés lenne – felelte Éponine. Hirtelen ideges lett. Nem tudta, hová fog kilukadni ez a kis csevegés. Egy része azt kívánta, bárcsak hazajönne már Enjolras.

- Úgy hiszem, ez nem a fiam ötlete volt – emelte fel a szemöldökét Enjolras apja.

- Nem, először nem szerette az ötletet, gondolom tudja, mennyire szereti megszervezni a dolgokat előre a jövőre. De aztán azt mondta, ha én így szeretném, akkor tud várni - Éponine furcsának tartotta, hogy a barátja apjával beszélget a kapcsolatukról.

Enjolras apja még magasabra húzta a szemöldökét, már majdnem eltűnt a haja vonalában.

– Nos, akkor nagyon figyel rád. Még soha nem láttam, hogy hagyta volna eltéríteni magát a szándékától. Vagy csak egyszerűen nagyon jó a meggyőző képességed – még mindig mosolygott, de már inkább vicsorgásnak tűnt. Éponine kíváncsi volt, vajon mire gondolt. Érezte, hogy ólomsúly helyezkedik a szívére, már majdnem a padlóba fúródik, olyan nehéz. Úgy tűnik, vége a bájcsevelynek.

Enjolras apja összetette a kezét és az asztalra tette. Éponine ösztönösen felhúzta volna a sajátját, de megállította a mozdulatot. Egyenesen próbált ülni.

– Attól tartok, be kell vallanom valamit – szólalt meg egyenesen a férfi. – Nem azért jöttem, hogy a fiammal beszéljek. Tudtam, hogy órája van. Azért jöttem ide, hogy veled beszéljek – egyenesen a szemébe nézett és Éponine érezte, hogy jeges félelem hasít belé, ahogy a hideg, sötét szemekbe néz.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fiam megemlítette, hogy mekkora összeget fog örökölni pár éven belül – nézett rá várakozón.

Éponine megköszörülte a torkát.

– Igen, nemrég megemlítette.

-Igen, nemrég… Biztos vagyok ebben – Enjolras apja hangjában kétségtelen biztonyítékot fedezett fel. – Jól ismerem a fiamat, és tudom, hogy nem könnyen és nem gyakran megy bele egy kapcsolatba. Szóval el tudod képzelni, mennyire meglepődtem, amikor Celeste megkérdezte, mi a véleményem arról, hogy Sebastian összeköltözött a várandós barátnőjével, azt hiszem, azt hitte, hogy Sebastian már nekem is említette – szünetett tartott. Éponine megpróbált egyenletesen lélegezni.

– Még soha nem hallottam a barátnőiről. És ilyen nagy pénzügyi háttérel, meg akartam nézni azt a lányt, akibe ennyire belebolondult. Reméltem, hogy a lány magas társadalmi osztálybeli, szóval tarthatunk egy gyors esküvőt és megoldjuk a problémát. De sajnos, ahogy említettem, ismerem a fiam. És sajnos, kiderült, hogy bevált a számításom, nem olyan vagy, amilyenre számítottam a fiam mellé - Éponine egy kicsit elsápadt. Remélte, hogy a félelme nem csillant meg a szemében, de látva a férfi diadalmas arcát, tudta, hogy az győzött.

- Azt gondolom, megérted, miért aggódom amiatt, hogy az unokám anyja két bűnöző lánya a szegénynegyedből, akik ráadásul börtönben ülnek, hogy ne is említsem. És mi a helyzet a testvéreiddel? Árvaház, nevelőszülők, úgy hiszem. Érdekes, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki úgy néz ki, kiszabadult ebből a silány életből. Sokan csodálatraméltónak találnák, de én tudom, hogy akik a porból csúsztak-másztak felfelé, nem állhatnak meg két lábon büszkén. Ha találni akarsz valakit, akit csodálni lehet, nézz azokra, akik ott maradtak, és ne azokra, akik másokon átgázolva érték el a kijáratot. Tudja Sebastian, hogy magadhoz vehetted volna a testvéreidet, és nem kellett volna nevelőszülőkhöz menniük, ha kihagyod az egyetemet? Persze van priuszod. Bolti lopások, letartóztatás, betörések, ugye? De ezek már régen lezárt ügyek. Ha küzdöttél volna a testvéreidért, most jó eséllyel veled élnének. A testvéreid tudják, hogy nem harcoltál értük? Esténként biztos azt mondod magadnak, hogy a kicsi Jacques és Pierre egy nagyon kedves családnál van, akik örömmel örökbefogadják őket. Most boldogabbak és és az új életük sokkal jobb, mint amilyen veled lenne. De mi a helyzet Azelmával és a kicsi Gavroche-sal? Utóbbi nagy előszeretettel keveredik bajba. Tudtad, hogy már három családnál is lakott? És még alig 12 éves. És Azelma. Már majdnem 18 és nem élhet tovább nevelőszülőknél. Gondolkoztál már a jövőjén? - Éponine érezte, hogy dühös könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, de visszaszorította. Nem akarta megadni a férfinak ezt a győzelmet. Arra utalt, hogy azt higgye, a testvérei nem jelentenek neki semmit. Mintha nem lett volna épp elég nehéz meghoznia ezt a döntést, vagyis pontosabban Azelma és Gavroche hozták meg helyette.

- De úgy vélem, nem tudtad feladni az egyetemi életedet, körülvéve a sok gazdag, jóképű fiúval. Nem, mikor olyan életed lett, mint amikor gyerek voltál és az apád kocsmája még nyereségesen működött, megragadtad az alkalmat. Tudom, hogy először Marius Pontmercy-re vetettél szemet, remek választás, de nem annyira, mint a fiam. Szerencséd, hogy az a fiú nem viszonozta az érzéseidet, és egy másik, sokkal gazdagabb fiatal férfit helyeztél előtérbe, aki végig ott volt mögötted, csak nem vetted észre. De végül helyrehoztad a tévesésed. Okos döntés, a gyerekét várod. Biztosabb, mint egy házasság, amiben ott van a szerződés, meg egyéb bonyodalmak. De így a következő 18 éved biztosítva van, gyerektartással. De te mindig okos vagy, igaz Éponine? – nézett rá még fenyegetőbben

- Talán tévesen úgy érzed, hogy szereted a fiam és ő viszont szeret. De biztosíthatlak, ez nem nagy ügy. A fiam nagyon bonyolult személyiség, nehéz megérteni, szerintem tudod. Nem lesz könnyen szerelmes. Mondta már, hogy szeret? Megesküdnék rá, hogy még nem. Lehet, hogy a fiam aggódik a szegényekért és törődik az alacsonyabb osztályokkal, de ő valójában a felsőbb osztályba született. Még mindig oda tartozik, mégha nem is veszi tudomásul. És engedje meg, hogy elmondjam, Ms. Thenardier, te egyáltalán nem illesz bele. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kell meggyőzzelek, hogy nem illesz a fiamhoz, sokkal jobbat érdemel nálad. Lehetsz egy kedves, szorgalmas egyetemista lányka, de alatta mindig ugyanaz a szegény lány leszel a lakótelepről, tolvajokkal és prostituáltakkal körülvéve, apád bandájában bizniszelve – mondta jegesen.

Éponine úgyérezte, odafagy a székhez. Ki sem tudta nyitni a száját, hogy megvédje magát.

A férfi belenyúlt a zsebébe és kivett belőle egy darab papírt.

– Ügyes próbálkozás, meg kell hagyni. Eléggé sikerült beleásnod magad a fiam életébe, és nem lesz könnyű kihúzni téged onnan, csak a megfelelő ellensúlyozással. Szóval íme az ajánlatom. Azt hiszem, több mint fair. Hagyd békén a fiamat. Költözz el. Menj bárhová, ahová csak tetszik, és ne találkozz vele többet. Lehet, hogy összetörik a szíve egy kis időre, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy helyrejön hamar, és azt hiszem mindketten egyetértünk, hogy hosszútávon így jár jól – áthatóan nézett a szemébe, már-már fenyegetően.

Elővett egy kis darab papírt. Egy csekk volt.

– Itt az első fizetésed. Ha elfogadod, akkor el kell hagynod a fiamat, örökre. Nem láthatod soha többé. Nem találkozhat a gyerekkel. Mond neki, hogy nem az övé, nem lesz nehéz elhinnie. Talán a volt tolvaj barátod, Montparnasse az apa? Vagy egy idegen, mindegy. Azt hiszem ez az első csekk elég lesz, hogy új életet kezdj. Aztán majd küldök még kevesebb, de bőven elegendő pénzt, amíg a gyerek be nem tölti a 18-at. Soha nem mondod el senkinek, ki az igazi apja, és akkor nem lesz botrány. Lehet, hogy így nem kapsz annyi pénzt, mintha a fiam feleségül venne, de biztosan állíthatom, hogy a végén úgysem vett volna el téged.

A tekintete most a lehető legfagyosabb volt.

- És a gondolat, hogy szereted a fiam, be kell látassa veled, az ajánlatom a legjobb mindkettőtöknek. Szabad lesz, visszatérhet a saját társadalmi osztályába botrány és törvényen kívüli potya gyerek nélkül. És te is szabad leszel, hogy újra találkozhass a testvéreiddel, magadhozz vedd őket és életed hátralevő részében boldogan élj elegendő pénzzel. Vagy természetesen nem kell a tesvéreidre költened, nem ítélkezem. Ha elfogadod az ajánlatom, amit úgy hiszem, megteszel, tiéd lehet a csekk és menj utadra. Itt a telefonszámom és az ügyvédemé is – egy kis fehér névjegykártyát tett elé az asztalra. – Hívj, hogy megtegyük a következő lépéseket és odaadjam a fizettségedet és természetesen alá is kell írnunk néhány titoktartási nyilatkozatot. És ha mindent elrendeztünk, már csak a címedet kell megírnod, ahova minden évben küldhetem a csekkedet.

Azzal felállt egy utolsó félelmetes vicsort megeresztve és vállára terítette a zakóját.

– Szép napot Éponine, úgy hiszem, jól fogsz dönteni. Örvendtem a találkozásnak – megfordult és el is ment, mielőtt még a lány válaszolhatott volna.

Éponine csak ült és meredten bámulta a csekket az asztalon maga előtt. Úgy érezte, mint akit leszúrtak, minden porcikája zsibbadt. De az agya teljes sebességgel kattogott. Tudta, hogy a nagy része, amit Enjolras apja mondott, nevetséges. Nem azért jött össze Enjolrassal, hogy pénzt szedjen ki tőle (azt se tudta korábban, hogy van neki).

De amit a testvéreiről mondott, lényegében igaz volt. Emlékezett Jacques és Pierre szomorú arcára, amikor elbúcsúzott tőlük a koszos szobában, mielőtt a gyámügyis elvitte őket. És emlékezett Gavroche és Azelma eltökélt arcára is, amikor megölelte őket, mikor visszajött az iskolába, a szíve több ezer darabra tört. Talán tényleg többet kellett volna küzdeni értük.

És vajon elég jó Enjolrasnak? Nem számít hol él most, vagy mennyi pénzt keres, mindig az a lány marad a szegénynegyedből. És a fiú annyira kedves és figyelmes és szenvedélyes és jó.

Tudta, hogy szereti és hogy ő viszont, de egy gonosz kis hang a fejében azt mondta, hogy emlékezzen, még nem mondta neki soha.

De mégha Enjolras apjának ebben igaza is van, Éponine tudta, nincs az a pénz, amiért elvinné Enjolrastól a saját gyerekét. Mégha rá is jönne, hogy nem szereti a lányt, meg nem elég jó neki, a saját gyermekét szeretné és akarná, ezt pedig Éponine soha nem tagadná meg tőle.

Nem tehetett róla, de a kíváncsisága legyőzte és megnézte a csekket. Majdnem elájult, amikor meglátta az összeget. Fél millió dollár. Soha nem látott ennyi pénzt egész életében, és nem is tartotta a kezében soha. Vajon barátja apja tényleg azt gondolja, hogy ilyen rossz a fia mellé, hogy ennyi pénzt és még további fizetést küld neki, hogy hagyja el?

A düh végigsöpört rajta, szomorúsággal és kételkedéssbe átcsapva. Összegyűrte a csekket és az öklében szorongatta és könnyek keztek záporozni a szeméből és végigfolyni az arcán.

Nem tudta, mit csináljon, nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Csak ült és némán sírt, és csak szorongatta az összegyűrt csekket a kezében. Újra és újra mondogatta magának, hogy Enjolras és az apja nem szívlelik egymást, ne hallgason arra, amit mondott, mert téved.

De nem tudott mindent elfelejteni, amit a fejéhez vágott. Teljesen képben volt a legbelsőbb magánügyeiben is és a legkisebb bizonytalanságaiban is, amit megpróbált eltemetni magában. Nem tudott mit tenni, de Enjolras apjának igaza volt.

Nem elég jó neki. És soha nem is lesz.


	20. Vészhelyzet

Enjolras a lakása folyosólyán sétált a lakása felé, remélve, hogy otthon találja barátnőjét, aki remélhetőleg megfogadta a tanácsát és alszik.

Amikor a lány este nem aludt, ő is átvirrasztotta vele az éjszakát, és egész nap aggódott érte. Ma reggel a lány olyan kimerült volt, hogy néhány értelmes szónál többet nehezen tudott kinyögni. Fel akarta hívni Musichettát, hogy kikérje aznapra Éponine-t a Musainból. Tudta, hogy Éponine valószínűleg kinyírná érte, de tényleg szüksége van az alvásra. Elképzelte, milyen arcot vágna a lány, amikor megtudná, hogy a mai munkája törölve. Ugyanakkor nem bánta, ha veszekednie kell vele. Igazából nagyon szeretett vele összeszólalkozni. És utána a kibékülést is szerette. Azt érezte, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki, ami nevetséges, hiszen alig néhány órája váltak csak el, és most is csak alig néhány lépésre van tőle. Kinevette magát, már majdnem rosszabb, mint az az érzelgős Marius.

Amikor az ajtó eléért, óvatosan nyitotta ki, a lehető lekisebb zajt csapva, nehogy felébressze, a remélhetőleg alvó lányt.

Halkan letette a táskáját és lassan keresztül sétált a lakáson. Meglepődött, amikor a konyhaasztalnál ülve találta.

- Éponine! Megígérted, hogy megpróbálsz aludni – mondta csalódottan. Szemöldöke összehúzódott, amikor meglátta a könnyeket az arcán. Közelebb ment és letérdelt mellé. A lány csak maga elé bámult a semmibe, könnyei pedig kis patakokban folytak végig az arcán, keze ökölbeszorítva hevert az asztal tetején.

- Mi a baj? Rosszul sikerült a vizsga? – kérdezte aggódva. Kitörölt néhány könnycseppet a szeméből, de a lány nem válaszolt. Most átfutott rajta a szorongó nyugtalanság; a szíve hevesen megdobbant, lehet, hogy a babával történt valami. Aztán a szeme sarkából megpillantott valami fehéret.

Felvette a névjegykártyát, és szeme elsötétült, arca elsápadt, amikor meglátta rajta az apja és az ügyvéd nevét.

- Éponine – kezdte lassan, és igyekezett nyugodt maradni. - Itt járt az apám? - Éponine bólintott. Enjolras gyors levegőt vett. Lassan kifújta és megpróbált higgadt maradni, pedig tudta, hogy van valami kapcsolat barátnője viselkedése és aközött, hogy az apja itt járt.

- Mit mondott? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Enjolras növekvő haraggal. Megint megpróbált lenyugodni. Mindkét kezébe vette Éponine arcát. – Éponine – mélyen a könnyes szemekbe nézett. – Mit akart tőled az apám? Miért vagy ilyen zaklatott?

Éponine végre ránézett, és úgy tűnt, valamennyire már ismét önmaga. Nyelt egyet, hogy megtisztítsa a tokát. Nagyon félt, hogy mi lesz Enjolras reakciója. Megpróbálta kinyitni a száját, hogy elmagyarázza, de nem jöttek ki rajta a szavak. Enjolras rátette a kezére a kezét, hogy biztosítsa, nem kell félnie. Szemöldöke újra felfutott, amikor érezte, hogy szorongat valamit, felnézett rá mielőtt óvatosan kifejtette ujjai közül és kihajtogatta a csekket. Éponine-nak nem volt ereje tiltakozni. Kisimította a csekket az asztalon és megnézte, mi van rajta, majd szemei összeszűkültek. Éponine látta, hogy a keze ökölbe szorul és elfehéredik.

- Éponine – már majdnem suttogott. – Miért írt neked az apám egy 500,000 dolláros csekket? – úgy tűnt, bármelyik percben felrobbanhat, de tűrtőztette magát, mert hallani akarta a választ a lány szájából.

Éponine a szemébe nézett, amik tele voltak érzelmekkel, meg sem tudta számolni, de főként dühvel.

- Azt mondta, enyém a pénz, ha elköltözöm, és elhagylak örökre – felelte gyorsan de a szeme nem mozdult.

Látta, hogy a fiú megdöbben és átfut rajta egy gyilkos villámlás. Hamarosan az egész arca pirosba váltott. El kellett fordulnia. Egyik kezével a hűtőszekrénynek támaszkodott és megpróbált lélegezni. Éponine tudta, hogy nem akar előtte őrjöngeni. Látta, hogy a fiú minden izma megremeg a visszafojtott indulattól. Így ált percekig, nem mondva semmit. Nézte a hűtőn kirakott képeket, ettől egy kicsit lenyugodott.

Époninnak egy szörnyű gondolat futott végig az agyán, lehet, hogy a fiú dühének egyik oka őrá irányul, mert azt hiszi, azon gondolkozott, hogy elfogadja a pénzt.

- Enjolras – mondta halkan. Gyorsan megfordult, ahogy meghallotta a hangját. Még mindig dühös volt, de már önmagának látszott.

- Tudnod kell, hogy soha nem fogadnám el azt a pénzt - Éponine érezte, hogy potyognak a könnyei. – Soha nem tenném meg ezt veled – nagy szemekkel nézett rá, és remélte, hogy hisz neki. Enjolras közelebb húzott hozzá egy széket, megfogta a kezét és az érintésében most nyoma sem volt haragnak.

- Tudom Éponine – mondta biztosan. – Tudom, hogy nem tennél ilyet.

Éponine kicsit megkönnyebbült, de még mindig levert volt. Enjolras érezte, hogy az apja nem csak simán átadta neki a csekket és kérte meg, hogy menjen el.

- Éponine, mi mást mondott még? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Éponine félt a választól.

– Semmi baj, megígérem, hogy nem durran el az agyam, csak mondd el, oké? – kisimított pár tincset az arcából, az érintése megnyugtatta egy kicsit.

- Nagyon sokat tudott rólam, az életemről. Azt hiszem, felfogadott egy magánnyomozót – kezdte lassan Éponine. Enjolras még mindig mérges volt, de erőlködött, hogy nyugodt maradjon. Tudta, hogy nem ennyi a történet, és az egészet hallani akarta. Bólintott és hagyta, hogy a lány folytassa.

- Tudja, hogy együtt élünk, hogy terhes vagyok, ezt a nővéred mondta neki véletlenül. Tudta, hogy honnan jöttem, kik a szüleim. Azt is tudta, hogy amikor kislány voltam, még egész jómódúak voltunk. Tudott a letartóztatásaimról, tudott… még a testvéreimről is – monta reszketve.

Enjolras összezavarodott.

– Úgy érted arról, hogy nevelőszülőknél vannak?

- Nem, vagyis igen, de nem csak arról. Tudta, hogy… - abbahagyta, mert ki kellett törölnie néhány könnycsepept a szeméből. – Tudta, hogy elvihettem volna őket a nevelőszülőktől – fejezte be csendesen.

Enjolras közelebb ült.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte határozatlanul.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet.

– A szüleimet letartóztatták az első évben, amikor egyetemre jöttem, mielőtt még megismertelek volna titeket. – Enjolras tudott néhány részletet, de nem hallotta soha egyben az egészet. Bólintott.

– A testvéreim bekerültek a rendszerbe, de tudtam, hogy ez hogy működik, és nem akartam, hogy oda kerüljenek. Elmentem a gyámügyisekhez és megkérdeztem, hogy lehetnék-e én a gyámjuk. Azt mondták, hogy nehéz elintézni, mert nagyon fiatal vagyok, és van priuszom is. De azt is mondták, hogy ha lenne egy teljes munkaidős állásom, és egy lakásom, akkor talán megkaphatnám a felügyeleti jogot, mivel vérszerinti hozzátartozójuk vagyok. De persze akkor abba kellett volna hagynom az egyetemet – mondta Éponine tompán. Még néhány könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, amit Enjolras gyengéden elsimított és továbbra is nagyon figyelt a lányra.

– De készen álltam arra, hogy megtegyem – folytatta, mintegy magát győzködve. – Találtam lakást, találtam munkát is. Még semmi sem volt biztos, mert még nem kaptam meg az engedélyt, de elmondtam a testvéreimnek a tervemet. Pierre és Jacques izgatottak voltak, de Azelma és Gavroche feldúltak lettek, hogy miattunk feladnám az álmaimat. Egy nap volt a tárgyalásig – Éponine hangja elcsuklott egy kicsit. Enjolras hüvelykujjával megnyugtató kis körökben kezdte simogatni a kézfejét.

Éponine folytatta. – A tárgyalás napján Azelma és Gavroche odajöttek hozzám és azt mondták, ezt nem csinálhatják velem. Nem hagyják, hogy feladjak mindent, amiért olyan keményen dolgoztam, csak azért, mert a szüleink voltak olyan idióták és letartóztattatták magukat. Azt mondták, hogy a nevelőcsaládjuk nem is olyan rossz, sokkal jobb, mint a szüleinkkel élni. Jacques és Pierre együtt maradhattak egy tényleg nagyon kedves párnál. Azelma azt is mondta, hogy amikor én végzek, ő akkor tölti be a 18-at és ő is egyetemre akar menni. Gavroche pedig azt, hogy ha annyira fel akarom nevelni, az egyetem után is még magamhoz vehetem. És majd akkor együtt talán Pierre és Jacques is velünk lehet. És felemlegettek mindent, amit értük tettem, és ők ezt akarják megtenni értem. Természetesen visszautasítottam, nem hagyom el őket. De ragaszkodtak hozzá. Gavroche kijelentette, hogy ha nem mondok nemet, akkor ő föláll a tárgyaláson és azt mondja, borzalmas szülő lennék, és nem akar hozzám költözni, és akkor nem tehetek ellene semmit. Azelma egyetértett vele, és tudtam, hogy komolyan gondolják, hogy megteszik. Ezért feladtam. Visszautasítottam a gyámságot és folytattam az egyetemet. Hagytam, hogy egy 14 éves lány és egy 8 éves kisfiú irányítson. És már alig írnak nekem. Szerintem azért, mert azt akarják, hogy éljem a saját életem, és ne gondoljak rájuk túl sokat. De lelkiismeretfurdalásom van miattuk, meg hogy találkoztam veletek, és az életem egyre jobb és jobb lett, és addig ők abban a borzalmas nevelőotthonban éltek, vagy borzalmas nevelőszülőkhöz kerültek. És az apád mindenről tudott. Azt mondta, hogy az ő testükön keresztül kapaszkodtam föl és igaza van – fejezte be Éponine és hisztérikus sírásban tört ki.

Enjolras azonnal átölelte és szorosan tartotta, amíg el nem csendesedett. Egyik része nem akarta elengedni, hogy megnyugtassa, de a másik része teljes erejéből neki akart menni a falnak és jól beleütni, mert annyira felidegesíttette magát azon, hogy az apja ilyeneket mondott a barátnőjének. És érezte, hogy még nincs vége a történetnek.

- Éponine, ettől még nem leszel önző. A testvéreid tudják ezt. Mindig csak adsz másoknak, néha magadra is kell gondolnod – suttogta a fülébe. – Tudták, hogy egyetemre kell járnod, megérdemled a saját boldogságod. Annyira szeretnek téged, hogy elengedtek, és nem akarták, hogy miattuk lemondj a jövődről, mégha ez azt is jelentette, hogy nem látjátok egymást egy ideig.

Éponine belefúrta magát a fiú ölelésébe. A könnyei lassan elapadtak, de még mindig el volt dugulva az orra. Enjolrás ránézett, és látta rajta, hogy még mindig bűntudata van, de már kevésbé zaklatott.

- Akkor nem gondolod azt, hogy szörnyű ember vagyok? – kérdezte gyermeki naivitással az arcán.

Enjolras egy kicsit elmosolyodott. - Éponine soha nem gondolnám, hogy szörnyű ember vagy – a lány visszamosolygott. Enjolras azt kívánta, bárcsak most érne véget a beszélgetés, amikor minden olyan jó lett. De sejtette, hogy az apja mást is mondott, vagy tett, amiről beszélniük kell.

- Éponine – nézettrá szelíden. – Mi mást mondott még?

Éponine megtörölte a szemét. Mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, mélyen felsóhajtott, mert tudta, hogy a következő részben a fiú felhúzza magát.

– Azt gondolta, hogy számító vagyok, hogy csak azért estem teherbe, hogy téged megkaparintsalak – abbahagyta és a földet nézte.

Enjolras erősen megszorította dühében a lány kezét, de gyorsan észbekapott.

– Bocsánat – sóhajtotta feszesen, remélve, hogy nem okozott fájdalmat a lánynak.

- Minen oké – bólintott erőtlenül, majd folytatta, hogy hamar túlessenek rajta. – azt mondta még, hogy Mariusra is csak azért fordítottam figyemet, mert a pénzét akartam, és amikor ő visszautasított, rájöttem, hogy te sokkal jobb befektetés vagy, ezért behálóztalak.

Enjolras minden mondatnál egyre dühösebb és dühösebb lett.

– Kijelentette, hogy én mindig csak egy lány leszek a gettóból, és soha nem leszek elég jó neked és az elvárásaidnak. És ha nem csak a pénzed irányít, hanem tényleg érzek valamit irántad, akkor tegyem meg neked azt a szívességet, hogy békén hagylak, hogy találhass olyat, aki megérdemel.

Enjolras arca pirossá színeződött.

- És odaadta a csekket. A következő 18 évben évente kapok még „fizetést", ha elmegyek. Mert te majd hamar túl leszel rajtam.

Enjolras összeszorította az állkapcsát. Érezte, hogy hamarosan már nem fogja tudni visszafogni magát, és az agyában a felelősségteljes oldalt felváltja a káosz. Felállt és kezével a fejéhez kapott.

- És mi lesz a babával? Azt hiszi, nem keresném? – akadt ki.

- Azt mondta, hogy mondjam neked azt, hogy nem a tiéd, hanem Montparnasse-é vagy valaki másé. Mert elhinnéd – vallotta be vonakodva Éponine, mert tudta, hogy ezzel csak tetézi barátja haragját, de nem akart hazudni.

Éponine már látta, hogy kidagadnak az erek Enjolras halántékán. Kicsit aggódni kezdett miatta, nehogy baja legyen emiatt, például agyvérzés, vagy gutaütés.

- Ennyi?- kérdezte feszülten, mire Éponine gyorsan bólintott. Elhatározta, hogy azt a részt nem említi, hogy Enjolras nem szereti. Nem akarta, hogy csak azért mondja ki, és lehet, hogy nem igaz.

- Éponine, később sokkal józanabbul tudok beszélni róla, de most úgy érzem, felrobbanok és nem vagyok a magam ura – járkált körbe-körbe idegesen Enjolras. – De tudnod kell, hogy bármit is mondott, nincs igaza. Mondd ki kérlek, hogy tudod – állt meg előtte olyan határozottan Enjolras, amennyire csak tudott.

Éponine bólintott, mert tudta, hogy a giúnak szüksége van erre, de ami az igazat illeti, még nagyonis felzaklatták az apja szavai. Nagyon fájt neki, hiába győzködi most Enjolras.

Enjolras keményen biccentett és folytatta a járkálást. És közben összeszorítötta az öklét.

- Enjolras? – idegesen figyelte. Még sosem látta ennyire halálsápadtan, még Grantaire-t sem. – Talán le kéne ülnöd…

- Nem tudok – prüszkölte. – Még soha nem voltam ennyire mérges. Nem tudom mit tegyek. Emlékszel, amikor Bahorel egy lukat ütött Bossuet lakásának falába? Azt gondoltam akkor, milyen idióta dolog, de most én is ezt akarom. Csak beleütni a falba, vagy megfojtani az apámat, de a falba boxolás most sokkal valószínűbb – felelte dühösen.

- Enjolras, nem boxolhatsz a falba, el fogod törni a kezed és kórházba kell mennünk, és a falat is majd meg kell csináltatnod. És elvesztheted a biztosítást és a kaukciót is – hozott fel észérveket Éponine, megpróbálva hatni a józan eszére.

Enjolras bólintott, de még mindig járkált.

– Értem, amit mondasz, és tudom, hogy igazad van, de még mindig be akarok húzni egyet a falnak – felelte gyorsan.

- Lélegezz mélyeket. Nyugodj meg, lélegezz velem, oké? – ő is példamutatóan beszívta majd kiengedte a levegőt, és a fiú megpróbálta utánozni, de hamar feladta.

- Nem működik – jelentette ki rosszkedvűen. – Percről percre dühösebb leszek.

Éponine is látta, hogy az arca valóban pirosodik, és a keze remeg az idegességtől.

- Jó, akkor új terv. Menj ki a folyosóra és fuss fel-le a lépcsőn. Egy kis levezető mozgás. Ja, és ne üss a falba a folyosón se, és senkibe, oké?

Enjolras kicsit zavartan, de bólintott és kirohant az ajtón.

Éponine gyorsan Combeferre számát tárcsázta. A második kicsengésre felvette.

- Hé, Éponine hol vagy? Musichetta aggódik, mert nem jöttél ma be dolgozni…

Éponine félbeszakította.

- Combeferre, te és aki még ott van az Amisból, ide kell jönnötök most. Vészhelyzet. Enjolras apja volt itt az előbb, és…

Most Combeferre szakította félbe.

- Akkor sietünk. Hogy van? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Nagyon ideges, most kikültem lépcsőt mászni a folyosóra – jelentette gyorsan Éponine.

- Tartsd ott - utasította Combeferre. – Máris ott vagyunk.

Éponine türelmetlenül ült, és hallgatta, ahogy Enjolras le-föl fut a lépcsőn. Negyed óra múlva hallotta, hogy megérkezett az Amis. Kinyitotta az ajtót és beengedte őket.

- Hála az égnek itt vagytok – sóhajtott fel hangosan. Éppen akkor Enjolras jött lefelé a lépcsőn. Megállt, amikor meglátta a kis társaságot. Kicsit lihegett és izzadt volt, de nem látszott nyugodtabbnak.

- Segített? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve.

Megrázta a fejét.

– Még mindig bemosnék a falnak – lihegte. Az Amis előtte álldogált. Még ők sem látták ilyen dühösnek.

Combeferre megállapította, hogy legjobb barátja nincs a legjobb állapotában.

– Ez sokkal komolyabb, mint amilyenre számítottam – morogta és megragadta Enjolras karját és berángattaa lakásba. A többiek követték.

Combeferre leültette Enjolrast a kanapéra és a kezébe adott egy párnát.

–Tessék, itt van ez, szabadon tehetsz vele, amit akarsz, tépd szét, ha az esik jól. Mindig is utáltam ezt a párnát.

Kicsit kétségbeesett, amikor Enjolras élesen ránézett és felhasogatta puszta kézzel a szerencsétlen párnát, kicsit úgy érezte, könnyelműen adta a kezébe az áldozatát.

- Na jó, mi történt itt? – kérdezte Combeferre aggódóan. Az egész sereg, még Bahorel is nyugtalanul vizslatták Enjolrast abban a pillanatban, nem tudva mit kezdjenek a máskor mindig higgadt, józan gondolkodású és szoborszerű vezetőjükkel ebben a helyzetben.

- Lényegében, itt járt Enjolras apja és mondott nekem pár dolgot, amit Enjolras nem éppen méltányolt – foglalta össze tömören Éponine és óvatosan barátjára nézett, nem akarta megismételni a részleteket, nehogy mégjobban tetőzze a bajt.

Mindenki Enjolrasra nézett, aki a párna maradványit tanulmányozta, ami jó módszernek bizonyult.

- Ez azt hiszem még nem elég ok ekkora kiakadásra - sóhajtott Courfeyrac.

- Hát, valami olyasmi a lényeg, hogy én csak azért csináltattam fel magam Enjolrassal, hogy megszerezzem a pénzét, aztán ő megpróbált lefizetni, hogy tűnjek el, és soha többé ne lépjek kapcsolatba vele – hadarta, és remélte, hogy Enjolrast nem készíti ki jobban ezzel.

- Lefizetni? Mivel? – kérdezte Jean Prouvaire.

Éponine felvette az összegyűrt csekket a konyhapadlóról és megmutatta neki. Az Amis körbe állta. Courfeyrac füttyentett egyet, amikor megpillantotta az összeget, de a többiek is meglepett mormogással reagáltak.

- Mennyire gazdag, ha az apja egy kisebb vagyont adott neked, hogy lelépj? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Grantaire.

- Nagyon – zárta le a témát türelmetlenül Éponine. – Most nem foglalkoznánk inkább ezzel a problémával? – mutatott Enjolras felé, aki már a párna maradványait is szaggatni kezdte.

- Igen, igaz – bólintott Combeferre és megpróbálta átvenni az irányítást. De nem igazán tudta, mi a leghelyesebb ebben a pillanatban. A barátaira nézett, de azok is tehetetlenül néztek körbe.

Enjolras felé fordult, aki még mindig tiszta feszültség volt, és már nem volt nála a párna maradéka sem, amin kiadhatná a dühét.

- Enjolras, mi segítene, hogy megnyugodj? – kérdezte finoman.

Enjolras felnézett rá és még a szeme is szikrákat szórt.

– Behúzni a falnak, de úgy tűnik Éponine mindenképp meg akarja akadályozni, hogy megtegyem. És amit igazán akarok, beszélni az apámmal – sötétült el a szeme. Combeferre remélte, hogy nem fog betoppanni az apja mostanában. Még ő sem érdemelné azt, amit a fiától kapna, ha kettesben maradnának a szobában.

Combeferre újra a többiekhez fordult.

– Na, barátaim, van valakinek valamilyen ötlete? Valamelyik csak jobb a falba boxolásnál, remélem. Na?

Bahorel felderült.

- Harcosok klubja? – vetette fel reménykedő szemekkel.

Combeferre megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hiszem, bár azt hiszem, most először volt köze a javaslatodnak a beszélgetés tárgyához, szóval szép munka.

Bahorel rámorgott.

- És ha hagynánk, hogy bemosson a falnak? Úgy néz ki, tényleg ezt akarja – javasolta egyszerűen Feuilly.

- Végső megoldásként szóba jöhet. Ha semmi más nem segít, de szerintem több a kára belőle, mint az előnye – felelte Combeferre lesújtva.

Nemsoká az egész Amis különféle ötleteket vetettek fel, de egyik sem volt megfelelő.

- És ha megkeresnénk és idehoznánk az apját, és hagynánk, hogy Enjolras fojtogassa? – mondta Grantaire és meghúzta a sörét. – De csak egy kicsit, Combeferre, ne nézz rám így, nem hagynánk, hogy megfojtsa.

- Nyugtató zenét is betehetnénk, vagy el is szavalhatok pár verset - ajánlotta Jean Prouvaire.

- Vagy csak hagyhatnánk, hogy kibeszéljék? Én is ezt tettem, amikor a nagyapámmal volt egy kis nézeteltérésem – jegyezte meg Marius. Mindenki ránézett.

- Vagy csak hagyjuk, hogy Mariusnak mosson be egyet – javasolta Courfeyrac szélesen vigyorogva. Az Amis, kivéve persze Mariust, helyeselték az ötletet, amíg Combeferre le nem állította.

- És ha csak megnéznénk a Harcosok klubját? – bújkált Bahorel hangjában egy halvány reménysugár.

Combeferre nem is figyelt rá, ahogy Joly elkezdett magyarázni egy új módszert, amit az egyik óráján tanultak, hogy kezeljék az ideges pácienseket, mégpedig azzal, hogy a bokájuknál fogva fellógatják őket. Nem hitte volna, hogy Éponine belemenne ilyen végletekbe. És akkor észrevette, hogy a lány a kanapén ül Enjolras mellett. Úgy tűnik, sikerült annyira megnyugodnia, hogy meg tudja fogni a kezét. A lány finoman simogatta a kézfejét és a karját, és Combeferre látta, hogy Enjolras fokozatosan lenyugszik. A lány egyik keze már a fiú hátán kalandozott, és ott simogatta körbe-körbe. Enjolras arca most már majdnem visszanyerte emberi színét. Hátradőlt egy kicsit és ellazult, amennyire tudott. Éponine a vállára hajtotta a fejét, mire a fiú körbefonta a karjaival. Látta rajta, hogy a dühös hullámok szép lassan eltűnnek, és megint önmagává változik vissza. Éponine teljesen nekidőlt, és kimerültségében lehunyta a szemét.

Combeferre visszafordult a többiekhez, akik még mindig beszélgettek és épp Grantaire véleményét ecsetelték.

-... de nem esne ki az ablakon, csak néhány másodpercig lógatnánk ki, tudjátok, és akkor rájönne a saját halandóságára…

- Ez az ötlet borzalmas, pedig nem is hallottam az egészet – szakította félbe Combeferre Grantaire-t.

- Jobb ötletem van. Csak hagyjuk, hogy Éponine vigyázzon rá – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

A többiek ránéztek.

- Umm Combeferre, ne vedd rossz néven, de ez még Marius barátság köre ötleténél is rosszabb – csipkelődött Courfeyrac.

- Nem barátság kört javasoltam… – kezde volna Marius, de Courfeyrac kezével betapasztotta a száját.

- Nem Éponine volt az, aki idehívott minket? Nem lenne kegyetlenség itt hagyni egyetül ezzel az őrjöngő, kezelhetetlen Enjolrassal? - kérdezte Courfeyrac lehalkítva a hangját.

- Szerintem jól boldogul egyedül – mutatott a kanapé felé Combeferre.

Az Amis megfordult és meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy ott ülnek nyugodtan és Enjolras gyengéden simogatja az ölében alvó lányt. Finoman az ujjai közé vesz néhány tincset és az ujjai közt csavargatja, miközben barátaira néz mosolyogva, és várja, hogy észrevegyék.

- Min mosolyogsz? – kérdezte Joly kényelmetlenül. Az egész társaság kicsit elbátortalanodott, mert legutóbb, amikor látták a vezetőjüket, puszta kézzel képes volt szétmarcangolni egy ártatlan párnát, de most határozottan elégedettnek tűnt.

- Nincs oka, tényleg. Csak örülök és kész – mondta egyszerűen. Halkan beszélt, mert nem akarta felébreszteni az alvó Éponine-t, aki úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra itt hagyta a gondokkal teli valóságot.

- Úgy érted örülsz, hogy Éponine-nak most téged kell párnának használnia, mert te puszta kézzel szétszaggattál egyet? – nézett rá Bossuet.

- Nem - felelte Enjolras halkan egy vigyor kíséretében. – Csak örülök, hogy szükség van rám, mint a vezetőtökre, mert borzalmas ötleteitek vannak, srácok. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ha kilógatjuk az apámat az ablakon, az mindent megold, Grantaire?

Grantaire összezavarodott.

– Nem, én valójában téged akartalak kilógatni az ablakon.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– És az megoldaná a problémát? – kérdezte kételkedő hangon.

- Hát, már nem tudjuk meg – rántotta meg a vállát Grantaire és karba tette a kezét.

Enjolras megrázta a fejét barátja bolondozásán.

- Hát, akármilyen vicces is lenne, beviszem lefektetni Éponine-t, megkérnétek Musichettát, hogy helyettesítse ma a Musainban? - kérte őket Enjolras és óvatosan felemelte az ölében a lányt. Éponine álmában átfogta a nyakát és belefúrta arcát a fiú nyakába.

Courfeyrac meg akart ereszteni valami viccet, hogy Enjolras mennyire finoman tartja Éponine-t, de Combeferre könyökével oldalba vágta, mielőtt az megszólalhatott volna.

- Persze – biccentett Combeferre.- De biztos jól vagy? Nem fogsz őrjöngve falba boxolni?

- Ó, még mindig nagyon dühös vagyok – komorult el Enjolras arca. – de rájöttem, hogy ezzel nem oldok meg semmit. Majd elteszem legközelebbre, amikor találkozom apámmal.

Combeferre látta megcsillanni a félelmetes szikrákat barátja szemében egy pillanatra. De hamar el is tűnt.

– Oké, csak szólj bátran, ha megint rád jön valami roham, rendben? – nézett rá vigyorogva. Szép lassan a bejárati ajtó felé orientálódott, a többiek követték. Búcsúzóul intettek és az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

Enjolras csak állt egy darabig. Még hallotta barátai távolodó lépteit és beszélgetésfoszlányukat.

- Akkor miért is jöttünk ide? – tette fel a kérdést Jean Prouvaire.

- Mert Enjolras is ott volt melletted, amikor három órán keresztül bőgtél a _Szerelmünk lapjai_ után - morogta Combeferre és a többiek felröhögtek.

Még hallotta Jean Prouvaires válaszának elejét, de aztán a hangok elvesztek a folyosón.

- Ha a melletem volt azt jelenti, hogy tartotta nekem a papírzsepis dobozt és azt kiabálta: _Nem értem, miért bőgsz, hiszen a végén összejöttek! Kész!, _akkor igen, ott volt mellettem. Habár elég lenyűgöző, hogy nem rohant el üvöltve, amikor elkezdtek hullani a könnyeim…

Enjolras megrázta a fejét, és megfordult, amikor újra kinyílt az ajtó és Bahorel viharzott be rajta. Pillantásával az Enjolras karjaiban alvó Éponine-re nézett, majd a fiú szemébe erőteljesen.

- Csak vigyázz rá, rendben? – mondta mélyen.

Enjolras komolyan bólintott. Bahorel még végigmérte, mielőtt kurtán biccentett és elment, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

Enjolras lenézett Éponine-ra, és a kis kiálló hasára, ami napról napra növögetett. Tudta, bármit megtenne érte, értük, hogy az élete része maradjon. Újra érezte, hogy a harag mocorog benne, amikor eszébe jutott, mit akart ma az apja. Enjolrasnak eszébe jutott, mennyire próbálta visszafogni magát az apjával, hogy a kapcsolatuk ne romoljon meg. De már nem tűrhet tovább. Jobb, ha az apja felkészül. Mert ha eddig azt gondolta, hogy a fia gimnáziumban volt kezelhetetlen, akkor most fogalma sem lehet, hogy milyen lehet.


	21. Az élet egy horrorfilm

Enjolras arra gondolt, hogy ágyba fekteti Éponine-t, aztán levezeti a feszültséget azzal, hogy ír néhány pro-contra listát arról, hogy mit csináljon az apjával, és talán felhívja a nővérét és elmagyarázza neki mi a különbség a magán és a nyilvános információ között. De úgy tűnik, Éponine-nak más tervei voltak.

Miután Bahorel elment, óvatosan bevitte a hálószobába és lefektette az ágyra a lányt. Kicsit nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint számított rá, mert nem akarta felkelteni Éponine-t, de a lány nem akarta elengedni a nyakát. Le akarta tenni az ágyba, de nem tudta kényelmesen letenni, csak ha magára fekteti. Nem volt ugyan kényelmetlen neki, sőt, de nem maradhatott itt vele, amíg fel nem ébred.

- Éponine – szólongatta finomat. Kicsit megsimogatta az arcát. – El kéne engedned, ha aludni akarsz.

Éponine nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, majd újra lecsukta.

– Nem, nekem így jó – motyogta elégedetten ahogy jobban befúrta magát a fiú nyakába. – Ez a pozíció tetszik nekem.

- Éponine, ha nem engedsz el, szigorú és kemény intézkedéseket kell bevetnem. Csúfos vége is lehet, csak figyelmeztetlek – jelentette ki túlságosan is komoran Enjolras.

Éponine csipkelődni kezdett.

– És mik pontosan azok a kemény intézkedések, amiket be akarsz vetni?

- Tényleg tudni akarod? – emelte fel a szemöldökét a fiú. Éponine nem ijedt meg.

- Igen, tényleg. És ne kímélj.

Éponine bólintott.

- Oké, de jusson eszedbe, hogy te akartad – figyelmeztette síri hangon.

Enjolras lehajolt hozzá, így érezhette a lélegzetét a nyakán és Éponine biztos volt benne, hogy a tervei közt szerepel az is, hogy elcsábítja. Az ujjai becsusszantak a felsője alá, és akkor Éponine tudta, hogy jól gondolta. Ő is elkezdte volna legjobb tudása szerint becserkészni, amikor a fiú ujjai a bordái felé kalandozott és hirtelen elkezdte könyörtelenül csiklandozni.

Meglepődött és kitört belőle a kacagás, annyira, hogy szinte a könnyei is kicsordultak és már rúgkapált is, hogy elhárítsa a támadást. Sajnos a fiú szerencsétlenségére sikerrel járt, és sikerült szegényt hasbarúgnia, elég erősen, hogy a fiú leesett az ágyról.

Eltelt egy másodpercbe, amíg összeszedte magát és felült az ágyon, levegő után kapkodott és lenézett a földre, ahol Enjolras a hasára szorítja a kezét. Éponine gyorsan fölpattant és leguggolt hozzá és a hátára fordította.

- Enjolras, nagyon sajnálom! Élsz még? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Igen, megvagyok – felelte recés hangon, és szeme még mindig összeszűkült fájdalmában. – csak egy kicsit kirúgtad belőlem a levegőt, azt hiszem – mondta még mindig a hasát szorongatva.

Egy perc múlva kinyitotta a szemét és egy kicsit felcsuklott.

– Elég erős rúgás volt, asszem be fog lilulni. Azt hiszem örülhetek, hogy nem ment egy húsz centivel lejjebb… - a gondolatra megborzongott.

- Nos igen, a megcsiklandozott áldozatot nem lehet felelősségre vonni a cselekedeteiért. Ezt biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamelyik törvénykönyvedben olvastam – mosolygott rá Éponine. – Szóval csikizés? Ez volt az ördögi terved? Ha elmondom az Amisnak, a hírnevednek annyi.

- De működött, nem? – nézett rá diadalmasan, de mégis fájdalmasan a fiú.

- Igen, de milyen áron Enjolras? Milyen áron? – rázta meg a fejét a lány. Enjolras felnevetett, de újból a hasához kapott, mert még mindig sajgott.

- Túléled? – kérdezte Éponine sajnálkozva.

- Nem tudom – felelte Enjolras. - Bárcsak leírhatnám azt a fájdalmat, amit érzek. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki, főleg egy nő átérezhetné, mennyire fájdalmas, ez a pont, itt a hasamban, mintha mindjárt szülnék… - Enjolras érezte, hogy Éponine rácsap a vállára.

- A szülési fájdalmakkal viccelődsz egy terhes nő előtt?

- Talán, miért, mit fogsz csinálni ellene? – nézett rá kihívóan, de a lány arca elsötétült. Átvetette csípőjén combját, rááült a lábaira és nem engedte kiszabadulni.

Enjolras kicsit megijedt ezúttal.

– Biztos beverhettem a fejem, amikor leestem az ágyról, nem tudom, mit beszélek… - kezdett gyorsan védekezni, megbánva előző kijelentését. – Noha meg kell említenem, hogy a viccet egy olyan egyén mondta a szobában, akit teljesen igazságtalanul rúgtak ki az ágyából, megpedig az a személy, aki a későbbiekben nem értékelte a viccet.

- Igen, de ez a személy azért lett kirúgva az ágyból, mert csiklandozásba kezdett, és ennélfogva a csiklandozási törvény miatt, amit már az előbb említettem, a megcsiklandozott alany nem vonható felelősségre – vitatkozott Éponine.

- De a megcsiklandozott egyén túszul ejtette a csiklandozóvá váló személyt, aki önvédelemből vált azzá, tehát az érvelésed érvényét vesztette – felelte győzedelmesen Enjolras, amenyire tudott és megpróbált kiszabadulni a barátnője csapdájából.

Éponine vissza akart vágni valamivel, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. Lenézett Enjolrasra, aki önelégült arckifejezéssel nézett fel rá. Nem tehetett róla, de ráeszmélt, milyen lehetetlenül nevetséges ez a helyzet, és nevetésben tört ki. Enjolras csatlakozott hozzá, mert ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint a lány.

És ahogy csak nevettek, arra is rájött, hogy nagyon szereti ezeket a pillanatokat Enjolrassal. Szereti ezeket a bizarr, furcsa helyzeteket, amiket maguknak gyártanak, és szinte lehetetlen lenne elmagyarázni más embereknek ezeket a buta viccelődéseket, amiket egymásnak csinálnak, senki nem értené meg. És ezek a buta, játékos viccelődések és kis dolgok részei voltak annak a világnak, amit ő és Enjolras együtt teremtettek. A világ, amit rajtuk kívül senki sem ért meg, még az Amis sem, mert ez csak az övék.

És azok a dolgok, amiket Enjolras apja mondott neki, az csak feltételezés volt, mert ezeket a dolgokat még ő sem láthatja.

Nem látta őket együtt, és főleg nem így. Nem látta, milyenek, amikor csak kettesben vannak. Nem látja, milyen, amikor Enjolras a haját birizgálja, hogy megnyugtassa. Nem érezheti a köztük lévő vibrálást. A testük közti bizsergést, ami még akkor is van, amikor a szoba különböző oldalán állnak. Nem látja, hogy folytatja a beszélgetést még a legbutább témákban is órákig, és nem válik unalmassá. Nem látja, hogy abból a pusztításból, amit ő csinált, csak Enjolras tudta kihúzni a szomorúságából, és ugyanakkor ő volt az egyetlen, aki meg a fiút tudta lenyugtatni. Nem tudja, hogy mind a ketten sérültek voltak, amikor összejöttek, de most egymást segítik kifelé a bajból.

Éponine és Enjolras az egyetlen, aki tudja ezeket, mert csak ők élték át. És hagyni, hogy egy olyan férfi, aki semmit nem tud róluk, kétséget ébreszt benne Enjolrassal kapcsolatban, szánalmas. Az a lány, akibe Enjolras belszeret, nem lehet szánalmas. Az a lány erős, bátor, gyönyörű és kedves kell, hogy legyen. És ha csak feleolyan lány, mint amilyennek Enjolras mondja, és amilyennek látja, akkor ennyi elég is. Nem szabad tovább kételkednie magában, nem szabad mások véleménye szerint cselekednie, hanem hinnie kell és bíznia kell Enjolrasban, hogy nem fogja átverni.

- Enjolras? – kezdte gyengéden Éponine. Enjolras már nem nevetett, de még ott volt a jókedv árnyéka az arcán. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a hang ideges, vagy izgatott.

- Az apád még mondott valamit korábban, amit nem mondtam - folytatta Éponine határozatlanul.

Enjolras hirtelen felült, már amennyire tudott, mert a lány még mindig a lábain ült. Megtámaszkodott a könyökén és aggódva nézett rá.

– Mi mást mondott még? – kérdezte feszülten.

- Hogy nem szeretsz. És eszembe jutott, hogy még tényleg nem mondtad – felelte alig hallhatóan. Enjolras azonnal kinyitotta a száját, de Éponine odatette a kezét.

- Nem azért mondtam, hogy kimondt – folytatta. – Csak… hallgass végig, oké? – Enjolras összezavarodott, de bólintott, akkor a lány elvette a kezét a szája elől.

- Először, amikor mondta, meggyőztem magam arról, hogy tényleg még nem mondtad nekem ezeket a szavakat. Talán tényleg nem szeretsz. Hogy nem tudnál egy olyan lányt szeretni, mint én - úgy tűnt, Enjolras közbe akar szólni, de visszafogta magát.

- Az elmúlt hetekben az életem olyan lett, amilyet mindig is akartam, és néha már azt várom, mikor jön valami rossz, hogy az univerzum kijavítsa a hibáját, hogy én nem lehetek ilyen boldog. Nem tehetek róla, de ezt érezem, ez az egész csak egy nagy tréfa, mint a _Carrie-ben_, állok a színpadon a bálon, boldogan és egyszer csak az univerzum egy nagy vödör vért önt a fejemre és mindenki nevet rajtam - Enjolras még mindig komolyan nézte, de látta, hogy egy kicsit megrándul fölfelé a szája sarka az összehasonlításon.

- De nem tudok így élni, attól félni, hogy történik valami. Az apádnak egy dologban igaza volt, hogy még nem mondtad ki, hogy szeretlek. De még én sem mondtam. De tudom, hogy fogom. Már elég régóta ismerlek, és féltem kimondani. Mintha ezzel odaadnék neked mindent, mindenem a tiéd lenne. És ha már megtörtént, akkor valaminek vége lesz, amiből semmiképp nem lehet kiszállni sértetlenül, mert semmi ilyen gyönyörű dolog nem végződhet úgy, hogy valaki ne sérüljön. De attól, hogy nem mondtam ki ezeket a szavakat, nem azt jelenti, hogy nem történt meg, hogy nem adtam oda magam teljesen és te nem adtad oda magad cserébe. És talán ez nem a vége, hanem örülnöm kéne, hogy ez a jelen itt veled, és ne gondoljak a múltra és bízzak a jövőben. És most, a jelenben, tudom, hogy szeretlek - Éponine belenézett Enjolras kék szemeibe, és a szíve hevesen dübörögni kezdett a mellkasában. Látta, hogy a fiú szája elkezd felfelé ívelni és a végén egy soha nem látott, tündöklő mosoly terült szét az arcán. Éponine érezte, hogy kihagy a szívverése, ahogy visszamosolygott.

Enjolras lassan feltolta magát és bizonytalanul a kezeire támaszkodott. Éponine érezte, hogy le kéne szállnia a lábairól, de teljesen le volt dermedve. Enjolras felült, megtalálva az egyensúlyát, és megsimogatta a lány arcát, néhány tincset a füle mögé hajtva. Odahajolt és lágyan megcsókolta. Hátrébb hajolt, de a kezével még mindig a lány arcát simogatta.

- Én is szeretlek Éponine – mondta szelíden, és a szemei ragyogtak a boldogságtól. Éponine szája annyira széles mosolyra húzódott, hogy szinte fájt. A pesszimista oldala nem próbálta meggyőzni, hogy hazudik, a tiszta szerelem sugárzott belőle és egy pillantása elég volt, hogy minden porcikáját meggyőzze, hogy ez nem hazugság.

- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott. Már régóta érzem, hogy valami nagyon erős kötelék húz hozzád, és nem tudatosult bennem, hogy ez lehet a szerelem. Még soha nem éreztem ilyet korábban, és soha nem is mondtam senkinek. Nem tudtam mit csináljak, hogyan kell ezt kimondani, és hogy te is így érzel-e. Nem akartalak megijeszteni – magyarázta a fiú. Éponine kuncogni kezdett.

- Mi az? – emelte fel a szemöldökét egy kis mosoly kíséretében.

- Csak rájöttem, milyen borzalmasan tudjuk kezelni az érzéseinket. Szinte csoda, hogy összejöttünk. Ha egy kicsit is bénábbak lennénk, csak megfelelő távolságban ülnénk és egymásról álmodoznánk életünk hátralevő részében.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Tudod, miben vagyunk jobbak, mint az érzések kezelése? – kérdezte kajánul.

- Na miben? – nézett rá kíváncsian Éponine.

Enjolras a lány feje mögé csúztatta a kezét és közelebb húzta magához, hogy az ajkaik egy lassú csókban forrjanak össze. Lassan az ajkaik táncba kezdtek. Éponine érezte, hogy Enjolras keze már a hajában veszett el, és azt akarta, hogy közelebb legyen hozzá. Körbefonta karjait a fiú nyakán és feljebb húzta, így már az ölében ült. Egy pillanattal később Enjolras véletlenül a szájába harapott, amikor a keze elcsúszott a földön, és ő meg hátra esett, magával rántva a lányt, és beverte a saját fejét a kemény padlóba.

Éponine rajta landolt. Óvatosan a vérző szájához nyúlt, ahogy Enjolras megtapogatta a tarkóját. Nem tudta megállni és elnevette magát. Enjolras zavarba jött.

- Jól mulatsz a szenvedéseimen?

- Bocsi, csak… talán ebben sem vagyunk jobbak, mint az érzéseinkben és a kapcsolatokban – magyarázta még mindig mosolyogva.

- Hé, igazából egy nagyon kellemes helyzetben kötöttünk ki, ha engem kérdezel – azzal magukra mutatott, ahogy Éponine feküdt rajta.

Éponine le akart mászni róla, de ahogy megmozdult, érezte Enjolras tiltakozását. Mégis legördült róla és lehajolt, hogy megvizsgálja a fiú fejét, ujjaival finoman beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe és kereste a púpot.

- Azt hiszem, nincs bajod – jelentette ki. – Nem vérzel.

Rámosolygott, de aztán elkomorult.

– Viszont te vérzel egy kicsit Éponine – és aggódva a lány arca felé nyúlt, finoman a szájához ért. – Ilyen erősen megharaptalak?

- Semmiség, már alig vérzik – nyugtatta meg, de látta, hogy nem nagyon hisz neki. Már kinyitotta a száját, hogy valami megjegyzést tegyen, de egy ásítás elnyomta.

- Hát, azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy ágyba bújj – jelentette ki a fiú. Felkapta, mielőtt a lány tiltakozhatott volna és letette az ágyra. Éponine gyorsan átfogta a nyakát újra. Enjolras elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem különös déjà vu érzésem van... – merengett el a szemébe nézve.

- Na, akkor újra megcsikizhetsz, aminek az a vége, hogy valami sérüléssel a földön kötsz ki. Vagy csak egyszerűen lefekszel és itt maradsz velem – tanácsolta somolyogva a lány. Enjolras tettette, hogy elgondolkozik, majd végül lefeküdt mellé. Adott neki egy gyors csókot, amiből az lett, hogy folytatták azt, amit a földön elkezdtek. Kis odő múlva megálltak, amikor már mindkettőjük pólója a földön landolt, és Éponine újra ásított egyet.

-Oké – mutatott rá Enjolras. – Tényleg itt az ideje, hogy aludj. Márkettőtöknek kell – mondta és megsimogatta a lány hasát. Éponine nem akart még aludni, de tudta, hogy igaza van.

- Nincs mégegy belőled a világon. Itt egy lány az ágyadban, és ahelyett, hogy megpróbálnád kihasználni a helyzetet, leállítod az előjáték közepén és elküldöd aludni – morogta hitetlenkedve Éponine és megrázta a fejét. Megpuszilta az arcát. – De így is szeretlek – tette hozzá mosolyogva és hátatfordított neki. Enjolras átvetette rajta a kezét és hozzáért a hasához, és közelebb csúszott. Érezte, hogy megcsókolja a haját.

- Szeretlek, még akkor is, ha a beszélgetéseink felében verbálisan bántalmazol – Éponine megint felsóhajtott, de érezte, hogy melegséggel töltődik tele. Jó volt hallani ezeket a szavakat a szájából, és boldog volt, hogy ő is bármikor kimondhatja, amikor akarja. Így feküdtek egymás karjaiban, amikor Enjolras kezdett megint beszélni.

- Csak eszembe jutott, hogy az előbb azt mondtad, hogy úgy érzed magad, mint a báli színpadon, akit leöntenek egy vödör vérrel. Először _Tortúra_, most _Carrie_. Van valami oka, hogy a kapcsolatunkat horrorfilmekhez hasonlítod? – kérdezte Enjolras szórakozottan.

- Ki ne felejtsd a_ a Masszát_ – jegyezte meg Éponine álmosan.

- Tényleg, és ez méginkább alátámaszja a feltevésemet – nevetett Enjolras.

- Hát, tudod, amikor egy horrorfilmet nézel, és a szereplő kinyit egy ajtót, ahol tuti lesz valami szörny, és te rákiabálnál, hogy ne nyisd ki, vagy fuss el!

- Igen – bólintott összezavarodva a fiú, nem tudva, hova akar kilyukadni a lány.

- Na, hát ilyen a kapcsolatunk – mondta Éponine lustán.

Enjolras egy percig csöndben volt, amíg megemésztette a hallottakat.

– Várj, mit jelent ez? – képedt el teljesen hitetlenkedve.

- Miért nem találod ki te magad? – kérdezte szűkszavúan a lány.

Enjolras egy darabig hallgatott.

- Szóval akkor én vagyok a szörny? És te vagy az, aki kinyitja az ajtót? – kérdezte megrökönyödve.

- Nem, te vagy az, aki az ajtót nyitja, és én vagyok az, aki sikoltozik – felelte Éponine.

Enjolras megint csak hallgatott.

– Te most csak szivatsz, ugye?

- Talán – jelent meg egy vigyor az arcán. – Na, nem kéne aludnunk?

- Jó – sértődött meg a fiú. – Holnap megkapod a magadét – ígérgette és megölelte a lányt. Éponine-nak nem volt kedve vitatkozni túl fáradt volt.

Éponine már alig hallotta, amikor a fiú újra megszólalt. Elnyomott egy morgást. Az, aki ágyba parancsolta, most nem hagyja aludni.

- Bocsi, de eszembe jutott, hogy nem mondtam el a meggyőző beszédemet, amivel tartozom.

Éponine nem értette először, mire gondol, de aztán visszaemlékezett, hogy leállította, amikor az ellent akart mondani az apja kijelentésére. Nem is gondolt az öreg Enjolrasra, mióta az Amis elment.

- Oké Sebastian – felelte halkan. Hosszú idő óta először nem kellett neki megerősítés magával kapcsolatban. Jól érezte magát, és szerette az életét. – Azt hiszem most lemondok a beszédedről. Most magam is boldogulok – jelentette ki meggyőzően.

Enjolras nem mondott semmit, de Éponine érezte, hogy mosolyog, amikor nyom egy puszit az arcára. Hamar elaludt a biztonságot adó karokban, és a boldog tudatban, hogy talált valakit, akit szeret, és aki őt ugyanannyira viszont szereti.


End file.
